SIM Saborosa e Inebriante Mentira
by CellyLS
Summary: AU-POV-BRomance-McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, tem seu segredo escancarado nos jornais, e resta a Danny, o assistente mau-humorado, ajudá-lo nos bons e maus momentos, até que a morte os separe... Fanfic levemente inspirada pelo filme "A Proposta"
1. Surpresas no Impecável Mundo I

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU - universo alternativo; POV; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe. Fanfic baseada no filme "A Proposta".

**N.A.:** _**Cris**_, minha linda, estou dedicando esta fic a você que é minha diva. Foi você quem me mostrou as maravilhas de McDanno e serei eternamente grata por suas fics fantásticas e deliciosas. Nunca chegará aos pés das suas histórias, mas espero que goste, porque penso em você com carinho quando escrevo sobre estes dois lindinhos! Beijos e mais beijos!

* * *

**S.I.M. - ****SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (R)**

_. ._

~Surpresas no Impecável Mundo (Steven)~

_I – os dois se conhecem_

_. ._

Por quase toda a minha vida, eu me perguntei: um dia encontrarei a felicidade? Não é nada demais, este desejo. É algo comum, almejado por pessoas comuns: sejam elas abastadas ou não, estejam elas cercadas de regalias ou de filhos famintos para sustentar. Eu não estou incluso no percentual da população que pode reclamar de muita coisa, e no entanto, assim como minha poderosa e exigente madrasta, não passo de um ser humano, fechado em meu mundo de ignorância e aparências, e permaneço infeliz. Eu não herdei o temperamento materno, não exijo demais das pessoas que me rodeiam, pois sempre acreditei que para se receber um sorriso, você deve primeiro sorrir. Ingênuo, eu sei, e isso acabou tornando-me o elo fraco da família: "Quem não manda, obedece", minha madrasta sempre diz; "Alguém tem que manter o nome da família", ela adora me lembrar. E uma pessoa cheia de segredos, como eu, não pode dar-se ao luxo de discordar.

Os segredos começaram pequenos e inocentes, mas assim como cresce o corpo, cresce a mente e também tudo semeado ali: minha pequena adoração pelo rapaz de cabelos ruivos e olhos espertos, que sempre acompanhava o médico nas visitas domiciliares, cresceu também, assim como o coração mole – este sim que herdei de meu pai. E aí está o detalhe, o segredo, mais importante que cultivo desde então; é por causa disso que vivo me perguntando se existirão dias tão maravilhosos que nos façam esquecer de todas as coisas ruins que passamos até ali, de tudo o que aconteceu de errado e frustrante no longo caminho até esta cobiçada – e suposta – felicidade.

Foi desejando tanto tornar estes dias realidade que eu conheci o homem que me daria tudo o que eu queria. Seus olhos azuis e ombros erguidos chamaram minha atenção quase tanto quanto o seu caráter, o qual acabei descobrindo aos poucos, entre nossas brigas e teimosias: "Daniel", lembro-me de ouvi-lo apresentar-se pela primeira vez, e de detestá-lo. Não passávamos de obstáculos nos caminhos rumo ao topo da empresa de publicidade de meu pai – eu precisava da presidência, e ele queria o respeito e o bom salário do cargo de assistente pessoal do presidente. Tínhamos algo em comum, eu e Daniel, queríamos continuar o negócio depois que meu padrinho se aposentasse; e o velho percebera. Fora por isso que, quando Lisi – minha assistente grávida de oito meses e meio (e cabeça-oca) – entrara em licença-maternidade, a pessoa entrevistada e enviada para substituí-la na vice-presidência foi este loiro sério e bonito e... surdo.

Aconteceu um dia antes de meu segredo ser revelado. Posso simplesmente dizer que não se tratou de uma boa primeira-impressão; saibam que o termo "deficiente auditivo" não significa necessariamente que a pessoa não pode lhe escutar, e o melhor de tudo é que alguns deles são fenomenais na leitura labial, e melhor ainda: Daniel possuía estas duas características. Foi por isso que acabamos nos detestando no primeiro dia de trabalho juntos: cheguei, eu, à minha sala atolada de trabalho, sem ter uma assistente, e deparei-me com a secretária de meu padrinho, que trazia uma pessoa desconhecida e um currículo.

― Seu padrinho indicou Williams pessoalmente. Temos certeza de que vocês dois formarão uma ótima dupla de trabalho – ela disse.

Sorri, impressionado, e recebi a pasta das mãos da secretária. Margaret não era de muitos cumprimentos, o fato de ela ter acompanhado meu novo assistente até minha sala significava que o homem deveria ser um ótimo funcionário. Estendi a mão direita e recebi o aperto forte do cavalheiro de modesto terno cinza, que se apresentou como Daniel Williams. Simpatizei com o sujeito. Quase que imediatamente abri o currículo para descobrir quais façanhas permitiam-no ser escolhido por meu padrinho, comentando que aquilo não era comum... e Margaret pediu que eu falasse de frente para ele; e ele apenas sorriu; e ela disse-me que ele era surdo; e os dois sorriram. E eu quase chorei. Dei meia-volta, arrastando Margaret comigo, escondendo-nos atrás da janela de meu gabinete para ter mais privacidade enquanto eu cometia a maior (e mais estúpida) gafe de toda a minha vida:

― Como assim? Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha? Faltam seis meses para a indicação, eu não posso lidar com um assistente inexperiente e com... "necessidades especiais"?

― Seu padrinho fez a entrevista. Daniel é absolutamente capacitado para este trabalho... – Margaret explicou com paciência, como sempre fazia nas raras vezes em que conversávamos, mas eu não a deixei terminar:

― E como vou trabalhar? Ele nem irá me escutar! E se tiver que atender aos telefonemas? Como ele vai cuidar da minha agenda? Como eu lhe darei ordens? Não tenho tempo para estudar libras até a nomeação! Terei que fazer tudo sozinho? Isso é inconcebível!

Margaret estava agitando os braços neste momento, um gesto incomum para a discreta senhora que já trabalhava com meu padrinho há mais de dez anos. Parei de falar, acalmando-me brandamente, e observei pelo vidro da janela do gabinete: Daniel estava sentado na cadeira de espera da antessala, as pernas e os braços cruzados de forma desafiante. Ouvi sua voz pela segunda vez, enquanto ele falava alto limitando-se a movimentar apenas a cabeça, daquela maneira enfadonha como se esclarece algo a uma criancinha:

― Senhor McGarrett, eu posso ser surdo, mas não sou cego – senti-me idiota, e ele continuou, no mesmo tom: ― Ademais, o senhor gritou tanto que eu sequer precisaria de meu aparelho para escutá-lo.

Abri a boca e fechei-a novamente. Margaret passou a mão pelo meu ombro, dizendo que meu padrinho tinha razão: "nós dois nos daríamos muito bem", e escapuliu da sala, abandonando-me com o novo assistente antes mesmo que eu pudesse acordar da estupefação para impedi-la.

Recobrei a compostura e caminhei até o homem. Encaramo-nos por alguns momentos, e como se nenhum dos dois fosse desistir da aparente disputa de olhares, comecei a falar, sem saber ao certo como começar:

― Pois é... Não começamos muito bem, não é... – o homem continuou em silêncio. ― Olhe só... eu ainda tenho outros candidatos para avaliar e... – o loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e ajeitou os braços cruzados, interrompendo-me:

― Sei o que está tentando fazer. Mas acredite, estou tão infeliz com esta decisão quanto você.

Senti-me ofendido, ele fazia como se fosse ele o contrariado naquela situação, e não eu: ― Chame-me de "senhor". E se está tão insatisfeito, pode ir embora, Senhor Williams.

― Mas eu não sairei daqui, SENHOR – meu queixo caiu, perplexo. ― Somos obrigados a trabalhar juntos a partir de agora – ele completou, pois eu ainda estava apático com a sua total falta de decoro.

Pigarreei: ― Não, senhor Williams. Não estou lhe forçando, pode ir – retruquei, contendo-me.

― Eu não posso. Foi o presidente, seu padrinho, quem me designou para este cargo.

― E eu sou o vice-presidente, seu afilhado, e asseguro-lhe que pode ir – apontei para a saída. O loiro levantou-se da cadeira, mas em vez de deixar o local, aproximou-se de mim deixando-nos de pé frente a frente. Tive que olhar para baixo a fim de manter o contato visual, mas não saí do lugar – eu nunca recuaria em meu próprio escritório, nunca! Resolvi mostrar educação, o que o loirinho parecia não ter recebido de sua mãe:

― Foi bom conhecê-lo. Pena ter sido tão breve – falei, oferecendo a mão direita em despedida. Ele apenas observou meu gesto e começou a falar:

― Seria ótimo dizer adeus... – recolhi meu braço, cada vez mais irritado. Ele continuou: ― Já estou acostumado a ser recebido assim, mas não estou aqui por que quero. Finalmente, depois de todos estes anos de trabalho praticamente escravo, recebendo uma vergonha como salário, fui reconhecido e chamado ao gabinete do presidente. Eu poderia ser o assistente da presidência, e ganhar o dobro. Fiz a entrevista e ele me escolheu, nós até tivemos uma conversa agradável. E quando eu pensei que havia conseguido... eu vim para cá, trabalhar com você – ele pronunciou a última palavra como se fosse algo realmente imerecido, tanto que por um segundo até fraternizei com sua opinião, mas aí me lembrei de que o VOCÊ referia-se a mim, e voltei a me irritar. O homem encarou-me de forma franca: ― Nenhum dos dois quer isso, senhor McGarrett, apenas aceite a vida e siga em frente – e virou-se, sem me deixar falar, e agarrou sua maleta ao lado da cadeira de espera, e dirigiu-se, então, à mesa vazia da antessala, onde Lisi costumava trabalhar. Vi o homem apossar-se do lugar e ainda retrucar: ― Acho bom que você seja realmente indicado à presidência, McGarrett, não estou me sacrificando aqui à toa.

Ultraje me tomou: ― Sou em quem deve dizer isso! Acho bom que não me impeça de conseguir a promoção, ou... eu... irei... – minhas palavras foram sumindo no ar, como as de quem descobre que está falando com as paredes: sim, ele não estava mais prestando atenção no que eu estava falando. Cerrei os punhos; e ao mesmo tempo em que sentia ódio dele por não ter dado a mínima à ameaça que eu havia começado, tinha ódio também de não saber ao certo se ele não estava me escutando de fato ou apenas me fazendo de bobo. Havia um aparelho em seu ouvido, pelo que pude constatar de relance entre a cabeleira farta (porém bem penteada), mas isso não significava que ele conseguia ouvir minha voz daquela distância (apenas dois metros, mas ainda assim, uma distância), ou que ele ouvia qualquer coisa, afinal; Margaret dissera para falar de frente para ele... Já havia me frustrado o suficiente, então fechei os olhos e contei até dez; o homem passou a remexer nos documentos sobre a mesa de Lisi calmamente. Dei-lhe as costas e enfurnei-me em meu gabinete.

Como ele ousava ser tão insolente? Disse importar-se tanto com o cargo de assistente, mas não pareceu ter qualquer preocupação em ser despedido por insultar abertamente o próprio chefe! Ei, eu era o chefe ali – dei-me conta daquilo como se fosse a revelação do ano. Surpreendi-me ainda mais quando Daniel invadiu minha sala neste momento sem avisar e começou a folhear os documentos arquivados nas gavetas do balcão como se eu nem estivesse ali. Isso, EU era o chefe:

― Traga-me um café – ordenei firmemente. O homem parou um instante para questionar um "hã?" com o cenho franzido. Continuei: ― Ah, é, eu preciso falar de frente para você: UM CAFÉ. Com creme e sem açúcar, por favor.

Ele continuou quieto e, inexpressivamente, pegou os documentos que queria sabe-se lá para que e saiu do gabinete. Observei-o levar os arquivos para sua mesa e sentar-se, preparando o computador para trabalhar. Levantei-me e fui até lá:

― Você não vai buscar o meu café?

― É claro que não – ele respondeu sem sequer tirar os olhos do que estava fazendo. _Então o cretino conseguia me ouvir!_ – constatei. Cruzei os braços e abaixei-me para alinhar meu rosto no mesmo nível da tela do computador à sua frente, só para garantir que me compreendesse:

― Como assim: não?

― Não.

― Não?

― Não – e ele parou de digitar: ― Você está me vendo tomar algum café? Você está me vendo passar em frente a alguma cafeteria neste instante? Se, algum dia, eu estiver indo buscar café para mim, eu poderei trazer um para você; mas eu NÃO irei largar o meu trabalho para bancar a sua empregada – e voltou-se novamente para a tela, irritado.

Contive meu impulso de estrangulá-lo. Voltei para meu gabinete, batendo a porta: insolente! Arranquei o telefone do gancho e contatei o gabinete de meu padrinho; Margaret informou, para meu êxtase, que o velhote teria tempo para discutir sobre isso apenas perto do horário do almoço. Contei novamente – desta vez, até vinte – e soltei o aparelho. Obriguei-me a aguardar, observando de forma contrariada o novo assistente trabalhar através vidraça do escritório.

. .

No período da tarde, considerei a visita que realizei ao presidente como o ponto mais agradável do dia, o ápice da minha ausência de poder de decisão naquele caso: Sam o queria. Eu não poderia me livrar do homem porque "meu primo ambicioso e oportunista cairia como um urubu sobre o assistente" – fora a explicação pouco plausível que meu padrinho oferecera. Naquela etapa da disputa pela indicação, não poderia deixar meu primo obter qualquer vantagem (mesmo que fosse fictícia), então tive que ceder à decisão do velho Joe White. Voltei para meu escritório ainda sem entender, no entanto, o que aquele ser arrogante e baixinho poderia ter de tão bom assim que houvesse cativado meu padrinho e também Sam.

Deparei-me com o computador ligado e a mesa vazia: Daniel não estava ali para receber quem chegasse ao escritório. Atravessei a antessala, pronto para reclamar, e avistei o assistente empilhando papéis sobre a minha escrivaninha, no gabinete. Decidi entrar sorrateiramente; só que o homem percebeu isso, de alguma forma, e desatou a falar:

― Aqui estão todos os relatórios que você precisa revisar antes da reunião de sexta-feira! – cruzei os braços desajeitadamente, tentando fingir que não fui eu quem acabara sendo surpreendido. Ele continuou: ― Fiz uma cópia da lista dos que ainda estão em andamento e dei prazo ao departamento financeiro até amanhã. Estes documentos aqui precisam da sua assinatura, se não fizer isso hoje, perderá o prazo deste mês e o capital vai acabar sendo empregado no projeto dos colecionadores de veleiros que o Sr. Denning está propondo – afastou-se da mesa, apontando para o livro de capa preta sobre o escaninho no canto da escrivaninha: ― Houve uma alteração na agenda de sexta-feira, o compromisso das treze horas cancelou. Eu consegui reagendar o último horário para cobrir esta lacuna, então vai poder sair mais cedo nesse dia. Agora tenho que passar no setor financeiro, houve algum problema com um cliente e o diretor precisa alterar o projeto, você terá que ficar sozinho aqui por alguns minutos – ele passou por mim, parando ao meu lado na porta: ― Vai precisar de alguma coisa do caminho?

Eu semicerrei meus olhos, admirado – que mudança de comportamento! Então era isso: ele havia se acovardado ao ver que eu conversara com meu padrinho sobre seu comportamento nada aceitável. Não passava de um funcionário comum, que temia por seu emprego, não é?

― Eu quero um café, por favor – resolvi pedir novamente. Seria ótimo ingerir um pouco de cafeína...

Ele respondeu prontamente: ― Não. A cafeteria fica longe das Finanças – apanhou uma pasta sobre sua mesa e saiu do escritório, sumindo pelo corredor.

Ora, eu não só havia me enganado, como o loirinho ainda era mais atrevido do que eu imaginava: ele pensava que poderia negar-me o sagrado café e tomar decisões pela vice-presidência sozinho, já em seu primeiro dia. Ah, quanta presunção! Mal sabia ele que aquela se apresentava como a oportunidade perfeita – e pública – para eu apontar alguma falha em seu trabalho e conseguir me livrar de sua petulante assistência.

Tratei de segui-lo, de longe, até os elevadores. O setor financeiro ficava três andares abaixo de onde estávamos, então desci as escadas de forma vertiginosa para que conseguisse chegar aos corredores do departamento de finanças antes dele; e assim o foi. Daniel entrou na sala e foi recebido pelo diretor com um aperto de mão – fora o que consegui espionar pelas janelas envidraçadas das portas, comuns a todos os departamentos daquele andar. Aproveitei que ninguém passava pelo corredor e, para não assumir descaradamente que estava espreitando uma das portas da empresa de minha própria família, fiz como se estivesse acertando o cadarço de meu sapato (desculpa pouco convincente, eu sei!).

― Então, Sr. Valling, em que posso ajudar?

Ouvi barulho de papéis sendo folheados: ― O cliente resolveu reclamar novamente deste trecho do contrato.

― Discussões sobre este contrato devem ser feitas diretamente com o senhor McGarrett. Poderia ter falado com ele pelo telefone, eu não estou a par desta negociação.

― Não me leve a mal, mas eu prefiro assim – franzi o cenho com essa resposta. Daniel não disse nada, e o moreno de meia-idade (entenda-se: Diretor de Finanças) continuou: ― Diga, Williams, deve estar sendo duro para você trabalhar naquele departamento, se é que me entende.

― Não. Está sendo apenas cansativo, mas não duro – esta resposta simples que ouvi Daniel oferecer ao homem deixou-me ainda mais temeroso a respeito do que poderiam estar falando às minhas costas. Ouvi mais barulho de papéis.

― Bem, trabalhar com a "biba" não é exatamente a posição mais desejada da empresa – o moreno rebateu rindo, como se o que falara pudesse, mesmo que em algum universo paralelo, ter qualquer graça. Como? Como ele sabia? De onde ele tirara aquela informação? Sempre havia tomado cuidado extra para não envolver meu trabalho com a minha vida pessoal! Fiquei atordoado, mas continuei prestando atenção no que diziam:

― Será realmente adequado chamar o senhor McGarrett – Daniel declarou de maneira neutra.

― Pare com isso, eu não quero falar com aquela flor. Só aproveitei a oportunidade para mostrar simpatia a um bom colega por ter sido obrigado a atender às necessidades do filhinho do papai, ou melhor: filhinha.

Apertei os punhos, cerrando os dentes com força. Se aquele homem dissesse mais alguma coisa, eu atravessaria aquela porta e... ― Senhor Valling, reserve esse tipo de comentário para quando falar diretamente com o vice-presidente. Eu estou aqui a trabalho, e você está ocupando o meu tempo. Termine de esclarecer qual problema você está tendo com o cliente, e eu o repassarei ao CHEFE.

Fui pego de surpresa pela resposta do assistente petulante.

― Acho que toda a purpurina do quinto andar está te influenciando. Parece que já abraçou a causa, deve ser contagioso – o diretor debochou, ainda.

― Por favor, mostre respeito a quem está lhe empregando.

Fiquei parado, ouvindo esta última frase do loiro; não percebi ameaça na voz do assistente, mas ele falara baixo, e isso fez o diretor ficar quieto por um tempo. Eu não tive forças para olhar pelo vidro, apenas aguardei que falassem novamente.

― Aqui, o cliente pediu mudanças que vão custar bem mais que o previsto. Veja se ele irá aprovar – o moreno disse, finalmente, e a conversa pareceu ter se encerrado. Ainda abalado pelo que acabara de testemunhar, atinei, ao menos, a correr dali e entrar no elevador antes de ser visto.

De volta ao meu escritório, atirei-me sobre minha cadeira, escondido atrás das pilhas de relatórios que o homem mal-educado (leal, porém mal-educado) havia jogado ali. Então, pessoas da empresa já sabiam, ou ao menos faziam ideia de quem eu realmente era... Aproveitei aquela fortaleza de arquivos sobre a mesa e escondi-me ainda mais, respirando fundo e tentando evitar que as palavras de Valling penetrassem meu coração. Mesmo sendo discreto, nunca consegui fugir totalmente das especulações e fofocas que rondavam a empresa: eu já tinha trinta e dois anos, nunca tive namorada e a indicação para a sucessão de meu padrinho estava próxima; havia outros interessados, então era natural que os rumores aumentassem. Pois que o fosse! Poderiam lançar boatos, ou até confirmar as peculiaridades de minha vida amorosa, mas nunca poderiam dizer que eu era um mau administrador, ou que não conseguiria tomar conta da empresa como deveria, nunca!

Resolvi trabalhar para distrair-me disso, como sempre fizera. Passei os olhos com atenção pelos documentos cuidadosamente alinhados e classificados que aguardavam minha aprovação: o assistente havia desengavetado o trabalho de vários meses, que Lisi nunca encontrara tempo para realizar – considerei, com um pouco mais de simpatia pelo novo colega. Ouvi o barulho dele retornando à sua mesa e lembrei-me do que dissera ao diretor homofóbico: "Mostre respeito a quem está lhe empregando". Não consegui evitar de me animar ao menos um pouco, balançando a cabeça; quem era ele para dizer aquilo a qualquer um? E, por acaso, isso significava que ele me considerava seu superior, ainda que com uma demonstração distorcida e distante de respeito? Talvez.

De repente, eu não me sentia merecedor do que Daniel fizera. Piadas e comentários daquele tipo eram o que mais me preocupava, e Daniel passara o recado ao sujeito de uma forma que compreendesse; eu admito que fiquei grato, mas também um pouco envergonhado por meu comportamento anterior – havia sido intolerante com o assistente. O mais plausível era que o loirinho tivesse dito aquilo apenas para não se envolver nesse tipo de picuinha, mas o fato é que fora bom ter sido defendido em uma discussão, para variar. Estava longe de ser a demonstração mais nobre ou bonita de respeito pelas escolhas individuais de um homem, mas ainda assim fora uma defesa, certo? Pensar em ter alguém disposto a me apoiar, ainda que fosse mal-educado e mal-humorado, estava fazendo sentir-me inesperadamente melhor. Eu deveria preparar desculpas adequadas para o assistente – ponderei.

Fiquei um bom tempo sozinho em meu gabinete. Daniel parecia ocupado demais para surgir à porta e oferecer qualquer insatisfação ou comentário sobre o ocorrido, e isso até deu-me tempo para retomar aquela primeira impressão, aquela pequena simpatia que senti quando nos apresentáramos: quieto e concentrado, mordendo a tampa da caneta daquela forma, ele até dava a ideia de ser alguém sociável. Mas eu abandonei esta teoria quando ele invadiu novamente a sala, jogando nova montanha interminável de pastas para a minha revisão sobre a mesa: eu arrisquei a fazer-lhe um sinal com a mão, perguntando se ele me buscaria um café, por favor, e ele deu-me aquela mesma resposta cordial: "NÃO".

Quebrado o (reinício de) encanto, terminei o quanto consegui do trabalho e despedi-me do insolente. Teria que oferecer as desculpas especiais no outro dia, pois já tinha compromisso para aquela noite. Ao sair, menti para mim mesmo, dizendo que a quantidade imensa de documentos sobre a mesa dele não estaria sobre a minha escrivaninha no dia seguinte – por acaso ele era dono de algum tipo de força biônica ou sobrenatural que lhe dava a capacidade de realizar, em uma tarde, o trabalho de cinco pessoas? Ou será que aquilo não passava de uma forma de vingança por eu ter duvidado de sua competência naquela manhã?

Saí da empresa. Abandonei os pensamentos de trabalho e rumei para o santuário onde todo o estresse, as críticas e as inseguranças desapareciam, o único lugar onde eu me sentia completo, e feliz: a casa de Nick.

Já era praticamente NOSSA casa, minhas roupas estavam quase todas lá, acomodadas ao lado das dele, e eu já havia me acostumado à sua rotina e também à sua cama. Nick Taylor fora o primeiro homem por quem me apaixonei. Desde nossa adolescência, supria um desejo arrebatador de tê-lo para mim, mas foi apenas depois que seu pai falecera, dois anos atrás, que acabei criando a coragem necessária de confessar-me. E ele também. Nunca me esquecerei de como foi sublime ouvi-lo propor as palavras que eu mesmo ensaiara. Ficamos juntos desde então, e era impossível imaginar-me amando ou vivendo com outra pessoa senão esse homem, cujos olhos continuavam encantando-me dia após dia, grises e ao mesmo tempo preenchidos de tudo o que me fascinava.

Na casa, que não ficava muito longe da empresa, Nick estava me aguardando com o banho pronto. Eram raras as vezes em que nos encontrávamos fora dali, mas nesta noite ele havia me feito prometer que iríamos juntos ao restaurante que ele tanto gostava.

Depois de nos aprontarmos, fomos jantar. Ele manteve um olhar misterioso durante o tempo todo, mas negou-se a contar o que se passava em sua mente até a hora da sobremesa, quando disse: "casa comigo?" Deixei o guardanapo e até meu queixo caírem. Foi um tanto cruel ele ter feito o pedido no restaurante, pois tive que me contentar com um beijo roubado e às pressas, que lhe dei quando estava desprevenido pedindo a conta. Ainda assim, foi a melhor noite da minha vida!

Desde o momento em que embarcamos no carro, não nos afastamos mais, e retornamos para a nossa casa – sim, agora definitivamente NOSSA – sob os protestos pouco convincentes de Nick, que achava melhor mantermos nosso relacionamento em segredo por mais algum tempo, até que ele conseguisse assumir totalmente a direção da clínica que seu pai lhe deixara. Eu estava feliz demais para discutir, então concordei com a condição; ainda não havia contado à minha própria família e teria que usar um pouco de tempo para me preparar também.

. continua .

* * *

**N.A.:** Uis, espero que não tenha erros demais TT_TT


	2. Surpresas no Impecácel Mundo II

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU - universo alternativo; POV; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe. Fanfic baseada no filme "A Proposta".

* * *

**S.I.M. - ****SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (T)**

_. ._

~Surpresas no Impecável Mundo (Steven)~

_II – os dois se separam_

_. ._

A manhã seguinte estava sendo perfeita. Bem, ao menos foi o que eu pensei. Depois de uma despedida calorosa, eu e Nick nos separamos para o trabalho. Eu saí primeiro, como sempre, e peguei a via principal. Já na esquina da empresa, aproveitei o sinal fechado para comprar o jornal da manhã do menino que sempre vendia ali, e que já me conhecia por sempre deixar-lhe uma gorjeta. O jovem, de uns catorze anos, entregou-me a edição com um olhar estranho e um meio-sorriso na boca; achei incomum, mas tive que arrancar rapidamente, pois havia motoristas impacientes logo atrás. Joguei o jornal sobre o banco do carona, e algo que vi com o canto do olho chamou a minha atenção; mirei a primeira página com mais cuidado.

Freei o veículo abruptamente, cantando pneus. Os motoristas que quase bateram em minha traseira buzinaram e xingaram, mas isso não passou de nada além de ruídos longínquos em minha mente, enquanto eu encarava, boquiaberto, minha própria foto no canto direito da primeira página. Era eu, bem abaixo da manchete em letras grifadas: "filho de magnata da propaganda sai com namorado"! Quase rasguei as folhas procurando a continuação da notícia, que ocupava uma página inteira com uma foto que havia capturado o exato milissegundo em que eu havia roubado aquele minúsculo apressado e "escondido" beijo no restaurante. A foto mostrava perfeitamente meu rosto, e as costas de Nick, na penumbra, tendo sido batida de um ângulo estranho. Mas era eu ali, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Fiquei em choque encarando o periódico, os olhos esgazeados e a boca aberta, e apenas quando um guarda de trânsito bateu em minha janela, tive a noção de que ainda estava dentro do carro. Controlei a respiração e disse, como se fosse a mim mesmo, que estava tudo bem; o homem de uniforme sorriu e indicou que eu liberasse o trânsito naquela via. Dei a partida, percebendo que o carro havia apagado com a minha freada brusca e consegui, com certa dificuldade, coordenar meus movimentos para chegar até a empresa. Entrei na garagem e estacionei em minha vaga, vi o celular sobre o painel e avancei sobre ele, discando o número de Nick. Ouvi o som da linha chamando duas, quatro, oito vezes, e ele não atendeu. Antes que eu pudesse ligar novamente, o aparelho tocou em minhas mãos. Apertei os dedos ao redor do telefone com a palavra que piscava na tela, e aceitei a chamada, com voz vacilante:

― ... Joe?

― Bom dia, Steven. Você já deve estar na empresa, eu suponho. Venha à minha sala imediatamente, sim? – a voz de meu padrinho pareceu mais alta que o normal, mais nítida do que nunca. Eram meus sentidos perturbados, deixando-me agitado e nervoso quando o que eu mais precisava era ficar calmo e pensar direito em como reagir. Consegui expelir algumas palavras:

― ... Sim. Estou indo.

Desliguei o aparelho automaticamente e, da mesma forma, adentrei o prédio, entrei no elevador e segui para a presidência, sem olhar para os lados. Não vi muitas pessoas pelo caminho, e as poucas que vi, não lhes deixei tempo ou oportunidade para que reagissem. Entrei no escritório e avistei Margaret, à sua mesa, trabalhando. Ela ofereceu-me bom-dia e um sorriso, como sempre fazia, sem qualquer alteração. Acho que não consegui retribuir o cumprimento da mesma forma. Abri a porta do gabinete e deparei-me com Simms, o conselheiro, de pé ao lado da mesa, e meu padrinho sentado em sua poltrona; o jornal estava sobre a escrivaninha.

― Bom dia, Steve – ele disse novamente.

― Bom dia.

Um silêncio alienígena ocupou o local, o que não ajudou a diminuir meu nervosismo. Apertei os punhos, cruzados às minhas costas, e meu padrinho retomou a palavra: ― Você já deve saber por que eu o chamei – e fez menção com a cabeça para o jornal, Simms continuava parado e mudo como uma estátua. Umedeci levemente os lábios e concordei. O velhote me encarou: ― Então, é verdade?

― ... Desculpe, Joe. Eu não pretendia prejudicar a empresa...

― Eu não pedi para se desculpar, eu perguntei se é verdade.

Respirei fundo, para não sucumbir ao pânico, e mirei o homem de frente: ― É verdade.

― ... Vocês dois foram jantar juntos?

― Sim.

― E estão tendo um _affaire_?

― Sim.

Meu padrinho concordou com a cabeça: ― E ele é o único? – franzi o cenho, olhei para Simms de relance, sem entender. O velhote esclareceu: ― Quero saber se ele é o único... homem... com quem você está envolvido.

― Sim. Ele me pediu em casamento ontem.

O presidente arregalou os olhos, por alguns momentos, e então soltou um suspiro, que parecia estar preso em sua garganta há um bom tempo. Relaxou sobre a cadeira: ― Graças a Deus, eu estava com medo que fosse só a ponta do _iceberg_ – não compreendi sua reação. Ele continuou: ― Os associados fizeram um escândalo logo cedo, mas eu impedi que falassem antes que eu conversasse com você. Estão com medo que isto afete a estabilidade da empresa, alguns jornalistas já apareceram hoje pedindo declarações.

― Eu sinto muito...

― Meu filho, em primeiro lugar, a sua vida pessoal é sua – ele fez uma pausa: ―... Eu já estava começando a acreditar que você fosse uma daquelas pessoas fechadas para tudo além do trabalho, que sequer se casaria. Estava preocupado, porque a hora da indicação está chegando e você parecia estagnado, trabalhando como ninguém, mas sozinho, incompleto, sem o brilho e o ânimo que tinha quando era mais jovem. Que bom que eu estava enganado.

Era real? Era meu padrinho dizendo aquilo? ― E-está falando sério?

― Sim. Agora preciso encarar aquelas víboras. Espere aqui, vou falar com eles antes que aqueles covardes digam alguma besteira aos jornalistas ou comecem a vender todas as ações e acabem com a nossa empresa.

Vi o velho seguir para sua sala de reuniões ainda assombrado com a maneira como ele estava reagindo à notícia, e sentei-me (ou melhor: desmoronei) em uma das cadeiras diante da escrivaninha. Simms saiu da sala, sem dizer qualquer coisa, e eu esperei. Esperei por minutos apenas, mas que perduraram em minha agonia: o frio nas costas, as mãos suando; e o presidente que já estava de volta. Aguardei suas palavras, com a expectativa de quem aguarda o pronunciamento de uma sentença.

― Eles estavam apavorados por saberem do seu... da sua... erm, dessa situação pelos jornais. Foi ótimo você ter enviado os relatórios mais cedo e mostrar que os negócios continuam bem, e também as informações sobre as várias ligações de novos clientes e patrocinadores interessados – fiquei estático. Relatórios? Eu não havia enviado nada! Ele continuou: ― Você já está cuidando bem da empresa, Steve, está tudo em ordem. O mundo está mesmo mudado, hein.

Ele ocupou sua poltrona, com um leve sorriso no rosto, e cruzou os dedos sobre a mesa.

Silêncio novamente: ― ... Desculpe por ficar sabendo assim, Joe.

― Não se preocupe comigo. A maioria dos acionistas também concorda com isso... desde que: você honre o que disse sobre seu casamento e cumpra a tradição de formar uma família, com respeito, bons modos – aproximou-se falando baixinho – e nada de promiscuidades.

Ri dele, nada ofendido, e concordei com as exigências: ― É claro. Mas... você aceita, não é?

― Steven, eu quero o que for melhor para você. Sabe por que temos esta regra de se casar? – eu ia abrir a boca, mas ele não me deixou tempo para responder: ― É para que se garanta que o presidente da empresa tenha um herdeiro quando se aposentar. Quando chegar a sua vez, terá que passar este legado para alguém, e você não quer entregá-lo ao seu primo Sam, ou ao bebê que está chegando, certo? – baixei o olhar, pensativo. ― O seu primo continua de olho neste posto. Então eu sugiro que você, ao menos, se case e arranje um herdeiro, como está prometendo – balancei a cabeça, concordando. ― Você já faz muito trabalhando sua alma aqui para manter o legado em favor das suas irmãs, seu pai teria orgulho de você. Mas não pense que vai se casar com qualquer um, terá que me apresentar este seu... o futuro membro da família. Eu tenho que dar a minha bênção.

― Sim, Joe. Mas...

― Eu sei: a sua madrasta. Teremos que convencê-la antes disto.

― Eu farei isso – declarei, com confiança.

― Tente fazê-lo nos próximos seis meses. Se, até a minha aposentadoria, você não estiver casado, terei que passar a bola para os Denning.

― Pode deixar – respondi, decidido.

― Agora, vamos trabalhar – meu padrinho estendeu-me a mão, e eu sorri emocionado. Levantei e abracei-o forte; como eu demorei a soltá-lo, resmungou: ― Tudo bem. Chega, chega. Estamos na empresa – ele bateu de leve em meu ombro, sorriu e me dispensou.

Passei pelos corredores sem sentir meus pés tocarem o chão, era surreal o que estava acontecendo. As conversas e burburinhos incessantes eram a única coisa que eu conseguia registrar com mais certeza, agora que não estava mais apavorado: uma atrás da outra, as funcionárias me observavam de olhos arregalados, ou balançavam a cabeça – inclusive alguns homens, dos poucos que se arriscaram a cruzar o meu caminho. Pensei que a vibração de ódio e desgosto seria maior, mas esta pareceu não se manifestar naquela manhã, ou estava escondida demais na curiosidade do momento: O CHEFE É MESMO GAY?

Cheguei ao meu escritório esgotado, sem lembrar-me sequer de visitar a cafeteria em meio à bagunça de telefonemas, cochichos e profusão de curiosos que me espreitaram durante o pequeno trajeto. Não era fácil ser o centro das atenções. Enfiei-me em meu gabinete, cerrando a porta às minhas costas.

Silêncio... e o rosto conhecido, que não moveu sequer um músculo além dos absolutamente necessários para dar-me a saudação do dia: ― Você está atrasado.

Eu ainda estava retomando meu fôlego e a noção de realidade: ― Eu sei. Tive que encarar os acionistas logo de manhã – larguei a maleta e espalhei-me sobre minha poltrona. Respirei fundo e observei a reação do assistente, que continuava quieto, de pé, próximo do balcão de arquivos: ― Obrigado, os relatórios ajudaram – eu disse, tentando ver se havia alguma alteração na expressão do loiro.

― É claro que sim – ele respondeu faticamente; e eu não fiquei nem um pouco surpreso com aquela modéstia. ― O resultado sobre a empresa foi positivo, você tem sorte – ele abriu o livro preto que estava em suas mãos, demonstrando não se importar nem um pouco com a minha cara de descontentamento. Ele não precisava ter feito pouco caso do que estava acontecendo! ― O seu primeiro compromisso já está aguardando na sala de reuniões – declarou ele, alheio às minhas caretas.

― Certo, já estou indo – e levantei-me, prontamente. Ele não iria perguntar nada? Não estava curioso?

― Aqui – Daniel alcançou-me um copo grande de isopor, que estava sobre os arquivos. Aceitei o oferecido e encarei o loirinho, desconfiado:

― O que é isto?

― É café.

― ... Para mim?

― Sim – respondeu de forma simples. ― Com creme e sem açúcar.

Aí sim eu fiquei estupefato: ― Por que trouxe café para mim? Você disse que nunca buscaria café para mim!

― Mas eu não busquei café para você: eu busquei para mim e resolvi pegar um para você também – e deu-me as costas, levando a agenda e alguns arquivos de baixo do braço. Segui o assistente até a sala de reuniões, que ficava do lado oposto à porta de meu gabinete, na antessala do escritório, ainda digerindo aquele extremo ato de generosidade.

Lá, encontramos os representantes do novo cliente em potencial e a Diretora do Departamento de Criação, Gabrielle Asano – uma moça educada e competente, que já trabalhava na empresa há alguns anos. Ela empalideceu quando entramos na sala, e eu quase travei com a sua reação; mas aí ela avermelhou quando Daniel a cumprimentou. Eu consegui ficar mais calmo e sorri de canto: ele já havia arranjado uma fã! Bem, era de se esperar, o insolente até que era atraente.

Começamos a reunião, e a moça parecia perder todo o tino cada vez que tinha que tomar a palavra; não era por nervosismo de falar em público, porque eu já a conhecia e ela havia ajudado a fechar inúmeros contratos justamente por saber lidar com aquele tipo de reunião, ela trocava as palavras apenas quando Daniel parava de anotar a pauta da reunião e prestava atenção nela. O homem estava totalmente desatento ao efeito que causava na diretora e chegou a aproximar-se dela no final, para conseguir sua assinatura na ata. A moreninha assinou rápida e afastou-se dele, sutilmente abanando o rosto – tive que me segurar para não rir da cara de assombro que o assistente fizera.

Após, na recepção do segundo cliente, o mesmo ocorreu. Daniel aproximou-se mais de Gabrielle para acionar o retroprojetor da sala, que ficava acima da mesa. A mulher encolheu-se e ficou da cor da blusa rubra que estava usando. Eu senti até pena do insolente: ao final das reuniões da manhã, ele já nem se aproximava mais da diretora e evitava levantar os braços.

Fizemos a pausa para o almoço, e liguei para Nick para contar-lhe das novidades (e que havia revelado sobre o nosso noivado). Estava fácil ser tomado pela euforia, cheguei ao trabalho sem ter sequer a certeza de que me deixariam entrar na empresa, e acabei sendo recebido de braços abertos pelo meu padrinho, os acionistas aceitaram a situação e Daniel havia me ajudado quando mais precisei. Acreditava que havia destruído o nome e o patrimônio de meu pai por descobrirem meu segredo, já estava até enumerando as formas de me desculpar, mas tudo estava se saindo de maneira perfeita para nós. Aguardei na linha, mas o ruivo novamente não atendeu. Suspirei, ainda de bom-humor, nada poderia me abalar depois de tudo o que aconteceu, e voltei para atender às reuniões da tarde.

O loirinho recebeu-me novamente no escritório: ― A primeira hora será com os Stewart – e olhou bem para mim: ― A diretora Asano vai mesmo participar?

Contive a vontade de soltar alguma gracinha: ― Sim. Ela é a _diretora_.

O homem colocou a agenda e as pastas sobre sua mesa, abriu uma das gavetas da escrivaninha e foi para o banheiro do escritório. Escutei-o, lá de dentro, inundar a atmosfera com um jato de desodorante spray; pensei que havia terminado após ter parecido esvaziar a embalagem em apenas uma aplicação, mas ele acionou a válvula ainda mais. Antes que ele se desodorizasse pela terceira vez, afastei-me do lavabo balançando a cabeça, o perfume já estava escapando pela fresta da porta. Cumprimentei Gabrielle, que entrava rapidamente na sala de reuniões naquele exato momento, e quando Daniel retornou à antessala, eu estava sentado em sua cadeira, esperando:

― Está pronto? Não quer ir ao barbeiro antes?

Ele encarou-me, sem achar graça: ― Vamos – disse-me, não tão animado. Era a primeira vez que eu o via relutante para realizar alguma tarefa. Ingressamos na sala e avistamos os dois representantes do cliente e também a Diretora do Departamento de Criação; ela mal olhou para o loiro quando este os cumprimentou. Vi que Daniel mirou no assento livre que restava na ala do cliente para evitar a outra cadeira, que ficava ao lado da mulher. Apressei-me e sentei-me no tal lugar "despretensiosamente" (meu dia estava sendo bom demais para eu deixar uma oportunidade assim escapar!). O assistente parou no meio do caminho, e ri por dentro ao vê-lo se debater em silêncio por ter que circundar a mesa novamente e sentar-se ao lado da morena. Esperei que se acomodasse, e quando ele baixou bem os braços, colados ao corpo, eu disse:

― Daniel, pode me emprestar a sua caneta? – ele ficou, alguns segundos, imóvel, então esticou o braço e depositou a caneta sobre o centro da mesa. ― Eu não alcanço, pode colocá-la mais perto? – pedi inocentemente; ele olhou-me bem nos olhos e, após trucidar-me várias vezes em pensamento (eu juro que ele o fez, estava escrito em sua expressão), debruçou-se sobre a mesa oval e empurrou a caneta, aproximando-se consequentemente da morena; ela empertigou-se na cadeira e virou o rosto levemente para o outro lado. O loiro hesitou, e eu continuei:

― Desculpe, eu ainda não alcanço – devo ter me entregado nessa hora, pois a pouca incerteza no rosto de Daniel desvaneceu-se. Ele voltou a sentar-se em sua cadeira e arremessou-me a caneta, como se fosse um passe bruto de basquete. Consegui evitar que o objeto acertasse algum ponto vital de meu corpo e sorri, desmascarando meu divertimento: ― Obrigado! – havia descoberto que ele era educado demais para reagir sem uma provocação digna. O mesmo em relação aos lugares: havia mais sete cadeiras vazias, mas não seria cortês negar-se a sentar ao lado da mulher e deixá-la sozinha naquela ala da mesa oval, não é mesmo?

Consegui fazê-lo movimentar-se ao redor de Gabrielle mais algumas vezes. A diretora não deixava de averter o rosto ou enrijecer-se no lugar, imóvel. E Daniel continuava preocupado com as reações da morena. Eu estava me divertindo muito com aquilo, até a sombra de timidez que vi tocar o rosto dele por algumas vezes foi adorável. Terminada a última reunião, Asano despediu-se rapidamente e fugiu da sala junto dos clientes. O loirinho permaneceu imóvel diante da porta:

― Eu estou fedendo? – ele franziu o cenho.

Aproximei-me de braços cruzados: ― Não.

O outro resmungou: ― Eu devo estar fedendo de alguma forma – e afrouxou a gravata, cheirou a gola e em baixo das mangas.

Ri: ― O que está fazendo?

― Deve ter alguma coisa errada... – ele continuou conferindo os antebraços: ― A diretora cobriu o nariz quando chegou perto de mim, em _todas_ as vezes...

― Espere aí – aproximei-me mais. Virei o assistente para mim, traguei o ar ao redor dele e fiz uma cara pensativa, então o mirei nos olhos ― É. É isso.

― É mau hálito? – pôs a mão sobre a boca: ― Mas eu escovei os dentes!

― Deixe-me tentar explicar de uma maneira que você possa entender... – dei uma pausa para fazer mais drama; já era hora de ser gentil com o homem por ter me ajudado nesses dois dias, mas eu simplesmente não podia evitar. ― Você é... – pausei novamente, para ampliar o sofrimento dele, então completei: ― ... cheiroso.

Daniel juntou mais ainda as sobrancelhas: ― Ah. Ironicamente falando.

― Não. Literalmente falando. Você cheira muito bem, e isto é um fato – ele continuou encarando-me, desconfiado. Continuei: ― É a sua loção, ou seus feromônios, ou tudo isso com a adição dos quinhentos mililitros de desodorante que você aplicou hoje. Foi demais para a garota, ela te acha atraente, é só isso.

― Ah, ela me acha atraente – ele repetiu – foi por isso que ela _fugiu_.

Revirei os olhos: ― Daniel, como o entendido no assunto, que você sabe que eu sou, acredite em mim quando digo que você não está fedendo e não tem mau hálito, muito pelo contrário – "exceto pela insolência", completei apenas em pensamento.

― Pois ela deu a impressão perfeita de que não estava me suportando. E você não ajudou, por sinal – constatou a última parte.

Evitei de rir na cara dele: ― Isso acontece quando estamos perto de alguém atraente, ela ficou tão nervosa e preocupada em não fazer nada de errado que acabou fazendo o que não queria – ele continuou com o olhar cético. ― Vai por mim, você é insolente, mas é gostoso.

Ele eriçou-se irritado: ― Alguma parte disso era para ser um elogio?

― Foi definitivamente um elogio – declarei. Ele franziu o rosto, ainda mais sério. ― O que foi, Daniel? Por que essa careta?

― Não faça mais isso.

― O quê?

― Isso. Esta conversa está começando a me assustar.

Balancei a cabeça: ― Eu não irei atacá-lo, se é o que está pensando.

― É o que espero, pensei que tivesse um namorado.

― Você quer dizer NOIVO. Ele me pediu em casamento ontem à noite – respondi com orgulho.

― Verdade?

― Sim, acha que gays não se casam?

Daniel rebateu a ironia de minha pergunta com um meio-sorriso zombeteiro: ― Não irei sequer mencionar o aspecto legal. Qual é o nome dele?

Fui pego de surpresa. Ele fora o primeiro a perguntar aquilo: ― N-Nick Taylor – respondi.

Daniel esticou o braço: ― Então, parabéns.

Encarei a mão à minha frente e dei-me conta que era a primeira e a única a me cumprimentar, a oferecer-me os parabéns por estar prestes a me casar com o homem que eu amava, o primeiro rosto a sorrir-me com simpatia ao realmente felicitar-me pelo meu noivado. Aceitei o cumprimento e balancei sua mão, ainda um tanto mesmerizado. Encarei o assistente, grato pelos votos que me pareceram sinceros e também por tudo o que havia feito até ali: ― Obrigado, Daniel. Muito obrigado!

― Pode me chamar de Danny.

Sorri: ― E você pode me chamar de Steve.

Ficamos alguns segundos ali, parados, até que ele disse: ― Acho que pode soltar minha mão agora – e ali estava ele, de volta à sua maneira insolente de ser, à qual eu já estava me acostumando, aliás. Soltei-o rapidamente, um pouco encabulado por ter me demorado tanto no cumprimento. Acontece que eu estava impressionado com a aceitação do colega e... ― Pode sair mais cedo, lembra? Poderá comemorar com seu noivo – ele completou.

― Tem razão! – constatei, lembrando-me que Daniel, digo, Danny, havia reorganizado a agenda para este dia. O loiro balançou a cabeça em sinal de sim, e eu voei da sala, peguei minha pasta e corri para o meu carro, despedindo-me pelo caminho. Aquele dia estava sendo o melhor em muito, muito tempo. Saí do estacionamento da empresa e acelerei pela avenida. Mal aguentava a ansiedade de encontrar Nick e contar-lhe como tudo estava dando certo para nós; poderíamos ficar juntos abertamente! Agradeci mais uma vez em pensamento ao insolente por ter me permitido sair uma hora mais cedo neste dia incrível e rumei para nossa casa. Liguei o rádio, e minha música predileta estava tocando. Parei no sinal cantarolando o refrão; até que vi na janela o rosto do mesmo guarda que havia me abordado naquela manhã. Ele fez sinal para eu baixar o som e eu me dei conta de que estava ouvindo George Michael quase no volume máximo. O homem de uniforme balançou a cabeça e se afastou, voltando a fiscalizar o cruzamento. Ignorei o vexame e segui meu caminho.

Eu sorri para todos os lados enquanto entrava no mercado, comprei os ingredientes para a comida preferida de Nick e sorri ainda mais enquanto voltava para o carro. Quinze minutos depois, estava ali, o nosso "ninho". Manobrei o veículo, risonho, lembrando-me de como Nick sempre detestou quando eu brincava comparando nosso relacionamento a essas expressões corriqueiras. A picape dele estava na frente da casa, como ele sempre fazia quando estava de sobreaviso em relação a algum paciente. Seria ótimo se ele não recebesse nenhum chamado e aquela noite pudesse ser só nossa. Parei do outro lado da rua e corri para a porta, abrindo-a de maneira afobada. Nick não estava por ali. Larguei as sacolas sobre a mesa da cozinha e ouvi barulho no segundo andar. Peguei o champanhe, fui até o armário e servi duas taças. Subi as escadas, devagar, pronto para atacá-lo com as novidades e com todas as coisas incríveis que já estava planejando a tarde toda.

Ah, se eu tivesse assistido a filmes ou lido romances o suficiente, jamais teria feito o que fiz... Na verdade, eu havia lido romances e assistido filmes, mas nunca imaginei que poderia acontecer comigo, eu nunca havia me considerado uma personagem patética e cega de amor, que sequer percebe quando está sendo traída pela sua própria metade! Decidir surpreender alguém, como eu fiz, é como um prelúdio para o desastre, como um anúncio de que tudo em que você acredita vai acabar, como o barulho inicial do seu peito apertando e de seu coração se partindo enquanto escuta seu amado dizendo "eu te amo" a outra pessoa... enquanto ele diz isso no quarto que era especial, sobre a cama que era de vocês dois... Eu não queria ter decidido aquilo, eu não queria ter saído mais cedo do trabalho, eu não queria mais agradecer a Danny. Se eu não estivesse ouvindo os sons do outro lado da porta da suíte, eu poderia continuar vivendo como antes, certo? Eu poderia fingir que não era real, que Nick não estava com alguém em nossa casa, que ele não estava fazendo amor com uma mulher sobre nossos lençóis...

Estava sendo exatamente igual àquelas ficções que eu já conhecia, só que de uma forma não tão poética, e a trilha sonora era de matar: ainda não havia entrado no quarto, e os gemidos já denunciavam tudo. Mas ver Nick daquela forma, pela porta entreaberta, não era suficiente, eu tinha que ter certeza. Adentrei o quarto e embora estivesse atordoado, minha visão rápida foi suficiente para registrar, em detalhes, além das taças se partindo aos meus pés, tudo o que estava acontecendo ali.

. continua .

* * *

**N.A.:** Obrigadíssima pelos reviews! **LiaCollins**, **amsinc**, **Yvarlcris** agradeço imensamente pelos comentários! Espero que este capítulo tenha agradado também! **Cris, te amo! Afilhada mais linda do mundo! Beijooooooooooo**


	3. Se Importassem, os Meios I

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU – universo alternativo; POV; BRomance; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe. Fanfic baseada no filme "A Promessa".

* * *

**S.I.M. – SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (T)**

_. ._

_~Se importassem, os Meios... (Daniel)~_

_I - a casa de Danny_

_. ._

Aquela manhã estava clara e morna, o dia seria ensolarado; eu estava me sentindo bem. Levantei cedo e fui para o banho. Finalmente iria visitar tia Anna durante a folga. Durante os últimos meses (ou melhor: anos), estive totalmente envolvido no trabalho; mas com a minha recente promoção e o tal noivado do "vice" – meu chefe, Steven McGarrett – acabara sobrando tempo para, enfim, ter um descanso. O homem era caprichoso e quase infantil em muitos aspectos, mas conseguia administrar a vice-presidência de forma decente, não foi difícil colocar nos eixos o trabalho que a ex-secretária deixara pela metade. E ter que me esforçar para lembrar quando fora a última vez que eu tirei dois dias consecutivos de folga já estava me perturbando; decidi que neste final de semana não pensaria naquela empresa infernal ou no patrão nada convencional, e pagaria a visita que já estava devendo àqueles dois há vários meses.

Estava terminando de fazer a barba, quando o flash insistente da campainha me interrompeu; certamente o táxi, que chegara cedo demais. Eu havia recém saído do banho, apenas vesti o roupão, desviei da mala pronta aos pés de minha poltrona preferida na sala e fui atender a porta. Fiquei estático ao ver quem era:

― McGarrett?

― Bom dia! – disse o moreno, entrando na casa: ― "Steve", por favor. Eu não sabia seu telefone, então tive que buscar na lista da empresa e acabei descobrindo seu endereço! – deu um sorriso: ― Oh, que ótima decoração!

O homem estava falando alto, ao que parecia, estendendo os braços mais do que eu estava acostumado a ver, e estava sendo fácil lê-lo, como sempre: ― O que aconteceu? Por que veio até aqui?

― Ah, sim. Preciso que me ajude a revisar estes projetos – disse o vice ao abrir uma pasta cheia de papéis, e passou a espalhá-los pelo sofá.

Não acreditei no que estava vendo: ― Hoje é sábado!

― Eu sei. E é muitíssimo importante que faça isso imediatamente. Estou fugindo de meu padrinho desde ontem e só consegui estes documentos porque me escondi na empresa essa madrugada. Se Joe me encontrar antes de fecharmos o negócio, estou fora!

― O quê?

― Fo-ra – ele falou devagar: ― Estou fora da disputa. Ele vai dar o cargo para meu primo enjoado Denning.

― Você é o melhor administrador que a empresa tem, White nunca faria essa coisa de "fo-ra". Agora, se me der licença, preciso terminar de me aprontar, tenho que sair.

― Aonde você vai?

― Visitar minha tia. Estou esperando o táxi para o aeroporto, tenho que me aprontar o mais rápido possível.

― Mas eu estou contando com você, não pode me deixar na mão justamente agora! Margaret ligou ontem à noite avisando que Joe está a minha procura. Se ele me encontrar agora, acabou! Dessa vez é sério!

― E o que aconteceu para ele resolver fazer isso justamente na minha folga? Pensei que depois do que aconteceu ontem, nada mais poderia estar no seu caminho.

― O meu primo vai ter um bebê!

― Nossa. Que grande novidade – cruzei os braços, enfadado.

― Pode zombar, mas se você não me ajudar agora, vai trabalhar para aquele idiota burocrático pelo resto da sua vida. Você quer isso?

Suspirei cansadamente: ― Não precisa ser tão dramático. Eu o ajudarei quando voltar.

― Tem que ser agora – ele falou, abrindo novamente os braços. ― Meu padrinho está atrás de mim, preciso dar a ele uma resposta positiva quanto a esse meganegócio, é a minha única chance de continuar como candidato à presidência da empresa!

― Como assim? Você disse que estava tudo em ordem para sua promoção. Agora é só esperar seu casamento, e pronto.

A expressão de Steven mudou e ele deixou-se cair sobre o sofá, assumindo um ar mais abatido: ― O meu noivado foi cancelado.

― Mas... estão noivos há apenas dois dias!

― Ontem, depois que saí mais cedo do escritório, resolvi ir para a casa de Nick. Mas quando entrei, eu... eu... algo desagradável aconteceu – o homem suspirou com muito pesar. Esfregou o rosto rapidamente com uma das mãos e continuou: ― Havia mais alguém com ele...

Fiquei sem palavras por alguns instantes: ― ... Eu sinto muito.

― Mas não adianta sentir pelo que já passou – ele disse, como que engolindo a mágoa. Recompôs-se num instante: ― Agora não é hora de desespero. Então, vai me ajudar? – perguntou com aquele sorriso forçado novamente; o homem estava mal. A campainha piscou mais uma vez, interrompendo a minha resposta. Ao abrir a porta, ainda não era o serviço de táxi: deparei-me com um homem grisalho, de estatura média. Estava muito bem vestido e possuía um olhar altivo. Eu o reconheci, era o senhor Simms, conselheiro do padrinho de Steven na empresa.

― Posso entrar? – perguntou o conselheiro, mas já estava passando pela porta e ingressando na casa. Steven, ao ver o homem, empalideceu e espiou ao redor dele; mas Simms estava sozinho. O senhor cumprimentou-o com um gesto formal com a cabeça, então observou o vice, todos os móveis da sala, e fixou o olhar em mim como se estivesse tentando adivinhar o que eu pensava.

― A que devo a visita, senhor Simms?

― Estava à procura de Steven – entendi o que ele havia dito depois de pensar um momento.

― Como me encontrou aqui? – o moreno perguntou.

― Não pude encontrá-lo na empresa nem em seu apartamento, então ouvi rumores de que poderia estar com seu noivo. Mas ninguém, nem mesmo eu, sabia quem poderia ser essa pessoa – e encarou a mim novamente: ― Eu não imaginava que estaria aqui...

Eu não tive certeza de que fora isso que o homem dissera, mas foi o que consegui entender. Simms tinha um enorme bigode grisalho que cobria seus lábios, de forma que se tornava muito difícil a leitura labial.

― Mas é aqui que estou – replicou Steven.

― Eu posso ver – compreendi Simms dizer claramente, e olhar-me dos pés à cabeça. Dei-me conta de que ainda estava vestindo apenas o roupão de banho de quando Steven batera à porta, e me ofendi com a maneira como o velho me encarou:

― Senhor Simms, McGarrett veio me visitar a trabalho, precisamos terminar a... – mas fui interrompido por Steven, que estendeu o braço.

― E o que ele precisa de mim com tanta urgência, Simms?

― Primeiro, gostaria de saber o que está acontecendo com você. Parece que está fugindo de seu padrinho.

― Eu não estou fugindo de nada, estou apenas ocupado.

― Ocupado a ponto de sequer apresentar a seu padrinho o homem com quem pretende se casar? Sabe que isso pode impedi-lo de assumir o novo cargo?

Vi Steven cerrar a mandíbula, apreensivo, e balancei a cabeça. Era ridícula aquela exigência de ser uma pessoa casada para ser nomeado presidente da empresa.

― Não preciso de sermões, Simms. Não apresentei o noivo porque o casamento não vai mais acontecer – vi que ele mal conseguiu esconder a amargura ao terminar a frase: ― Então, parece que eu não preencho mais todos os requisitos para ser presidente – já parecia mais triste novamente, o vice estava realmente em frangalhos.

Simms pareceu se comover por um segundo: ― Mas... – o velho olhou para mim mais uma vez e encarou Steven, acrescentando com falso tom de tristeza, que compreendi tão nítido como se o estivesse escutando naquela hora: ― Vocês dois combinam tão bem, isso não é possível!

Steven pareceu surpreso com a afirmação. Eu não entendi bem o rumo daquela conversa; e nem queria!

― Eu já disse que... – o moreno começou, mas foi interrompido pelo velho:

― Acredito que se você apresentar seu noivo, hoje, ao seu padrinho, este ficará muito satisfeito, assim como os associados, com a possibilidade de você ser o novo presidente. Depois disso, vocês dois poderão pensar melhor se devem continuar noivos ou não.

Simms deixou Steven por alguns segundos assimilar o que ele acabara de insinuar. E eu me neguei a acreditar que era aquilo mesmo que o velhote dissera: ― O que está acontecendo aqui?

― Espero vê-los na festa hoje à noite. Sua madrasta vai adorar conhecer seu noivo na ocasião – o conselheiro falou e saiu rapidamente da casa, fechando a porta. Alcancei o aparelho auditivo que estava sobre a mesinha ao lado da poltrona e o ativei.

― Afinal, o que ele queria exatamente? – exigi do vice. Steven não respondeu, apenas fitou-me, mudo por alguns instantes. Até que ele assumiu uma expressão estranha, que eu imaginei que me traria problemas. Ele começou:

― Meu padrinho ainda não conhece meu noivo. Isso é bom, posso arranjar alguém antes de encontrá-lo na festa.

― Ótimo! Agora, pode sair para que eu termine de me aprontar?

― Você não entendeu. Estou falando de alguém que me ajude só por enquanto; depois que eu estiver no cargo, direi a Joe que nos separamos.

― Ainda é ótimo. Agora saia, por favor.

― Daniel, você é inteligente – eu o fitei: ― E é bonito também – ele completou.

Eu o encarei, descrente, e franzi as sobrancelhas: ― Já lhe disse para não fazer isso!

― Mas é verdade, você é um ótimo partido. Por que nunca nos encontramos na empresa antes?

Eu o confrontei incrédulo, ou irritado, ou as duas coisas: ― Onde está querendo chegar?

― Estou pensando no meu novo noivo, alguém bem sucedido e atraente também – e apontou para a estante da sala. ― Isso pode dar certo!

Espiei naquela direção: ― Vai se casar com Bono Vox – dissimulei, olhando para a capa da revista que estava na prateleira do móvel. ― Boa sorte!

― Não, seu idiota! Estou falando de VOCÊ! – olhei novamente e vi que ele indicava exatamente meu reflexo no espelho da estante; fiz uma careta. ― Por que você sempre faz essa cara? – ele exclamou.

― Eu nunca faria uma coisa assim. Talvez tenha mais sorte com o cara do U2 – respondi simplesmente.

― Deixe de gracinhas, e pense comigo: enquanto meu padrinho acreditar que vou me casar, não serei excluído da disputa. É perfeito! Eu já tenho a aprovação dos sócios, já tenho o meganegócio, só falta o noivo!

― Eu não entendo como você pode sorrir enquanto diz isso.

― Vamos lá, eu sei que vai me ajudar. Você faria qualquer coisa para que eu consiga a indicação.

― E o que te faz pensar assim? – perguntei ceticamente.

― Ora, a forma como sempre dá um jeito de consertar tudo no escritório; como cuida das coisas para mim...

― Você é meu chefe, é claro que cuido das coisas para você.

― Então vai me ajudar mais uma vez, não é? Vai fazer o que eu lhe pedi!

― Ajudar? Na verdade, não entendi nada do que disse, meu aparelho está desligado agora – apontei para o ouvido e depois cruzei os braços.

― Não se faça de desentendido, eu não caio mais nessa. Só estou pedindo para você me ajudar provisoriamente. Seja meu noivo por um tempo, por favor!

Fiz mais uma careta: ― Se é assim tão simples, então peça para que outra pessoa o faça. Você deve ter seus amigos gays para isso.

― Mas eu só posso confiar em você, não posso pedir isso a mais ninguém. Não posso ficar trocando de namorados o tempo todo, tem que ser uma pessoa profissional, que tenha interesse no meu sucesso e não me abandone no meio de tudo... ou me passe a perna por um rabo de saia – ele falou a última parte com um tanto de raiva.

Continuei de braços cruzados: ― Lembra quando eu disse que não bancaria o capacho para você? Pois é, este tipo de coisa absurda está incluído nessa parte. Não acredito que estou desperdiçando o meu fim de semana com esta baboseira!

― Mas e quanto à minha indicação? Pensei que me apoiaria no que eu precisasse!

― É claro que apoiarei. Mas deve haver outra maneira para isso, alguma que não inclua mentira, assédio sexual ou a certeza de perder meu emprego. Não me envolva nisso, Steven. Eu não sou homossexual, e como empregado de seu padrinho, não irei mentir assim.

― Daniel, se não me ajudar, eu não serei promovido e a culpa será sua, sabia?

― ...

― Vai continuar ganhando esta merreca, e nunca poderá pagar esta casa – eu o encarei surpreso: ― É, eu sei sobre o empréstimo que fez com a empresa – e ele sorriu de canto, daquela maneira que eu estava aprendendo a temer.

― E-eu posso dar um jeito de pagar tudo, não vai conseguir me chantagear com isso!

― Tudo bem. Se você não fizer isso, eu vou espalhar para todos que terminei meu noivado porque tive um caso homossexual depravado com VOCÊ, seu destruidor de lares!

― Não pode estar falando sério!

― A única maneira de terem engolido a minha indicação foi por eu mostrar que era sério o meu relacionamento, que iria me casar. Se no dia seguinte à notícia de que tenho um noivo, descobrirem que terminamos, será um escândalo. Eles irão acreditar que realmente não conseguimos ser fiéis e íntegros só porque somos gays, Daniel, e será Sam Denning a assumir a empresa.

― GAY. Estamos falando de VOCÊ. Não fique me inserindo assim nessa história!

― Eu preciso de você. Nunca fiz nada parecido na vida e estou aqui, desesperado, te pedindo que me ajude, por favor – a campainha foi acionada novamente. ― Está com você, "Danny", todo o nosso futuro.

Fiquei quieto. Dei-lhe as costas e atendi a porta: desta vez era o serviço de táxi, lindamente pontual; mordisquei o interior da boca, sério: se eu tivesse agendado a corrida quinze minutos mais cedo, certamente não estaria ali, no meio daquela loucura. Pensei que meu primeiro dia de trabalho havia sido o pior, mas estava enganado, terminantemente enganado. Bati a porta, dispensando o motorista sem dizer nada, e rumei ao banheiro. Então, era esta a raiva contida da qual eu ouvira falar por tantos anos...

. continua .

* * *

**N.A.: **Ponto de vista do Danny, é bom dar uma espiada nos pensamentos do loirinho de vez em quando. Beijos enooormes às leitoras do meu coração!

**Cris**, **Lia**, **amsinc**, obrigadíssima por passarem até aqui e deixarem seus comentários! Eu estou super feliz que estejam gostando da fic até agora. Tomara que este capítulo também agrade vocês!

Beijos e até logo!


	4. Se Importassem, os Meios II

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU – universo alternativo; POV; BRomance; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe. Fanfic baseada no filme "A Promessa".

* * *

**S.I.M. – SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (T)**

_. ._

_~Se importassem, os Meios... (Daniel)~_

_II – o baile da empresa_

_. ._

Às sete horas da noite, Steven batia novamente à minha porta. Eu já estava equipado com o melhor terno e a pior expressão que consegui preparar naquele curto período de tempo desde a invasão massiva que ocorrera em minha casa naquela manhã.

― Meu noivo, você está ótimo nessa roupa! – o moreno exclamou e adentrou a sala, enquanto eu fechava a porta.

― Não diga isso, eu não concordei em te ajudar. Estou indo a essa festa apenas para auxiliar no anúncio do meganegócio.

― Você é durão. Bem, está pronto? Temos que chegar à festa antes de Sam.

Ignorei o humor forçosamente relaxado do moreno: ― Estupidez ter que competir com seu primo. É normal o filho assumir os negócios que eram do pai em uma empresa familiar – disse, enquanto apanhava a carteira e saíamos da casa. Tranquei a porta: ― Se eles não o indicarem depois do que saiu nos jornais, certamente serão acusados por discriminação, Steven.

Entramos no carro do vice, e ele acionou a ignição do automóvel: ― É exatamente por isso que quero ser indicado dentro dos termos e exigências de todos eles. Não trabalhei duro todos esses anos para acabar sendo nomeado como um intruso, como se fossem obrigados a me aceitar só por que sou homossexual – senti a seriedade do que ele dissera. Alcançar os objetivos com as próprias forças e ser levado a sério no que faz; era o que ele queria. Eu sabia bem o que era passar por isso. Apertei o cinto de segurança, e McGarrett pôs o carro em movimento.

― Trouxe a cópia do projeto? – perguntei. Ele apertou levemente os lábios, e eu não gostei daquilo: ― Vai dizer que não trouxe nada e pretende ganhá-los apenas com ideias? Você é um administrador bem ousado – cruzei os braços.

― Eu não tive tempo de terminar o projeto, está bem? Levei o fora só ontem, lembra? – e voltou a olhar para a estrada, emburrado e sem esconder a mágoa.

― Vai ser difícil ganhar credibilidade se você não souber nem por onde começar – ele me lançou um olhar indignado. Olhei pela janela: ― Mas parece que iremos tentar mesmo assim.

― Daniel... – o homem demorou a terminar a frase: ― ... Obrigado por me acompanhar.

Olhei para o moreno ao meu lado, ele manteve o rosto virado para frente, dirigindo, e evitava me encarar. Bem, era para ser o tal Nick Taylor ao seu lado agora, e não eu. Ele havia acabado de perder o noivo, não era estranho que estivesse, no mínimo, triste ou desnorteado com esses acontecimentos repentinos. Talvez, se continuássemos falando de trabalho, ele abandonasse esse olhar desolado e conseguisse se distrair durante a festa. Seria melhor se ele não desmoronasse, não sou uma pessoa adequada para consolar qualquer um.

― Vai dar tudo certo. Você é o favorito, todos sabem disso.

Steven apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Chegamos ao local da comemoração anual pelo aniversário da empresa. Alguns dos empregados foram convidados e quase todos os associados deveriam estar presentes, além da família de Steven. Contudo, nenhum jornalista fora permitido desta vez. Passamos pela portaria e alcançamos o enorme jardim onde todos estavam sendo recepcionados e desfrutavam de boa comida e boa música, como era de costume nos eventos que levavam o nome dos McGarrett; era a primeira vez que eu participava de algum deles, mas os jornais faziam jus ao esplendor daquelas solenidades.

As pessoas pelas quais passávamos mostraram-se curiosas ao ver que eu estava acompanhando o vice-presidente. Avistamos Margaret adiante, que se afastou de Simms e veio cumprimentar-nos: ― Vejo que veio acompanhado – disse ela a Steven. ― É ótimo vê-lo novamente, Williams.

― Também é bom vê-la, está deslumbrante, Margaret – respondi. A senhora conteve um sorriso e aproximou-se do vice, sussurrando algo ao seu ouvido. Os dois se afastaram um pouco, e eu lhes dei a privacidade que queriam; caminhei alguns passos e servi-me de uma dose de ponche, que estava sobre a mesa decorada sob os cuidados do _barman_ no centro do jardim. À direita, uma pista de dança havia sido planejada e vários casais pareciam estar se divertindo. Inúmeras mesas redondas estavam espalhadas, onde o restante dos convidados conversava animadamente. Vi que uma senhora me observava ao longe, elegantemente vestida de forma que se destacava dos demais, ela olhava-me com ternura. Sorri-lhe, e um homem aproximou-se dela, era Joe White. Aquela era a madrasta do vice?

― Droga! – ouvi a voz ao meu lado. Era Steven, praguejando enquanto servia-se do champanhe da mesa. Ele bufou e bebeu a taça inteira em um só gole.

― O que houve?

― Meu primo vai anunciar gêmeos no meio da festa!

Ergui uma sobrancelha: ― E quem liga para quantos filhos ele vai ter? Não deveria se fixar tanto nisso, e pensar mais no seu projeto.

― O que está em jogo aqui é a confiança, a estabilidade. Eu já estou em tremenda desvantagem só por não ter uma namorada! Estou arruinado sem Nick, ainda mais agora que o Denning decidiu pôr descendentes no mundo!

― E quanto à competência profissional? Se fosse assim, bastaria se casar e ter filhos para ser um presidente. Não é só isso que conta, Steven. Mostre seu projeto e eu tenho certeza que irão aceitá-lo – o vice começou a olhar para todos os lados, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa ou alguém, dando a impressão de que havia parado de prestar atenção ao que eu estava falando. Depois de parecer ter encontrado o que queria, contemplou o nada por alguns segundos e encarou-me:

― Tem razão, vou anunciar agora!

― O quê? Mas onde estão os associados? – o moreno segurou minha mão e puxou-me entre a multidão até chegarmos ao palco onde a banda de orquestra tocava.

― Gary, preciso que me ajude a fazer um comunicado – disse ao maestro, sem me soltar.

― O que o senhor desejar! – respondeu o homenzinho, e a música imediatamente diminuiu até o silêncio inundar o local. As pessoas começaram a se aproximar do palco, e Steven me puxou para perto do microfone. Tentei desvencilhar minha mão, mas o outro a segurou com força.

― Boa noite a todos! – disse o vice de forma alegre e confiante. Acompanhei os olhares curiosos para as nossas mãos dadas, e tentei libertar-me sutilmente, mas não consegui. ― Em primeiro lugar, quero dizer aos meus familiares que estou muito orgulhoso por comemorar mais um ano desta empresa incrível. E também do aniversário de uma das fundadoras, que será no próximo mês – todos bateram palmas e eu aproveitei para tentar me soltar novamente, o que resultou apenas em Steven puxando-me ainda mais para o seu lado. Ele continuou: ― Todos os anos, a família é convidada para compartilhar de sua felicidade irradiante na festa de aniversário de minha madrasta, Patricia J. McGarrett, que era a comemoração mais querida por meu pai. Sempre esperei ter a mesma sorte e poder dividir minha vida com alguém especial; por isso venho até aqui, para comunicar a todos minha felicidade também – a intensidade dos cochichos estava aumentando, e também minha apreensão. Ele não faria o que eu estava imaginando, certo? Fiz força, tentando esmagar a mão do homem para que me soltasse, ou ao menos desistisse do que quer estivesse tramando. Ele olhou-me com o canto do olho e continuou, sem me soltar: ― Gostaria que soubessem, oficialmente, que Daniel Williams me pediu em casamento, e eu aceitei!

Todos abriram a boca, sem palavras, inclusive eu, em horror. No segundo seguinte, o local foi tomado por palmas, gritos e assovios. Continuei atônito por alguns segundos, olhando para a multidão que parecia exultante. Steven abraçou-me rapidamente: ― Pare de olhar para todos com essa cara de pânico e diga alguma coisa! – falou de maneira disfarçada e empurrou-me para frente do microfone. Movimentei os olhos e enxerguei vários funcionários conhecidos, o diretor Valling, a diretora Asano, Denning com uma expressão assombrada, ao lado da esposa, e ali, exatamente no centro da plateia, o senhor Joe White e a senhora McGarrett; todos estavam olhando diretamente para mim. ― Vamos lá, Danny, diga algo!

Primeiro, fechei a boca; e depois ri de maneira falsa: ― Você... disse que não faria isso, "Steve".

― Mas eu não pude evitar, meu bem. Mostre a todos como você me ama!

Evitei o impulso de matar McGarrett naquele momento e, já que meu emprego dependia daquilo, balbuciei alguma coisa parecida com: ― T... ...mo...

― Fale mais alto, deixe todos ouvirem! – o vice exclamou.

Inspirei fundo e pus o cérebro para funcionar: ― Eu... eu... – mas quanto mais eu pensava, pior parecia a minha situação, e a demora não estava me ajudando em nada. Imaginei minha casa sendo tomada, meus pertences sendo jogados na sarjeta, meu nome sendo posto na lista negra dos McGarrett e eu tendo que viajar para o sul, o único lugar onde não havia uma filial da empresa, para conseguir um empreguinho de lavador de pratos: ― Eu... te amo... – disse derrotado. Ouvi algumas exclamações de apreciação, algumas de ojeriza. Não acreditei que o vice tivesse vencido assim, tão fácil; o jeito educado e certinho escondia uma víbora por baixo daquele Armani! Continuei: ― Mas eu te amo tanto... que prometo te fazer sentir o MESMO que estou sentindo agora... – Steven parou de sorrir. ― Em dobro! – completei. O pessoal aplaudiu ainda mais, e o moreno ficou com cara de ressabiado. Não me arrisco a dizer que White e a senhora McGarrett tenham gostado, apenas que não odiaram. Steven, aquele grandíssimo filho da...

O moreno puxou-me para fora do palco: ― Vamos continuar a festa! – e virou-se para mim: ― Você se saiu bem, gostei da parte do amor em dobro! – começamos a descer dali.

― Eu estou sem palavras. Lembro-me perfeitamente de não ter concordado com esta loucura... MAS NO QUE ESTAVA PENSANDO? – o outro parou e mirou-me alarmado.

― Foi necessário, assim conseguiremos tempo para a indicação e para fechar o negócio.

― E achou melhor mentir para o seu padrinho? Por que simplesmente não tem uma conversa franca com ele?

― Agora não temos tempo para isso. Já anunciei o noivado, era a melhor saída, Margaret e Simms também concordam – e empurrou-me em direção à multidão.

― Entendi: o seu estado de espírito está tão alterado que não consegue sequer raciocinar. Você está fora de si, McGarrett!

Os parentes do vice estavam perto do palco quando do anunciado e nos alcançaram rapidamente, junto de mais um casal. Tive que me calar:

― Olá, meu querido. Nossa, você me surpreendeu – disse a bela senhora loira enquanto ria suavemente. Ela abraçou Steven de forma carinhosa e afastou-se. ― Então, este é o rapaz que conquistou o meu Steve? Como vai, senhor Williams? – e ofereceu-me a mão.

― Boa noite, senhora McGarrett. Senhor White – cumprimentei os dois. O outro casal que os acompanhava estava sorrindo, e apresentaram-se:

― Parabéns, Steve! – a mulher de cabelos curtos e curvos abraçou forte o vice e depois estendeu a mão para mim: ― É um prazer conhecê-lo. Sou Malia, irmã de Steven – e piscou. ― Este é Chin, meu marido – o sujeito simpático, com ares asiáticos, apertou minha mão; pareciam boas pessoas. O velhote ao nosso lado encarou-me antes que a conversa prosseguisse:

― E então, que história é essa de casamento? Não lembro de ter mencionado isso durante a entrevista que tivemos na outra semana – ouvi Joe dizer. E eu gelei. Relacionamentos assim entre funcionários e membros da família McGarrett não eram bem vistos. Steven sequer havia considerado isso, aquele idiota!

― Daniel não disse nada durante a entrevista porque não queria que isso influenciasse seu julgamento, Joe. E foi VOCÊ quem o escolheu – o moreno replicou.

― Bem... espero que o senhor e a senhora perdoem a maneira súbita da notícia... – tentei remendar.

― Ora, não precisam se desculpar – a senhora McGarrett disse. ― O amor deve ser revelado sempre, e nunca guardado. Tenho certeza de que isto só influenciaria seu padrinho da melhor maneira.

― Estão trabalhando juntos por ordem de tio Joe – a irmã de Steven concluiu: ― Então não haverá problemas nesse caso, vocês já se conheciam antes disso.

― É claro! – Steven respondeu abruptamente. ― Estamos juntos há meses, não é, Danny? – e ofereceu um risinho amarelo enquanto batia no meu ombro. Apenas suprimi o resto de orgulho que tinha em mim e balancei a cabeça, concordando com aquele disparate.

― Pat e sua irmã têm razão, não foi à toa que eu imaginei que vocês dois combinavam – White aceitou, finalmente, com um sorriso.

A senhora McGarrett dirigiu-se a mim e segurou minha mão: ― Espero que cuide bem de nosso Steve. Nos conheceremos melhor durante a semana da família.

― Mal posso esperar. Irá conhecer Lynda! – Malia comentou animada, abraçada ao marido.

― Ah, e como está a minha sobrinha preferida? – o sorriso de Steven brilhou ao perguntar por sobre meu ombro.

― A sua ÚNICA sobrinha está cada vez mais sapeca! – Chin respondeu.

― E onde estão Kono e Mary? Pensei que estariam neste baile – o vice comentou, olhando ao redor.

― Kono teve problemas com um de seus "pacientes", na casa de campo. Mary estava aqui há pouco, deve estar distraída com o novo namorado. Ela ficou eufórica quando soube de seu noivado! – a irmã respondeu.

Chin interrompeu a conversa: ― Querida, veja: é o senhor Kamekona! – anunciou, apontando para um homem enorme próximo do _buffet_.

― Oh! – o casal virou-se para mim e Steven: ― Vamos conversar melhor mais tarde, em uma das mesas. Iremos ali dar um alô ao "terror" – Malia disse animada.

― Chin é dono do _Les Amateurs_, há um rumor de que os críticos estão de olho no seu trabalho como _cheff_ – Patricia explicou para mim. ― Infelizmente, teremos que nos retirar também, precisamos atender aos outros convidados – eu e Steven concordamos, e os quatro se despediram abraçando o moreno; apertaram minha mão e afastaram-se. O vice encarou-me, sorrindo de uma maneira estranha:

― Está dando certo!

― Pare de sorrir assim. Saiba que eu vou te matar. Agora ou daqui alguns anos, tenha certeza disso.

― Não é o tipo de declaração que eu esperava ouvir! – a voz feminina às minhas costas surpreendeu-me. Uma mulher, um pouco mais velha que a senhora McGarrett e extremamente semelhante a ela, porém morena, aproximava-se sorrindo.

― Tia Grace, há quanto tempo – Steven disse, e eu percebi nitidamente a falta de vontade naquele cumprimento.

― Quando li nos jornais, eu não acreditei, mas parece que é mesmo verdade – ela dirigiu-se a mim: ― Grace Denning, sou tia de Steven. Bem vindo à família.

Reconheci aquela expressão, já havia recebido sorrisos assim demais para não distinguir o tom de desdém. Ofereci a mão para a mulher, como se ela fosse outra pessoa qualquer: ― Daniel Williams, é um prazer conhecê-la.

Ela aceitou o cumprimento: ― Vai participar da semana familiar?

― Sim, a senhora McGarrett acabou de fazer o convite – vi que Sam Denning estava bebendo champanhe com sua bela esposa adiante, mas eles conversavam com alguns patrocinadores. A senhora morena soltou-me e dirigiu-se a Steven:

― Esta noite está tão cheia de novidades, embora já soubéssemos da sua de antemão – ela gracejou levemente, e o vice acompanhou a risada insossa. Pus as mãos nos bolsos para esconder minha inquietação, observando os dois: ― Parece que a família aumentará bem mais que o previsto, seu primo terá gêmeos, isso não é magnífico? – a mulher comentou. ― E vocês, pretendem adotar?

Acompanhei o olhar da senhora Denning para o moreno, mas o fiz de maneira menos amigável. Ele balbuciou: ― Primeiro... vamos esperar o casamento, tia... Ah, lá estão os outros acionistas, temos que cumprimentá-los. Vamos, Danny? – concordei. A senhora Denning despediu-se brevemente e afastou-se. Enquanto ela passava, vi o senhor White acenar para ela ao longe e algo chamou minha atenção: ela sorriu. Ela sorriu de forma verdadeira. ― Vamos sair desta festa antes que façam mais perguntas! – ouvi Steven resmungar ao meu lado, e comecei a segui-lo para a portaria.

Não foi assim. Foi impossível fugir de todos os associados que queriam nos felicitar, acabamos sendo interceptados por vários deles no caminho, inclusive por Margaret e Simms. Era certamente isso que chamavam de raiva contida, e ela estava aumentando mais a cada rosto sorridente que nos abordava. Lancei ao conselheiro e à secretária um olhar de censura enquanto nos desejavam "uma ótima vida juntos", e Steven me arrancou dali. Alcançamos a saída:

― Você sequer falou sobre seu projeto, eu fui enganado aqui. Fui ludibriado para que você me envolvesse nessa situação ridícula.

― Eu já disse que é a melhor saída. Não será para sempre, aguente só mais um pouco.

― Eu poderia ter perdido meu emprego hoje. Você não pensou nas consequências, só em você mesmo! Não é assim que se trabalha em equipe, Steven! Não é assim que se pede ajuda a alguém!

― Eu já disse que foi necessário! De todas as vezes em que poderia ter elevado a sua voz, porque escolheu justamente agora, quando ainda estamos rodeados de pessoas? – ele falou gravemente, caminhando lado a lado comigo. Respirei fundo, ele tinha razão, não era a hora de me exaltar. Seguimos até o carro em silêncio. Embarcamos, e ele acionou o veículo. Fiquei fitando seus movimentos, enquanto guiava o automóvel.

― Por Deus, Daniel, se quiser gritar agora, grite, mas pare de me encarar assim! – fez a curva e entramos na via principal.

Virei para frente, insatisfeito: ― Eu estou acostumado ao silêncio, mas seria conveniente ouvir um pedido de desculpas agora.

O outro me encarou em ultraje: ― O quê? Estou salvando o emprego dos dois aqui, como pode exigir uma coisa dessas?

― Não está salvando nada, Steven. Apenas inventando fantasias para fugir da realidade.

― Essa fantasia vai nos garantir a presidência!

― Até quando? Depois que for nomeado, vai simplesmente dizer que era mentira?

― NÃO É MENTIRA! Nick estaria comigo aqui, hoje, e seria real! Se não fosse pelo que aconteceu ontem, estaria tudo bem. Não posso perder esta chance justo agora que as coisas começaram a funcionar para mim... É o certo! Foi para isso que trabalhei tanto. A questão do noivado é momentânea, logo todos esquecerão esses detalhes e eu poderei cuidar da empresa... como semp-... – a voz dele embargou totalmente e ele virou o rosto levemente para o lado.

Cuidando a estrada, lutando para não desabar, agarrado ao volante como se este fosse sua vida – fiquei quieto enquanto o vice dirigia dessa forma. Não sou bom em relacionamentos, normalmente apenas escuto o que os outros têm a dizer e concordo ou não. Mas neste caso, ele estava desmoronando, exatamente como eu temera, e bem ao meu lado. O primeiro dia de trabalho definitivamente não fora o pior. Esfreguei a testa e suspirei, observando a via abarrotada de veículos. Não havia mesmo como me livrar?

― ... Desculpe... – mal ouvi a voz de Steven. Olhei para ele: ― Me desculpe, você não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu e eu acabei te obrigando a isso. Eu sinto muito...

― Ora, pensei que iria começar a choramingar.

― Estou pedindo desculpas, seu ingrato desaforado! Não pode simplesmente aceitá-las e calar essa boca?

― Nossa, resolveu brigar agora? Então por que não age como um homem e diz a todos como foi chutado?

― POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO! Eu não sou normal, caso ainda não tenha notado! Você não saberia como é esconder quem você é a vida toda, e confiar em apenas uma pessoa. Apenas UMA! E no momento, nem isso eu tenho mais!

― Quer que eu sinta pena de você? Não está funcionando!

― Aahrg! Cale a boca! VOCÊ É INSUPORTÁVEL!

― Não é assim que deveria falar com seu noivo.

― Noivo? Não use essa palavra! Vai me trair com qualquer uma, exatamente como aconteceu com aquela vadia! SEU TRAIDOR!

Não falei nada.

― COMO ISSO FOI ACONTECER? COMO FUI TROCADO POR ELA? COMO PÔDE FAZER ISSO COMIGO? – ele tentou esmagar o volante com as mãos. Eu vi que desta vez a vista dele estava marejando: ― Cretino! Mentiroso! Eu nunca irei lhe perdoar! NUNCA! – bateu no volante, com raiva e mágoa, várias vezes. O vice continuou esbravejando mais algumas incoerências e maltratando a direção do carro enquanto dirigia. "Traidor... TRAIDOR!", era o insulto preferido:

― Precisa de xingamentos novos, Steven – eu comentei.

― Cale a boca, Daniel! CALE. A. BOCA! – o rosto cheio de angústia, avermelhado pela luz do semáforo que havia acabado de fechar à nossa frente.

― Estou falando sério. Você foi criado num monastério? Minha tia xinga melhor que você!

― Eu já mandei parar, nanico!

― Ei, agora você me ofendeu. Por favor, não comece a chorar por isso.

― QUIETO, SEU IMBECIL!

― Quer que eu me cale? Você pode tentar!

― Eu te arrebentaria a qualquer momento, seu babaca! – encarou-me com os olhos furiosos.

Sorri: ― Tenho certeza que sim. E por que não arrebentou Nick? – ele pareceu surpreso. O sinal abriu, e ele virou o rosto para frente. ― Não é bom guardar a mágoa assim, Steven. Posso ver claramente que você não discutiu com seu noivo, está mantendo tudo aí dentro. Dá para perceber pela cara de aneurisma que você faz quando menciona Nick Taylor. Isso não é bom, você está se contendo e uma hora vai explodir. Faz bem mostrar a sua verdadeira opinião de vez em quando, sabia? É um homem livre agora, pode fazer o que quiser.

O moreno esfregou os olhos com uma das mãos e arrancou: ― Não precisava ter feito isso... idiota.

― Não há de quê, florzinha.

O outro me encarou em um misto de espanto e admiração: ― Eu não acredito que disse isso!

Sorri: ― Pensei que o surdo fosse eu.

― Certo. Havia me esquecido de como você é insolente – ele fungou uma vez. Enquanto secava o rosto, percebi seu jeito retornando mais ao que eu conhecia do escritório, parecido com o homem versátil e competente com quem eu trabalhava. É pior conter a mágoa que a raiva, isso eu sei. Ele continuou dirigindo, quieto.

― Qual é o plano?

Ele me fitou: ― Como assim? Decidiu ajudar o florzinha?

― Não há muitas opções, agora que todos da empresa já sabem. O que faremos, chefe?

O vice respirou fundo e já estava recomposto: ― Vamos conseguir aquela promoção!

. continua.

* * *

**N.A.: **Hmm, gostei muito de escrever este cap. Espero que gostem da leitura também!


	5. Se Importassem, os Meios III

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU – universo alternativo; POV; BRomance; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe.

* * *

**S.I.M. – SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (T)**

_. ._

_~Se Importassem, os meios... (Daniel)~_

_III - o acordo dos dois_

_. ._

Em pouco tempo, já estávamos de volta à minha casa. Deixei o vice entrar e acomodar-se na sala, e arranquei o casaco do terno: ― Eu não sei quanto a você, mas eu preciso de uma cerveja – declarei enquanto jogava a peça de roupa sobre o sofá; o moreno concordou. Afrouxei a gravata, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha, e apanhei duas garrafas na geladeira. Voltei para a sala, onde o outro homem observava a mobília; ele soltava o nó borboleta de seu Armani com os olhos pousados sobre os porta-retratos da estante, que ficava perto da janela. Aproximei-me e entreguei-lhe o líquido gelado, que foi recebido distraidamente. Voltamos para o centro do cômodo.

Steven sentou-se sobre o sofá e eu aconcheguei-me na poltrona que ficava de frente para o moreno. Provamos a bebida; ele cruzou as pernas, suspirou algumas vezes, então girou os olhos pela sala novamente e bebeu mais cerveja, terminando com a garrafa em segundos. Ignorei a estranheza no rosto dele e resolvi começar o trabalho: ― Certo. Antes de se embebedar, e não pense que tentarei impedi-lo, responda: como pretende manter o falso noivado até a nomeação e ainda conseguir o meganegócio?

― Será fácil – ele disse, então depositou a garrafa vazia sobre a mesinha de centro e começou a gesticular como se fosse um oficial tático: ― A empresa está de acordo, e a família toda já sabe. Enquanto eu distraio a todos, teremos tempo para acertar os negócios e trabalharemos para conseguir mais patrocinadores até a nomeação. Depois disso, é só dizer que o noivado não deu certo; pessoas se separam o tempo todo.

― Não sei. Parece muito fácil como você fala, mas não se esqueça de que quando se trata de família, as coisas nunca saem exatamente como o planejado – apontei para a geladeira, na cozinha, e bebi mais um gole. O moreno levantou-se e foi apanhar mais cerveja:

― Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo – disse ele enquanto trazia o restante do engradado gelado para a sala. Ele pretendia beber tudo aquilo antes que elas esquentassem? Abandonei as considerações sobre a capacidade hepática de meu chefe e voltei ao assunto:

― Vai mentir para seus familiares por seis meses, como pode achar que isso é certo?

Ele fitou a garrafa, que estava abrindo em suas mãos, de forma resignada: ― Menti para eles até hoje. Esse pequeno tempo não fará muita diferença...

Eu me calei. Ao contrário do que parecia pela reação que vi na festa, a família não sabia que ele era homossexual. Dei-me um chute enorme em pensamento e deixei-o beber mais do álcool em silêncio. Ele tinha aquela aparência forte e estava aguentando o impacto com a cabeça erguida, mas aquele não era um simples caso de final de relacionamento, havia muito mais envolvido no que acontecera; eu deveria ser mais delicado.

― Então, conte para onde você estava indo nesta manhã – o vice comentou, interrompendo meus pensamentos e já quase acabando com a segunda garrafa. Eu não estava esperando por aquele tipo de pergunta, mas respondi facilmente:

― Tia Anna. Estão se completando dois anos desde a última vez que fui até lá.

― Sinto a culpa em minhas costas – o outro declarou. ― Irei transferir sua folga, já que teve que me ajudar hoje. Pode ir visitá-la amanhã e retornar na terça-feira – disse tranquilamente. Eu o ouvi sem um pingo de crença. ― Eu não sou um tirano. Pode tirar sua folga, eu não me importo! – ele continuou ofendido, e terminou com a cerveja em suas mãos.

― E quanto às reuniões sobre o balancete? Você irá sozinho?

― É claro que sim! Poderei me virar no escritório por um dia. Você não tem que pensar em nada, já está decidido! – e Steven apanhou outra garrafa. Fiz o mesmo:

― Tudo bem. Poderei passar mais tempo com eles.

Steven virou o pescoço para mim: ― Eles?

― Sim. Anna e Max – retirei a tampa e provei mais da bebida.

― Max. Quem é Max?

Larguei a garrafa pela metade sobre a mesinha de centro e sentei-me novamente, cruzando os braços enquanto recostava a poltrona: ― Por favor, não me diga que está com ciúmes – alcancei um punhado de amendoins com cobertura, no pote que já estava disposto ao lado de minha poltrona. Ofereci a guloseima ao moreno, mas este revirou os olhos e negou:

― É claro que não são ciúmes. É apenas curiosidade – ele disse. Eu continuei comendo e recuperei minha garrafa. O vice virou-se mais de frente para mim: ― E então, quem é Max?

Olhei para o lado: ― Não é da sua conta.

― Ah! Que olhar foi esse? Devo avisar Gabrielle que ela não tem chances?

Voltei-me para o moreno: ― Ela já deve pensar assim depois de saber que prometi minha mão a um homem de dois metros.

Ele sorriu levemente: ― Um metro e oitenta e cinco. E não subestime o amor de uma mulher. O fato de você ser gay não fará necessariamente com que ela perca as esperanças.

― Steven, eu não sou gay. Vejo que está tentando abafar este detalhe, mas tenha em mente, enquanto vaga nessa fantasia, que estou concordando em fazer isso por uma fatalidade. Não quero ser rude, mas a culpa é totalmente sua. Não pense que haverá abraços ou agarramentos, não quero proximidade maior que a estritamente, totalmente, absolutamente, irremediavelmente necessária. Mantenha seus impulsos homossexuais para si, e esse noivado entre o menor número de pessoas possível, ainda quero ter uma vida quando isso tudo acabar!

Ele seguiu naturalmente, bebendo mais cerveja: ― Você é realmente durão. Mas como eu já disse: não irei atacá-lo. Não sei qual ideia você tem sobre os homossexuais, mas eu não sou nenhum tarado descontrolado. Além disso, já tive minha cota de amores impossíveis, como você bem sabe. Não estou a fim de caçar um hétero.

Bebi um gole gelado e larguei os amendoins de volta ao lado da poltrona: ― Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – o outro levantou o rosto, não tão animado: ― Você parece ser mais impulsivo do que isso. Por que não reagiu quando surpreendeu o tal Nick?

O moreno me observou: ― Eu não sei. Talvez eu estivesse em choque, foi... Até agora não consigo acreditar – ficou quieto; eu permaneci em silêncio. Steven adotou uma expressão pensativa: ― Eu ouvi vozes enquanto subia as escadas. Nick dizia a ela que deveria terminar aquela "coisa" que nós dois tínhamos. Que não valeria a pena se expor e arriscar perder seus pacientes por causa de um caso gay – involuntariamente, cerrei o punho ao redor da garrafa, ouvindo-o. ― Você tem razão, eu sou um idiota, não fiz nada... – os olhos de Steven encheram-se de tristeza novamente. ― Eu deveria tê-lo destruído junto com aquela casa, mas eu só fiquei parado lá, ouvindo – baixei meu olhar. ― Ele pretendia me encontrar em outro lugar, para me pedir a chave e que eu não voltasse mais à casa dele. E eu tive que invadir o quarto para confirmar que era mesmo Nick falando aquelas coisas – vi os olhos azul-esverdeados de McGarrett úmidos e arrasados como os de nenhuma outra pessoa. ― E era. Era mesmo Nick. Com alguém na cama – ele concluiu.

Respirei fundo. O que se passa na mente de alguém que causa sofrimento assim a outra pessoa? Estava nítido como Steven realmente amava o sujeito, como o filho da mãe tivera a coragem de fazer aquilo com McGarrett? Era isso que eu não entendia no mundo, por que ele estava tão cheio de monstros assim?

― Eu não vi o rosto dela, mas sabia que era uma mulher, pelos gemidos. Larguei o champanhe e saí da casa. E foi assim. Ouvi a voz dele ao longe, mas se eu voltasse, eu...

― Você não sabe do que seria capaz – completei.

Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou profundamente. ― Eu não converso muito sobre essa parte de minha vida, acabei me acostumando a fingir. Eu finjo que não existe, que pertence a outra pessoa, até que eu possa voltar para casa e... respirar. Ao menos na casa de Nick, eu não precisava me preocupar com o que falar ou se estava desapontando aqueles que dependem de mim. Mas agora, acabou.

― Não acabou, McGarrett. Está começando. Você não precisa ser ninguém mais além de você mesmo. Vi sua família hoje, eles te amam, não haverá diferenças – ele mirou-me com o olhar cheio de dúvida e insegurança. Era a primeira vez que eu via aquela expressão no moreno: ― Seja simplesmente "Steve". Pode confiar nisso.

Ele apenas sorriu fracamente. Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Steven esfregou o rosto: ― Já que você pensa assim, irei acreditar – declarou. Levantou a garrafa em um brinde, eu concordei:

― Ainda tenho mais um engradado gelando! – exclamei.

Nós dois continuamos daquela forma: dividindo a sala, consumindo álcool barato e falando sobre nada. O celular dele apitou várias vezes, mas ele não atendeu. Algumas horas e inúmeras garrafas de cerveja depois, Steven até já ameaçava algumas risadas. Mas eu não achei graça quando a pizza que ele havia encomendado chegou: larguei a caixa da monstruosidade metade calabresa e metade alguma-coisa-com-abacaxi sobre a mesinha e ataquei uma fatia antes que ficasse contaminada com o mau-gosto do recheio que o vice escolhera. O moreno observou ao redor, com aquela expressão peculiar, então largou a cerveja, apanhou um prato na cozinha e voltou. Observei, enquanto ele servia-se da fatia tropical de maneira sorridente (certamente pelo avançado estado etílico, pois não havia como aquele absurdo de frutas e frutos do mar ser comestível).

― Pergunta: Joe não é casado. Como ele se tornou presidente da empresa?

Steven abocanhou aquela pizza horrenda como se estivesse saborosa: ― Quando meu pai faleceu, há cinco anos, tia Grace e seu marido quiseram assumir a empresa. Pat revelou o testamento, que indicava Joe para assumir o cargo até que eu ou outra pessoa pudesse ser nomeada no prazo de sua aposentadoria – ele bebeu mais cerveja.

― Por que seu pai não o indicou na época?

― Ele me achava jovem demais. Acredito que estivesse certo, eu aprendi muita coisa com Joe. Além disso, Grace e Denning não desistem de tentar assumir a companhia e comprar mais ações, acho que só agora estou realmente pronto para superá-los.

― Dinheiro é a pior das pragas do mundo – deixei escapar, pensativo. O moreno não estava tão bêbado quanto eu esperava e observou-me cuidadosamente. Olhei a hora, para disfarçar meu súbito desânimo: ― O tempo voa, já passam das duas...

Steven arrancou o celular do bolso e suspirou, levantando-se: ― Obrigado pela bebida e pela conversa.

― Calma aí, eu não estava te expulsando.

― Eu sei. Mas preciso ir, ainda tenho que passar no apartamento antes de ir para o hotel – eu mostrei uma expressão confusa, e o moreno continuou: ― Não quero aparecer naquele apartamento tão cedo. Malia e Mary estão ligando e mandando mensagens de texto a cada meia-hora para saber onde eu estou. Tive que desligar o celular para ficar aqui. Ainda não estou disposto a ser interrogado incessantemente por aquelas doidas.

― Então passe a noite aqui. Isto é, se não se importa de dormir em um sofá esfarrapado – comentei, pois eu percebi que ele ficara analisando a casa o tempo todo. O vice ainda não pareceu muito convencido. Acrescentei: ― Pode ficar até que eu volte de viagem, seria o esconderijo perfeito.

O moreno ponderou mais um momento, então se sentou novamente no sofá: ― Certo.

Comemos o resto da pizza e acabamos com meu estoque de cerveja. Logo depois, apanhei algumas cobertas em meu quarto e joguei-as sobre o moreno, que estava se aconchegando no sofá da sala. Ignorei a expressão de asco que ele fez ao jogar uma de minhas camisas mais para o lado, sobre o casaco do terno que eu deixara no encosto do sofá. Enquanto ele tentava aconchegar as costas sobre o estofamento, rodeou os olhos pelo cômodo novamente, como fizera a noite toda; espiou a porta entreaberta do quarto com o canto do olho e estreitou um pouco a vista.

― Você quer me dizer o que está acontecendo? – perguntei, e ele virou de volta para mim. ― Está se sentindo deslocado? Tem algum problema com a minha mobília?

― Hmm, não.

― Então por que está fazendo isso?

― O quê?

― Esse olhar aí, com trinta por cento de desdém e os outros setenta de nojo!

Ele esticou as cobertas e ajeitou a almofada sob sua cabeça: ― Eu não sei do que está falando.

― Pois eu sei: a noite toda, você ficou fazendo a mesma expressão que a faxineira que limpa os banheiros lá da empresa. O que tem de errado com a minha casa?

― Não tem nada de errado, Danny...

― Mas...?

― Mas... poderia estar mais organizada.

― Como assim? Ela _está_ organizada.

Ele girou o corpo olhando ao seu redor: ― Tem roupas, livros e pacotes de comida espalhados por tudo. Como tem coragem de convidar alguém para entrar aqui sem lhe oferecer botas e uma máscara? Eu estou com medo até de me escorar neste estofamento.

― Seu riquinho esnobe de uma figa! Nesta manhã, quando ainda precisava de mim, você disse que a minha decoração era ótima!

― Foi uma maneira educada de dizer que está uma baderna.

― Não, foi uma maneira cínica de dizer que está miserável demais para você. O que foi? Não pode afogar suas mágoas e se esconder em um ambiente humilde como esse?

― Eu não estou dizendo que a casa é pobre, Danny, apenas que está transbordando de bagunça.

― Onde você está vendo bagunça aqui? Está tudo limpo, tudo como deveria estar! Meus móveis e objetos foram dispostos estrategicamente. Vê esta poltrona? – apontei para onde eu havia sentado mais cedo. ― Eu reviso os projetos e contratos aqui. Se eu esticar o braço, alcanço a mesa onde ficam as cervejas e o amendoim, se eu abaixá-lo, alcanço o controle da televisão. Se eu esticar a outra mão: bingo! Os periódicos e documentos que me mantém informado, inclusive sobre a vida amorosa de meu chefe; você não quer um assistente desatualizado, certo?

O vice balançou o rosto: ― Tudo bem. E quanto às roupas?

― É só um par de camisas, estão aí para eu não esquecer de usá-las de novo.

Ele fez cara de assombro: ― São usadas?

― É claro! Não pode querer que eu as guarde de volta no closet, seu porcalhão! – Steven enrugou os lábios, como se quisesse dizer algo, como se quisesse _muito_ dizer alguma coisa. ― E quanto a esse sofá aí – o moreno olhou para o assento onde estava, com pavor. ― É onde eu deito para assistir televisão comendo pipoca. A cópia do controle remoto está à direita, e a pipoqueira elétrica à esquerda. Simples, rápido e cômodo... Não precisa me encarar assim, eu não assisto pornô na sala.

Ele ficou sério: ― Tudo bem. Vamos mudar de assunto, não quero saber o que você faz naquele quarto coberto de pacotes de rosquinhas.

― Você é quem manda – dei-lhe as costas. ― Durma bem, "baby".

― Você também – ele respondeu naturalmente.

― Ah, antes que eu me esqueça – reaproximei-me do homem deitado e estiquei-lhe a mão direita: ― Agora temos um trato. Pode dizer que sou seu noivo, mas terá que garantir o meu emprego e a sua indicação – o outro ia aceitar o aperto, só que eu continuei: ― Mas... se alguma coisa der errado, você terá que cobrir o valor que estou devendo para a empresa sobre esta casa enquanto eu não puder fazê-lo.

Ele olhou para a minha mão estendida no ar: ― E não vai pedir para eu cobrir a dívida de qualquer forma?

― Está procurando ajuda ou um gigolô para mimar?

O vice ia sorrir, mas viu meu olhar sério: ― Eu já disse: preciso de alguém decente.

― E alguém decente pediria dinheiro? – o outro não disse nada. Apertei sua mão e o encarei nos olhos: ― Teremos muito trabalho a partir de agora. Vamos fazer isso dar certo.

Ele concordou: ― Parceiros.

Arqueei as sobrancelhas: ― Não no sentido amplo, por favor.

― Não se preocupe, _parceiro_ – respondeu com o sorriso mais zombeteiro que eu já vira. Afastei-me, entrei no quarto e fechei a porta. Estaria, eu, em apuros? Chaveei a porta, só por precaução.

E foi assim, daquele momento em diante, passei a me perguntar todos os dias como eu faria para sobreviver a mais esse desafio: a partir daí, eu, Daniel Williams, era oficialmente gay.

. continua .

* * *

**N.A. :** Agradeço infinitamente às minhas leitoras, que tiveram paciência. Revisei a fic, pois estou passando por um momento de "reajustamento" (Cris sabe do que estou falando). O próximo cap não demorará tanto a sair (espero T.T).

Obrigada, **Cris**, pelo apoio maravilhoso! Eu te amo demais, minha diva, e amo absolutamente tudo o que você escreve. Sua fic de H50 me conquista mais a cada capítulo! **Lia**, obrigada pelos comentários, espero que esteja de seu agrado. Muita coisa ainda vai acontecer nesta história, outros personagens surgirão aos poucos. **A****ms-inc**, coisa mais linda! Obrigada por acompanhar a história, espero que goste deste cap também e do que está por vir, muahahaah!

Beijos a todos!


	6. Semana de Implementação da Medida I

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU – universo alternativo; POV; BRomance; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe.

* * *

**S.I.M. – SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (T)**

_. ._

_~Semana de Implementação da Medida (Steven)~_

_I – o ninho_

_. ._

Quando abri os olhos, não foi pela forte claridade ou pelo som dos pássaros cantando mais alto do que eu estava acostumado a ouvir nas manhãs em meu apartamento na cobertura; acordei, pura e simplesmente, porque a dor lancinante que emanava das minhas têmporas dava uma volta pelo esôfago até chegar ao meu estômago, pulava sobre ele e chutava-me para fora do leito agradável. Esfreguei o rosto um pouco mais no travesseiro macio, respirando profundamente antes de abrir os olhos enquanto levantava preguiçosamente dali. Vi, primeiramente, os cantos puídos do estofamento, depois as cobertas e, finalmente, uma... pipoqueira?

Sentei-me propriamente, esfreguei o rosto e olhei ao meu redor. Não estava em meu apartamento. Uma lembrança breve e única de acordar assim na casa de outra pessoa, usando as roupas dela, passou por minha mente ainda afetada pelo sono. Mas reconheci que essa era a sala bagunçada de Daniel e não da única outra aventura amorosa que tivera além de Nick. Pressionei a raiz do nariz e apertei os olhos. Analisei novamente o ambiente. Não pude acreditar que fora ali que eu havia acabado de passar uma das noites mais tranquilas e reconfortantes de minha vida. Olhei para o móvel com espanto e admiração: aquele sofá surrado era ótimo! Eu precisava de uma aspirina, de qualquer forma.

Fui até a cozinha e bebi um copo de água. Observei a porta do quarto, que na noite anterior estava lacrada. Agora, a passagem estava escancarada para a cama feita e nenhum sinal do loirinho. Onde ele estava?

― Danny?

Nenhuma resposta. Rodeei os olhos procurando algum indício de que ele estava por ali, e a lembrança de que o assistente havia viajando para sua tia veio à tona. Decidi procurar pela aspirina. O insolente tinha razão, o local não era exatamente bagunçado, apenas decorado de maneira nada convencional; estava tudo limpo. Antes de vasculhar o banheiro, reparei no envelope que continha exatamente o que eu precisava, pousado ao lado de um pequeno pedaço de papel, sobre o balcão que sustentava o micro-ondas e o ferro de passar, na cozinha. Alcancei o bilhete e esfreguei novamente os olhos. A caligrafia era bonita, embora despreocupada: _"Café extraforte na térmica. Uma cópia das chaves está ao lado da poltrona. Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem, baby? Pode me ligar. Até terça"_. Tomei as aspirinas, extremamente grato; servi-me de uma xícara do líquido fumegante e retornei para a sala. Sentei-me na mencionada poltrona e apanhei o chaveiro decorado com a miniatura de um Camaro. Sorri. O café estava ótimo.

― Muito solícito para quem jurou que nunca me serviria café – caçoei e continuei a leitura do final do bilhete: _"p.s.: já disse que posso fazê-lo quando for para os dois!_". Revirei os olhos.

Fiquei de pé e caminhei até a janela, depositando as chaves de volta sobre a mesinha. ― E o que temos aqui? – comentei enquanto abria a cortina clara. A luz forte do sol invadiu ainda mais o ambiente, aquecendo-o e enchendo-me de satisfação. Já deveria ser tarde, mais certamente ainda estava longe do meio-dia. Senti falta de minha corrida matinal, então abri os vidros para sentir o ar fresco do final da manhã; o som dos pássaros cantando aumentou significativamente. Aquele bairro era bonito e bem cuidado, embora não fosse nobre. Ao longe, via-se uma enorme praça cheia de árvores, bancos e balanços para crianças. Fiz a volta até a porta da frente e a abri; caminhei pela estreita varanda e sentei-me no banco com almofadas que ficava bem abaixo da janela pela qual eu acabara de admirar o local. Estiquei as pernas, pousando-as sobre o pequeno parapeito. Fiquei admirado: Danny tinha até mesmo um jardim. Não estava florido ou cultivado, mas havia grama e espaço para fazê-lo. Aquela casa tinha muito potencial. Terminei de beber o café vagarosamente, aguardando as aspirinas diminuírem minha ressaca.

Uma senhora, já idosa, vinha de longe caminhando tranquilamente pela calçada, carregando uma sacola de compras. Ela andou calmamente pela rua, mas parou ao chegar na frente da casa; encarou-me com o olhar desconfiado: ― Bom dia? – mais perguntou do que saudou.

Baixei as pernas, ajeitando-me: ― Bom dia, senhora.

― Está visitando o Williams?

― Sim. Ficarei alguns dias.

Ela observou a casa aberta, meus trajes e segurou a sacola com as duas mãos: ― Meu nome é Josefine. Seja bem-vindo! – cumprimentou verdadeiramente, desta vez. Fiquei de pé, alinhando a camiseta branca e a bermuda dois números menor, que Danny havia me emprestado na noite anterior:

― Obrigado. Sou Steven.

― Moro na casa ao lado, se precisar de algo, basta chamar, meu rapaz.

― Muito obrigado. Tenha um bom dia!

Ela sorriu, e voltou a andar. Aconcheguei-me novamente na varanda e bebi o restante do café. A vizinhança também era boa, seria ótimo passar alguns dias ali.

Passei bem o resto do domingo. Preparei comida, considerando que Daniel tinha a dispensa e a geladeira bem abastecidas, mas não pude deixar de reparar que havia pacotes de doces demais para qualquer ser humano normal. Decidi que mais tarde iria repor o estoque de cerveja que o loiro havia me servido na noite anterior... e talvez mais alguns itens críticos, como leite de soja. Como ele sobrevivia sem mamão?

O sofá estava tornando-se meu ponto preferido na casa. Ao associar a visão da televisão à do eletrodoméstico deslocado no meio daquela sala, sentia vontade de comer pipoca... Até que a ideia do loiro não era tão ruim. Mas a casa deveria ser melhor planejada, ele não parecia ter muitos móveis.

Ao acessar as dezenas de mensagens que minhas irmãs deixaram em meu celular, ouvi a voz de minha madrasta em uma delas: "_Querido, precisamos conversar. Vamos marcar um jantar? Que tal esta noite? Talvez na segunda? Este é o momento perfeito para lhe fazermos uma visita, o que acha?_" Observei a casa; aquela notícia acabara de deixar meu domingo um pouco menos relaxante, fazia-me lembrar de que não poderia ficar naquele refúgio o tempo todo, logo eu teria que voltar para meu apartamento vazio, teria que enfrentar minha madrasta, minhas irmãs e as consequências das últimas revelações.

Suspirei, decidindo que merecia um descanso, que tentaria me distrair dos problemas ao menos até segunda-feira. Se eu pensasse demais, as lembranças de Nick acabariam ressurgindo, e enfrentar isso novamente sozinho e sem uma cerveja seria demais. Teria que acalmar melhor meus sentimentos e também pensar em algo para reforçar a minha estória antes de encontrar minha família. Foi então que eu tive uma ideia para passar o tempo. Sorri para mim mesmo, Danny ficaria surpreso.

. .

Ouvi o despertador de meu celular. Estiquei o braço e desarmei o dispositivo. Espreguicei-me. Como o esperado: mais uma noite revigorante. Afastei os sacos de pipoca, desviei do controle remoto ao chão e caminhei lentamente em direção ao banheiro. Observei meu trabalho, que estava quase pronto, exceto pela peça que chegaria de meu apartamento nesta tarde, e entrei no cubículo, fechando a porta. Mal podia esperar para ver a reação de Danny. Comecei a me preparar; desta vez, eu não perderia a minha corrida.

. .

Havia uma pequena nota sobre meu noivado no jornal daquele dia. Eu havia lido a edição que estava à porta de Danny, quando voltara da corrida. Fiquei tranquilo ao perceber que a notícia era bem menor que a anterior e não parecia chamar demasiadamente a atenção de leitores. Comecei a me aprontar para o trabalho. De acordo com uma mensagem de texto que recebera do loiro, ele estaria chegando nesta noite, no voo das dezoito horas e trinta. Segui para o escritório e passei um dia relativamente normal. Recebi mais felicitações, continuei sendo ignorado por algumas pessoas que via pelos corredores, e a reunião sobre o balancete foi tranquila e favorável, embora ainda aguardássemos a reunião que eu teria com um dos clientes no dia seguinte. Os presentes agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido, e decidi por acompanhá-los; ao menos, ninguém perguntara pelo noivo ausente. Exceto meu padrinho: assim que pousou os olhos em mim, na saída da sala de reuniões, quis saber onde estava Daniel. Contei-lhe a verdade, ou melhor, parte dela:

― Danny já havia marcado a visita para este final de semana, mas como tivemos que anunciar o noivado depois daquela reportagem, ele acabou transferindo a viagem.

― E por que você não foi com ele?

Certo. Nisto eu não havia pensado: ― Ora... eu não fui, porque... porque a tia ainda não sabe sobre nós – observei Joe erguer levemente as sobrancelhas: ― Bem, ele achou melhor prepará-la antes de nos apresentar, então ele foi até lá fazer isso.

Boa saída, Joe pareceu concordar. ― Eu pensei que iriam ao jantar hoje à noite, para fazer o mesmo. Chin reservou uma mesa especial.

Droga. ― É claro que iremos. Buscarei Danny no aeroporto depois do expediente.

― Parece cansativo, podemos mudar a data desse encontro, se quiser. Sua tia Grace deu a ideia de fazermos isso em seu apartamento – os outros associados ainda saíam da reunião, vi Sam conversando com um dos maiores quotistas da empresa, ainda dentro da sala. Joe continuou: ― Ou poderia ser na casa de Williams, parece que estão passando a maior parte do tempo lá.

― Não é preciso alterar nada, nos veremos durante o jantar – assegurei. Meu primo e o associado riram um bocado, pelo que ouvi; Sam viu-me pelo canto do olho, ofereceu um leve cumprimento e voltou a conversar.

― Que bom ouvir isso. Nos veremos novamente à noite!

Sorri ao meu padrinho, sem expor minha inquietude. Não havia adiantado ficar sem atender àqueles telefonemas durante o final de semana, Joe havia me pegado.

. .

Estacionei no aeroporto. Já estava anoitecendo. Desci do carro e quase topei, no caminho até o portão principal, com a pessoa que vinha pela calçada, caminhando rápida: ― Danny!

O loiro ajeitou a mala que estava carregando com uma das mãos: ― O que está fazendo aqui?

― Vim buscar o meu noivo – anunciei alegremente. Daniel agradeceu, sem dar importância ao termo que eu usara, e postou-se ante o porta-malas. ― Como foi a viagem?

― Foi boa – ele jogou a bagagem no compartimento. Fechei a abertura e segui o loiro, que ia para o banco do carona. Entrei no automóvel, e ele continuou: ― Estou esgotado.

Dei a partida: ― Então escute isso: precisamos ir ao jantar que minha madrasta agendou no _Les Amateurs_ hoje às sete e meia. Minha tia também estará lá.

― Max tinha atividades planejadas para quarenta e oito horas consecutivas. Tive que fugir para voltar ao aeroporto e passei a viagem inteira sentado ao lado de um havaiano de três metros de largura que falava o tempo todo sobre camarão. Pensei que poderia dormir quando chegasse em casa!

― Eu sinto muito. Tentei evitá-los.

― Tudo bem. Mas eu mal posso esperar para encontrar minha cama.

Assenti, sem dizer nada. Chegamos à sua casa, e Danny correu com a mala para a entrada. Balancei o chaveiro com a miniatura do Camaro e tomei a dianteira para destrancar a porta: ― Sua casa é muito aconchegante, tive um final de semana ótimo – entrei e acendi a luz da sala, dando espaço para o loiro. Daniel deu dois passos e parou. A mala que ele segurava caiu no chão e ele abriu a boca.

Então o homem retrocedeu os dois passos e espiou o canto direito da parede externa, onde estava o número da casa. Voltou, olhando para todos os cantos da sala: ― O que... – sorri ao ver sua surpresa. Caminhei para o centro do cômodo e abri os braços:

― E então, o que acha?

― O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA CASA? – foi a exclamação.

Não era bem a reação que eu estava esperando. ― Eu... redecorei?

― E quem disse que você podia fazer isso? – começou a caminhar pelo cômodo.

Segui o loiro com o olhar: ― Bem, você me deu as chaves...

― Eu emprestei uma cópia, Steven. Foi um drink e uma noite, isso não quer dizer que vai morar aqui ou que pode modificar a casa inteira! E onde está a minha pipoqueira?

― Além da pipoqueira, você mal tinha outros móveis, Danny. Deve reconhecer que está bem melhor agora – não escondi meu descontentamento.

Ele correu para a cozinha, alcançou a dispensa, começou a revirar os armários que ficavam sob a pia: ― Eu tinha o básico, é assim que um homem vive!

― Foi necessário melhorar o ambiente. Já imaginou se minha família resolve vir aqui alguma vez? Minha tia está insistindo nisso – rebati por sobre o balcão, com os braços cruzados.

O loiro ergueu-se de trás da abertura que estava vasculhando: ― Não, ninguém virá até aqui. Muito menos a sua família. Isso não fazia parte do trato! – fechou a porta do armário com força.

― Este detalhe está implícito na parte onde você deseja "reunir as nossas vidas até que a morte nos separe". Não entendo como pode estar tão insatisfeito!

― Não entende? – o outro abandonou a busca alucinada pelo eletrodoméstico perdido, levantou-se e marchou até a sala. Apontou para o canto: ― O que é aquela coisa enorme perto da janela?

― É um piano vertical. Pensei que reconheceria.

― Eu sei o que é um piano vertical. O que eu quero saber é: O QUE UM DELES ESTÁ FAZENDO NA DROGA DA MINHA SALA?

― Faz parte da decoração – esclareci faticamente. ― Eu o trouxe de meu apartamento, foi o melhor para combinar com o ambiente de estar – não era simplesmente um Challen, era "O Challen"; Daniel não tinha senso musical?

O loiro me encarou: ― Está ouvindo a si próprio? Está realmente prestando atenção ao que está me falando? – apertei os lábios, colocando as mãos na cintura. Aquele loiro era mesmo difícil! Ele continuou: ― E isto aqui? O que aconteceu com os cantos modernos e lisos? Por que esses móveis estão cheios de rococós?

― São vitorianos. O que, a propósito, é o estilo dos poucos móveis que você já tinha.

― Isso porque eram da minha avó! – foi ele a pôr as mãos na cintura, desta vez.

Cruzei os braços: ― Eu mantive o sofá. Saiba que sua avó tinha bom gosto.

― Minha avó tinha noventa anos. Faz ideia há quanto tempo eu estava tentando me livrar dessas velharias? Agora você veio e encheu a casa com mais uma dúzia delas! – permaneci sustentando seu olhar, sem vacilar. O loiro encarou-me descrente: ― Onde mais você mexeu?

Indiquei levemente para a porta entreaberta do quarto. Danny soltou os braços e foi até lá, encarando-me duramente pelo caminho, como se faz a um moleque malcriado. Eu o segui, devagar, e encontrei o insolente olhando ao redor. Ele observou o closet reformado, a cama moderna, o pequeno sofá perto da janela, e virou-se sorrindo para mim:

― A cama não tem pés – foi o comentário animadíssimo. Compreendi o sarcasmo, e ele continuou: ― A porta do meu closet é transparente e as cortinas da janela são tão finas que precisarei me trocar no banheiro – então o rosto dele escureceu: ― O que você fez no meu banheiro?

― Nada. Ele já estava ótimo – o loirinho pareceu cético: ― Eu... só comprei mais toalhas, juro.

― Está fazendo um ótimo trabalho – ele aproximou-se. Lancei-lhe um olhar desconfiado. Danny continuou: ― Parece que você esteve bastante ocupado nesses dois dias.

― Ajudou a me distrair. Valeu a pena, a decoração combina com você, Danny. E não se esqueça de que o quarto é moderno.

― Tem razão, o quarto é bem moderno – falou amigavelmente. Mostrou-me a palma da mão e indicou as chaves que eu ainda segurava. Entreguei-lhe o chaveiro de Camaro e ele ficou ao meu lado, batendo sobre meu ombro: ― E sabe o que mais combina comigo? – começou a levar-me para a sala. Apontou para a porta: ― Você longe daqui. Cai fora! E leve as velharias do "Vitor" com você!

Uma leve batida na porta. Atendi antes de Daniel reagir: ― Olá, Steven. Como ficou a decoração? – era a senhora Josefine. Ela acenou para Danny e deixei-lhe espiar para dentro da casa: ― Está linda! – observou o loiro esfregar o rosto estressadamente: ― Se Danny estiver sendo muito ranzinza, pode ficar comigo, querido – sorriu divertida.

― Desde quando vocês se conhecem?

― Steven me ajudou com aquele problema elétrico na minha cozinha. Tenho sorte de ter estes dois vizinhos que são um encanto! Ficou ótimo o que ele fez com a sua casa. Estava precisando, não é, Daniel?

O loiro não respondeu, pois eu não lhe dera tempo: ― Ele concorda. Danny achou ótimo. Vamos até o centro da cidade, agora, para...

― Oh, aproveitem a noite. Já estou de saída. Vim apenas conferir o resultado e dar um alô – Josefine adiantou-se. ― Ah, espero que tenha encontrado um lugar adequado para deixar a pi-...

― Eu encontrei! – falei de forma afobada, para que a velhota não completasse a sentença. Ela concordou e despediu-se. Fechei a porta. Apenas o barulho do pêndulo do relógio na parede da sala, que naquele instante badalou, anunciando que já eram sete horas. O outro continuava sobrecenho: ― Ok – ajoelhei-me diante do loiro e tomei sua mão direita. Sua expressão não mudou:

― Você esqueceu que eu acabei de te expulsar?

Tirei uma caixinha do bolso: ― E eu peço que considere isto antes de me lançar para fora daqui – abri a caixinha. ― Peço que troque alianças comigo. Você aceita, Daniel Williams? – ele encarou os anéis. Olhou para o meu rosto, juntou as sobrancelhas e olhou para os anéis novamente, chocado: ― Algum problema com as alianças?

― São reais... – comentou como que para si mesmo. ― São... douradas. São... enormes e redondas... Elas pesam o quê? Um quilo cada uma?

Revirei os olhos: ― Você vai aceitar ou não?

― Poderiam ser... menos chamativas, não acha? Parece que estou sendo comprado por um sheik árabe à procura de uma esposa virgem...

― Terá que se contentar comigo, já que você não se encaixa nessa descrição – ele ouviu a brincadeira com os olhos ainda sobre os anéis:

― Elas parecem muito caras. MUITO caras, MESMO.

― É normal, são alianças.

― E você comprou? Elas não eram...?

― Não. Não eram de Nick – respondi irritadamente. O loiro ainda parecia pasmado com as joias; suspirei: ― Escute, eu estou de joelhos aqui. Preciso lembrá-lo de que, se não fizer isso, vai me impedir de ser indicado e terá que continuar trabalhando para um gay infeliz que irá descontar tudo em você? – ele apenas bufou: ― Ótimo. Agora finja que está satisfeito e use este anel que me custou alguns milhares de dólares, sim?

O loiro entregou-me, relutantemente, a mão esquerda. Eu tomei a outra: ― Ainda somos noivos, os anéis ficam na mão direita – deslizei o aro dourado, sentindo o peito apertar ao ver que combinava tão, tão bem com a mão dele. Era totalmente diferente do par que eu compartilhara com meu ex-noivo. Eu usara por pouco tempo o outro anel, apenas uma noite e uma tarde, tendo-o escondido durante o trabalho; vestir esta outra aliança, em outra pessoa, estava sendo como o marco para abandonar definitivamente meu passado com o ruivo, embora eu ainda não conseguisse esquecê-lo. ― Agora... precisamos ir para o jantar – falei, sem conseguir expulsar totalmente as reminiscências de meu amor fracassado.

― E quanto a você? – Daniel perguntou, após fitar o anel que ainda sobrava na caixinha. Vi a outra aliança e retirei-a do envoltório. Observei a joia por um tempo. Daniel retirou o anel de minha mão e, cuidadosamente, vestiu-a em meu dedo anelar direito.

― Pronto – falou com voz suave. Ele segurou a minha mão firmemente e alisou o arco em meu dedo: ― Logo poderá fazer isso novamente, com quem você realmente amar. Você vai conseguir, Steven – mirei seu rosto, o loiro era sempre gentil assim? Ele sempre conseguia adivinhar o que os outros pensavam? Ele me ofereceu um sorriso pequeno, um sorriso que eu soube ser especial: estava mais em seus olhos do que em seus lábios e era o mais sincero e terno que eu vira até ali. Tive que desviar para nossas mãos. ― Agora que já estabelecemos o símbolo de nossa união... – o outro disse de uma forma exagerada, que me fez voltar à realidade e acalmar do peito os resquícios de encanto que ele acabara de me causar ― ... podemos voltar à pauta desta discussão: o caos que você criou na minha casa.

―... É claro, Danny. Mas, antes, vista aquele terno que está na direita do closet. Temos apenas vinte minutos para chegar ao restaurante e encontrar minha família.

Ele fez cara feia para mim. ― O que aconteceu aqui foi muito sério, McGarrett!

― Tudo bem, nós poderemos conversar no carro, que tal? – Daniel ainda não pareceu convencido. ― Eu prometo. Agora, vista-se, por favor.

Ele não prolongou a discussão, muito certamente pelo meu tom um pouco esmorecido; apenas bufou para os móveis e direcionou-se ao quarto: ― Certo. Eu vestirei o terno, irei ao jantar e usarei este anel gigante, porque é necessário. Mas a discussão sobre o que você fez na minha casa ainda não está acabada. Não se esqueça disso, seu intrometido viciado em Beatles! – enfurnou-se no outro cômodo.

Sorri e segurei a mão que agora exibia o anel dourado. Então, ele havia reconhecido o piano.

. continua .

* * *

**N.A:** Desculpem a demoraaaaaa ToT

Please, perdão por demorar, Cris! Você me ajudou tanto, minha flor! Estou amando demais a sua fic, ler você me ajuda demais a continuar tentando melhorar sempre! Obrigado, minha diva! Te amo! AMSinc, te amo também! Obrigadíssima por acompanhar a história, desculpe a demora! Lia também, beijo pra ti!

Até logo, minhas coisas mais lindas do mundoooooo! Beijos!


	7. Semana de Implementação da Medida II

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU – universo alternativo; POV; BRomance; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe. Fanfic levemente inspirada pelo filme "A Promessa".

* * *

**S.I.M. – SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (T)**

_. ._

_~Semana de Implementação da Medida (Steven)~_

_II – jantar em família_

_. ._

Chegamos rapidamente ao restaurante, que não era muito longe da casa do insolente; o que não impediu Malia de ligar ao menos duas vezes durante o trajeto, a pedido de tia Grace, para ter certeza de que não iríamos nos atrasar ou transferir o encontro. Não tive chance de conversar com Danny durante o caminho sobre nada além das informações que eu havia preparado sobre nosso "relacionamento", e era visível que ele não houvera gostado; mas Daniel acabou melhorando a expressão ao entrarmos no estabelecimento requintado do _Les Amateurs_. As arrumações já estavam preparadas; caminhamos em direção à mesa privativa, que ficava mais afastada, em um dos cantos, visível a poucas áreas do restaurante. A imagem da família fez meu interior tremer, então eu agarrei a mão de Danny, sem nenhum protesto por parte do loiro. Seguimos lado a lado até os meus familiares.

Cumprimentamos os presentes. Estavam lá: Joe, Pat, Chin, Malia, tia Grace, Samuel e sua esposa, com quem eu não conversava há tempos, Lori. Senti falta das minhas irmãs novamente, mas Mary tinha uma sessão de fotos no Havaí, como houvera explicado nas centenas de mensagens de texto que enviara durante aquela tarde, e Kono ainda deveria estar envolvida com o tal paciente na casa de campo. Acomodei-me ao lado de Daniel e quando levantei levemente o rosto para receber o cardápio do garçom, senti o mundo parar por um segundo e todos os sons da conversa de meus familiares sumirem ao longe: observei, com o canto do olho, o jornalista que escrevera a última matéria sobre meu anúncio de noivado. Eu o reconheceria em qualquer lugar, era o mesmo que fazia as reportagens sobre os eventos que Pat organizava. Forcei a mente de volta e virei-me, rígido, totalmente para frente, agradecendo ao acaso por termos ficado, eu e Danny, nos lugares que permaneciam de costas para o homem sentando na única mesa do centro do restaurante que conseguia enxergar-nos na área privativa. Ele havia se abancado lá propositalmente, não poderia ser coincidência.

Todos começaram a rir, Lori balançou a cabeça, fitando-me com alegria, enquanto os outros sorriam; eu não havia entendido o motivo. ― Vamos lá, dê os parabéns pelos gêmeos. Não fizemos isso na festa – Danny comentou em meu socorro. Eu o fiz, e depois tentei manter um sorriso no rosto, esforçando-me a parecer à vontade sob os olhos da criatura na outra mesa, que poderia acabar comigo e com a farsa. O repórter tiraria fotos e publicaria o rosto de Danny? Compararia os dois homens, expondo um escândalo ainda maior ao dizer que eu tinha encontros com dois noivos diferentes em menos de uma semana? Será que Nick ficaria sabendo, e...

Não. Nick não faria nada mesmo que soubesse, queria evitar se expor desde o começo; não adiantava pensar nele, eu deveria esquecê-lo, como estava tentando fazer desde o acontecido. Senti os olhos de Danny mais uma vez e ofereci-lhe um sorriso, mas involuntariamente agitei a vista em direção ao jornalista; o loirinho espiou para trás e, depois de dar uma boa olhada, direcionou sua atenção novamente à minha família. Ele vira que era o repórter, mas não pareceu importar-se. Aproximei minha cadeira levemente do loiro, na tentativa de fechar mais ainda o campo de visão do jornalista às nossas costas.

Minha madrasta ainda estava nas apresentações. Fui servido de mais vinho e percebi que já havia bebido toda a taça anterior; o outro homem estava realmente me perturbando. Concentrei-me, então, em como exterminar aquele incômodo enquanto as conversas continuavam. Decidi que iria até o lavabo; restava pensar em qual tipo de distração utilizar quando alcançasse o jornalista (talvez alguma que exigisse meus conhecimentos em combate corporal?).

Chin chamou o garçom, que acabara de servir minha terceira taça de vinho, cochichou algo para o funcionário e continuou conversando normalmente, estava falando sobre Lynda, minha sobrinha de dois anos de idade. Em alguns momentos, ouvimos barulho de pratos caindo e testemunhamos surpresos um dos garçons ao chão, em frente ao repórter, com a bandeja de pratos caríssimos espalhada pela toalha de mesa do sujeito. Alguém do restaurante conversou com o homem brevemente e levou-o para uma das áreas privativas, que ficava afastada da nossa. Observei Chin, que me sorria placidamente.

― Não se preocupem. Peter é um rapaz muito descuidado, mas já estamos acostumados.

Todos assentiram. Senti-me extremamente aliviado. Tia Grace foi a única a se manifestar: ― É um tipo de inconveniência necessária, todos concordam. Será uma pena expulsar todos os jornalistas da festa de Pat, contudo – o tom de troça fez com que eu lembrasse de onde estava, e que deveria manter o foco.

― O mistério sobre a última comemoração só chamou ainda mais a atenção. E minha festa será daqui a um mês, tenho certeza de que não haverá qualquer problema em receber os jornalistas na ocasião – minha madrasta sorriu para Danny, e ouvimos novamente a voz de Grace sobrepondo-se ao pequeno instante de quietude:

― O último evento, com certeza, chamou a atenção. E devo dizer que estou intrigada com vários detalhes, senhor Williams, espero que possa esclarecê-los nesta noite – Danny ofereceu um sorriso agradável para a mulher, e eu senti que minha tia não tentaria mudar naquela noite: seria ela mesma, antipática e importuna. ― Seria um incômodo sossegar nossa curiosidade quanto ao interessante aparato em seu ouvido direito?

― Esta é uma pergunta um tanto delicada – a esposa de Sam comentou.

― Lori tem razão, este é um assunto bastante pessoal.

― Ora, estamos em família, Joe. Se ele não quiser responder, poderá simplesmente dizer que não – foi a rebatida doce.

― Vamos apenas mudar de assunto, sim? – Malia interviu. ― Querido, quanto tempo para os pratos chegarem? – Chin anuiu com a esposa e chamou o garçom. Mas a conversa continuou:

― Foi uma pergunta inocente, não temos tabus nesta família. Estamos aqui para nos conhecer.

― Como espera que ele responda depois do que você acabou de dizer, tia? – fui eu a inquirir. Desta vez, Danny intercedeu:

― É um aparelho que me permite ouvir esta conversa agradável. Tenho deficiência auditiva – a declaração foi simples. A mesa ficou em silêncio.

― Então você não pode ouvir? Esta é uma peculiaridade... interessante – a mulher ainda comentou. Todos, exceto ela e Danny, expressaram constrangimento:

― Principalmente quando batem à porta. Sabe o que eu faço?

― O que? – tia Grace perguntou curiosa.

― Nada – respondeu, ele, e riu. Sua risada serena e agradável envolveu a todos. ― É especialmente efetivo contra vendedores – acrescentou. Exalei o ar que estava preso, sentindo a tensão diminuir ao nosso redor; até Sam sorrira naquela hora. Daniel bebeu um gole do vinho tranquilamente, sob os comentários animados dos outros; não parecia ter se aborrecido com a situação, ou apenas não ligava para o que minha tia pensasse. Assumi que o loiro conseguia ser realmente cativante, quando queria, mantendo a atitude despreocupada; ao contrário de mim.

― Vocês não deveriam rir, é realmente terrível ele ter que viver sem escutar – Grace declarou afetadamente. ― Você não acha, Joe? – meu padrinho juntou os lábios, como se procurasse algo para não ter que responder àquela pergunta.

― Não ligue para isso, é só a maneira de Grace ser informal. Já pode deixar o assunto de lado, tia – Pat advertiu. As duas mulheres entreolharam-se por um momento.

― Eu já estou acostumado, não considero isso exatamente como uma deficiência – Danny tranquilizou-os. ― Apesar de usar este aparelho, nem tudo no mundo é imprescindível de ser ouvido.

Sam intrometeu-se na conversa pela primeira vez, antes de bebericar o vinho: ― Eu espero que não esteja falando das juras de amor de meu primo.

Minha tia retomou o ar jocoso e apanhou sua taça, obviamente orgulhosa do filho. Fui eu a me intrometer: ― Ele não precisaria me ouvir para entender qualquer coisa que eu queira lhe dizer – segurei sua mão direita, que estava sobre a mesa, apertando-a. O loiro me observou, por um segundo, então balançou a cabeça, concordando. Os outros sorriram, e pelo acaso de estar observando naquela direção, notei uma expressão indecifrável no rosto de Lori. Chin anunciou:

― Já estão trazendo os pratos – vimos o garçom chegar com um carrinho e fomos servidos do cardápio especial daquela noite. Meu cunhado ergueu a taça: ― Aos noivos! – todos acompanharam o brinde, e vi um sorriso estranho no rosto do loiro, que dera uma olhadela quase imperceptível para o lado de Samuel antes de beber de sua taça. Passei a mão esquerda sobre o ombro dele, em um meio-abraço, falando ao seu ouvido:

― O que está acontecendo? – ele deu de ombros e bebeu mais vinho. Enxerguei, com a visão periférica, meu primo abraçar a esposa da mesma forma.

― Estamos em público, babe – ouvi meu noivo murmurar entre os dentes quando eu demorei a soltá-lo. Então senti a pisada violenta em meu pé esquerdo e saltei sobre minha cadeira; Danny deu uma risadinha: ― Steven é tão engraçado! – comecei a rir também para abafar a dor agonizante que pulsava diretamente dos meus dedos. Ele não precisava ter sido tão violento, fora apenas um abraço!

Malia segurou fortemente a mão do marido por sobre a mesa, interrompendo o assunto sobre as filiais do restaurante, espalhadas pelo país: ― Que maravilha, os dois se dão tão bem! – nós nos entreolhamos, e ofereci o tradicional sorrisinho amarelo.

― Daniel é mesmo adorável. Será o noivo perfeito, se tia Grace não afugentá-lo!

Todos acharam graça da brincadeira de minha madrasta, menos Sam e a própria mencionada, que se manifestou: ― Patrícia, você tem que ser mais firme se quer ter certeza de que ele é a escolha adequada para Steven. Não pode deixar o seu enteado se casar com qualquer pessoa menos do que extraordinária.

― Mas foi Steven quem o escolheu, não há por que nos preocuparmos – Chin comentou, conseguindo a aprovação dos demais.

― Eu o conheço, posso garantir que é um bom homem. Você fez uma ótima escolha, filho – Joe ergueu a taça em nossa direção, bebendo mais vinho em seguida. Acompanhamos o brinde, e Daniel lançou-me um olhar quieto depois disso.

Em meio à refeição, minha madrasta manejou perguntar: ― Querido, diga como estão os preparativos. Vejo essas lindas alianças, mas não sei qual será a data. Já escolheram a casa? Irá deixar o seu apartamento?

― Será perto da aposentadoria de Joe. Quando decidirmos o local da cerimônia, avisaremos a todos.

― Apenas seis meses. Não parece rápido demais?

― Já estamos juntos há quase um ano, apenas não havíamos comunicado – minha tia não pareceu nem um pouco satisfeita com a resposta que lhe dei.

― Então nos deixe cuidar de tudo... – Malia começou, mas eu a interrompi:

― Não se preocupe, será algo bem simples e familiar.

― Tudo bem, querido, mas nunca é tão simples. Avise-nos com antecedência, suas irmãs adorarão ajudar.

― Não planejem nada agora. Quando marcarmos a data, conversaremos sobre os preparativos.

Chin balançou a cabeça: ― Teimoso.

― Concordo. E eu sei exatamente como puni-lo: terá que passar uma semana no SPA. E não adianta fazer essa cara de desespero, você não vai conseguir se safar desta vez! Seu noivo merece relaxar por ter que aguentar a sua teimosia todos os dias, em casa e no escritório.

Danny riu de canto. Eu havia me esquecido dos convites/intimações de Malia para visitar seu SPA. Conseguira adiar as visitas por anos, já que era um ambiente para casais, mas parece que agora não havia mais impedimentos plausíveis ao meu alcance, afinal, já sabiam sobre o meu "segredo". Se Nick não tivesse sido um completo cretino, poderíamos...

― Isso não seria mais apropriado depois do casamento?

― Eles já moram juntos, Grace – Lori tentou mais uma vez conter minha tia.

― Está me fazendo soar antiquada, criança. Me refiro ao impacto que isso terá na vida social da família. Não foi diferente com você e Samuel. Ou com minha sobrinha e Chin. É preciso de tempo para esses assuntos, uma família renomada trata deste tema com cuidado, e não pressa. O noivado foi anunciado há apenas dois dias, sequer foi feita uma recepção adequada, e os dois já estariam enfurnados em um retiro de amantes?

― Serei obrigada a concordar com tia Grace, em parte. Agora não é o momento certo para um retiro de casais, mas não significa que os dois não possam ir ao SPA antes do casamento.

― Vocês duas acabaram de reduzir o meu SPA a um motelzinho barato.

Os outros, que escutavam, riram da infelicidade de Malia: ― Acho que o que sua tia e sua mãe querem dizer é que não é necessário obrigá-los agora, querida. Por que não deixamos esta visita para depois da festa de aniversário? – meu cunhado propôs.

― Concordo com Chin – manifestei-me sem perder tempo. ― Estamos atolados de trabalho, e a semana da família está chegando. Podemos resolver sobre essa visita no próximo mês.

― Muito bem colocado. E não vamos nos esquecer da empresa, qualquer deslize pode ser decisivo nesta época em que os quotistas estão se preparando para aprovar o sucessor. Daremos mais tempo para Daniel se acostumar à família, e também para a notícia do casamento perder um pouco da força. Os jornalistas ainda estão à espreita – Joe finalizou.

Os olhares dividiram-se entre mim e Sam, o ar imediatamente pairando mais pesado sobre a mesa.

― As reformas do SPA ficaram ótimas, Malia. Talvez façamos mais uma visita enquanto minha roupa de banho ainda servir – Lori inaugurou nova conversa, conseguindo mudar graciosamente de assunto. E passou-se mais uma hora entre tópicos diversos. Sam manteve-se calado na maioria do tempo, falando apenas quando lhe perguntavam algo. Os comentários e perguntas de minha tia conseguiram ser, imbativelmente, os mais inoportunos; remetiam sempre a detalhes de meu relacionamento com Danny que eu ainda não havia "preparado". Consegui manter-me com a mente fria e controlada, apesar de tudo. Daniel seguia tranquilo. Na certa, não havia dado importância aos assuntos enfadonhos e de mau gosto de Grace, parecendo à vontade com o restante da família. Descobri que gostava disso nele; era calmo e paciente como eu mesmo nunca conseguiria ser.

Depois da demorada sobremesa, já estava na hora de nos despedirmos. Após confirmarmos o próximo encontro para a semana familiar, finalmente saímos da mesa e fomos para o carro. Danny pegou as chaves que eu tirara do bolso, fazendo menção de que eu havia bebido demais. Eu nada disse, apenas joguei-me no banco do carona e fechei os olhos, gostando da ideia de ser levado por alguém em meu carro após tantos anos; estava muito cansado do chato e desgastante encontro, se minha tia não tivesse aparecido, teria sido bem mais fácil.

Menos de um minuto de viagem, e meu celular tocou. Atendi, vendo que era Mary. Não precisava mais me esconder de minhas irmãs, sequer gostava de fazê-lo, principalmente com ela, que vira crescer e tentar encontrar a felicidade depois que a nossa mãe se fora. Eu jamais havia desperdiçado a chance de conversar com a caçula antes do que acontecera nesse final de semana: ― Como estão as coisas no Havaí?

― Devem estar ótimas. Mas perdi contato com o meu irmão, que havia jurado que esse tipo de coisa nunca aconteceria.

― Desculpe, Mary.

― Eu te perdoarei, desta vez. Considere como o meu presente de noivado. Ei, você ainda vai demorar a chegar ao seu apartamento? – como ela sabia onde eu estava?... ― Na verdade, a sessão foi transferida, mas eu só soube disso quando já estava no aeroporto. Pensei que o jantar já havia terminado, estou esperando aqui no seu prédio há uns quinze minutos – arregalei os olhos surpreso demais, não consegui raciocinar para respondê-la. ― Se vai voltar para a casa do seu noivo, pode, antes, passar aqui no seu prédio e me dar um "oi"?

Eu ainda estava estático. Encarei Danny, exigindo que houvesse uma resposta em seu rosto, como se o outro soubesse o que se passava na minha conversa. ― S-sim...

― Nossa! Você realmente não quer me ver!

― Não! É que, eu apenas não esperava essa... surpresa.

― Lembra da promessa de sempre passarmos uma noite no seu apartamento enquanto eu estiver na cidade?

― Lembro, Mary. Eu estou indo. Já estamos a caminho.

― Oh, virão juntos? Irei conhecê-lo finalmente? Espero que ele não se importe de eu estar aqui.

― Está tudo bem, ele vai para casa depois disso.

― Ei, maninho, não precisam mudar seus planos. Eu posso ir para um hotel.

Eu estava com saudades de Mary, e senti-me extremamente culpado por mentir para ela e não ter mantido contato nos últimos dias. ― Nada disso. Apenas espere aí, já estamos chegando.

― Ok. Até!

Desliguei. Esfreguei o rosto, tomando fôlego: ― Mudança de planos, Danny. Temos que ir ao meu apartamento. Mary está lá.

Ele concordou e não disse nada. Fiquei observando-o dirigir; o loiro estava sério. Eu estranhei a fisionomia fechada: ― Está irritado com isso? É só para cumprimentá-la, não precisa passar a noite lá – ele sequer se moveu. ― Danny, esse é um acordo que tenho com Mary, seria ruim não recebermos a minha irmã – ele balançou a cabeça:

― O problema não é a sua irmã. Não tenho nada contra ela. Não tenho nada contra a sua família – ficou calado um instante. ― Mentir assim é... – exalou o ar, cansadamente.

― Entendo o que quer dizer, mas é necessário. Também não gosto disso – ele continuou quieto. ― Sobre Mary: devemos tomar cuidado, ela é esperta. Lembre-se: nós dois estamos juntos desde a última festa, nos encontramos pela primeira vez, por acaso, na sala do café.

― Eu já ouvi esta estória quando a explicou para sua madrasta e para a pior Grace que conheço.

― Ótimo, vire à esquerda – o loiro obedeceu e ajeitou-se atrás do volante, escorando um dos braços na janela. ― Você conhece outra Grace? – tentei puxar assunto. Nada. ― Já estamos chegando, vire à próxima direita – Danny sequer olhou para mim. Suspirei: ― Está pensando na casa? – abandonou o ar desanimado e encarou-me:

― Finalmente encontrou uma brecha no cronograma "acabe com Danny em seis meses ou menos"? Tem certeza de que consegue me dar dez minutos entre a sessão de tortura com frutos nojentos do mar e perguntas pró-gays da sua tia e o próximo interrogatório?

― Não pode estar tão zangado.

― Eu estou enjoado, com sono, a cama na minha casa não tem pés e é tudo culpa do meu noivo HOMEM. Não me diga quando eu posso, ou não, ficar zangado!

― Está sendo muito negativo. A decoração ficou ótima.

― Pois aí é que está a beleza de termos opiniões diferentes, Steven: se gosta tanto, faça isso na SUA casa! É para isso que você tem a sua e eu tenho a minha!

― Foi um ato de boa vontade, qualquer outra pessoa estaria grata – resmunguei.

― Oh, então eu não sou normal? Terá que me ajudar a entender onde a minha falta de gratidão está sendo anormal. Eu não fui grato o suficiente quando você alterou a minha casa? As minhas roupas? O meu futuro? A minha inclinação sexual SEM o meu prévio consentimento? Eu estou grato é por não ter um cachorro, pois você já teria trocado o infeliz por um gato, ou um iguana azul das ilhas _Cayman_.

― Seria bom ter um animal de estimação...

― Ei! Você decidiu não me ouvir novamente? Vai ser sempre assim? Quando eu reclamar de alguma coisa ou não concordar com você, vai fazer de conta que não me escuta? E aquela história de sermos "parceiros"? A opinião do seu parceiro não conta?

― Danny, está se preocupando demais com detalhes irrelevantes que só prejudicariam o andamento do nosso acordo e não levariam a nada.

― Detalhes irrelevantes? E o que é mais irrelevante ou inútil do que um piano na sala? Ou uma máquina de chá-verde? Eu não sei tocar e nunca, repito: NUNCA, beberia aquela porcaria!

― Mas eu sim. Precisa haver traços meus nas suas coisas, para que ninguém suspeite.

― E quanto aos meus traços? Eu não encontrei sequer as camisas usadas que estavam no sofá! E onde, por Deus, você enfiou a minha pipoqueira?

― Não se preocupe com isso agora, nós já chegamos. Lá está o meu prédio.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, irritadiço: ― Muito bem, e quanto ao seu apartamento? Onde estão os meus traços?

― Está tudo sob controle, eu já joguei alguns pacotes de doces em baixo da cama. E tem farelos de rosquinha entre as almofadas do sofá. Mary irá acreditar.

― Ha-ha, ele é tão engraçado! Eu também sei fazer uma coisa bem engraçada, quer ver? – alcançou o aparelho, e eu escutei um leve clicar. ― _Voilà_! Se você não vai me ouvir, eu farei o mesmo. Parceiros têm direitos iguais, embora eu realmente não esteja te ouvindo agora – inspirou com contentamento: ― O mundo me parece bem mais tranquilo!

― ... Não acredito que fez isso. Ainda não terminamos a conversa, Danny. Você sabe para onde está indo? Vai passar da entrada! Droga, Mary está lá!

― Você tem razão, essa coisa de não ouvir o que o parceiro está falando é bem interessante. Aquela moça loira está abanando da entrada do prédio, você a conhece? Há outros carros logo atrás, não deve ser para nós.

Tentei aproximar-me de seu rosto: ― É Mary! Ligue o aparelho!

― Sente-se direito, está atrapalhando o motorista – o loiro diminuiu a marcha. Já estávamos em frente ao prédio; minha irmã começou a se aproximar da calçada. Praguejei em pensamento, eu não poderia deixá-la desconfiar, infelizmente, ela nunca fora muito boa em guardar segredos. Danny guiou o carro quase parando. Mary correu para alcançar a minha janela, cerrei os punhos e virei-me para o insolente:

― Ok – ele espiou-me levemente. ― Ok, vamos conversar adequadamente sobre a sua mobília quando estivermos a sós.

Ele parou o veículo em frente ao portão do estacionamento e ergueu as sobrancelhas: ― E...?

Mary deu uma leve batida na minha janela: ― E... eu prometo que irei lhe consultar antes de mais alguma decisão.

O loirinho religou o aparelho auditivo: ― Você é um homem bem mimado, Steven. Mas aprenderemos a conviver.

Lancei um olhar duro para o outro e abri minha porta. Recebi o abraço apertado de minha irmã: ― Hey! Pensei que não tivesse me reconhecido! – moveu a cabeça, para enxergar dentro do veículo: ― Você deve ser Daniel. Prazer em conhecê-lo!

― O prazer é meu – e sorriu naturalmente, o insolente.

― Que tal uma carona até a garagem? – ela pediu. Concordamos, Mary embarcou no veículo para o pequeno trajeto até o subsolo da construção. Acionei o controle do portão, ao lado do volante, e gesticulei discretamente o percurso para a minha vaga. Vi minha irmã sorrir o tempo todo, no banco de trás, observando o loiro pelo retrovisor. ― Steve, por que demorou a abrir a janela?

― Eu estava conversando com Danny – o insolente começou a estacionar o carro, a corrida não havia durado mais que um minuto, minha vaga era a mais próxima do elevador. ― Ele está cansado, quer voltar para casa.

― Você tem uma suíte. Por que ele não dorme aqui?

Danny freou o carro. Virei para trás, encarando a loira.

. continua .

* * *

**N.A.:** Ai, eu estou demorando tanto pra atualizar esta fic, omg! TT_TT

Obrigadíssima pelo apoio e pelos reviews minhas leitoras maravilhosas! **Cris**, te amooooo! Continue escrevendo, minha flor, o seu mcdanno me inspira demais! O Danny e o Steven são definitivamente seus, ninguém consegue capturá-los como você. Por favor, me diga se eles estiverem muito OOC aqui, ok? **Amsinc**, beijoka pra ti! **Lia**, valeu pelo comentário! **Rosah**, beijo pra você!

Mais uma vez, obrigada pela paciência. Não tenho beta, correções são sempre bem-vindas! Até!


	8. Semana de Implementação da Medida III

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU – universo alternativo; POV; BRomance; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe. Fanfic inspirada pelo filme "A Promessa".

* * *

**S.I.M. – SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (T)**

_. ._

_~Semana de Implementação da Medida (Steven)~_

_III – o apartamento_

_. ._

Nós três ficamos em silêncio dentro do carro, por alguns segundos. _"Você tem uma suíte. Por que ele não dorme aqui?" _O que responder a uma pergunta tão simples? Eu não sei, Mary, das centenas de justificativas existentes, nenhuma agradaria, ao mesmo tempo, você e o amado noivo hétero que conheci há dois dias! Por que não pensei nisso?! Deveria ter previsto Mary chegando sem avisar, causando a maior quantidade possível de bagunça e sumindo logo depois disso! Observei o semblante do loiro, procurando uma saída inexistente nos olhos que me observavam de forma cautelosa.

― Eu ficarei na sala, prometo me comportar – Mary rematou, piscando para mim do banco de trás com um sorriso travesso. Desceu do automóvel de maneira decidida.

―... O que ela disse faz sentido. É tarde, não seria natural obrigar o meu noivo a ir embora – comentei em meio ao silêncio gélido. O loiro continuou encarando o volante seriamente por mais um segundo, então retirou a chave da ignição e saiu do carro. Suspirei: lidar com esses dois seria muito, muito esgotante. Deixei o veículo, alcancei o elevador logo ao lado e acionei o botão, vi Mary apertando a mão do outro:

― Bem vindo à família. Se fizer o meu irmão sofrer, acabarei com você.

Danny alcançou a mochila que ela carregava e balançou a cabeça: ― Eu já estarei acabado até lá – os dois me alcançaram ao mesmo tempo em que a porta automática se abriu. O loiro deixou minha irmã entrar, e esta fez sinal de aprovação quando passou por mim. Fui o segundo a subir, e Danny ficou próximo ao painel do elevador, levemente de costas para nós.

― Ele é um doce. Como é que consegue arranjar um homem assim antes de mim?

Dei de ombros: ― Eu tive sorte.

― Você é o cretino mais sortudo do mundo, Steven. Olhe que bundinha perfeita! Fico imaginando como será o resto – Danny virou para trás, boquiaberto. Eu ri enquanto Mary arregalava os olhos: ― Ele... pôde me ouvir? Mas Joe havia dito que ele lê lábios – tentei conter o riso.

― Eu posso ouvir enquanto estiver usando o aparelho – o loiro esclareceu e balançou a cabeça para a expressão atônita que minha irmã fazia: ― Deve ser de família.

― O quê? Ter um traseiro assim?

― Não. Dizer coisas pensando que eu não irei escutar – ele explicou e voltou-se para frente. Mary aproveitou para conferir de novo:

― Bem, posso dizer, em minha defesa, que é verdade. Sinta-se orgulhoso.

Ri mais uma vez, e o elevador alcançou o último andar. ― A cobertura... – o loirinho comentou ao descer, mais como se fosse para ele mesmo. Eu e Mary deixamos Danny ser o primeiro a passar pelo hall escuro. Meu apartamento não tinha divisórias além das que levavam para a suíte, para a varanda e o toalete. Danny parou no meio do caminho, diante da porta do lavabo logo à frente. Alcancei o interruptor na parede e acionei a iluminação, clareando a sala às costas dele. O loiro virou-se, e após estudar o ambiente, ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim.

― Algum problema? – Danny balançou a cabeça e afastou-se da porta do cubículo, seguindo desajeitadamente para a sala; largou a mochila sobre a longa mesa de mogno que ocupava o centro do apartamento e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos. Eu e minha irmã nos entreolhamos. Tentei amenizar o ar estranho: ― Você deve estar cansada de nos esperar, está com fome?

Mary balançou a cabeça, negando, e parou ao lado de Danny. ― Como foi o jantar com tia Pat?

― Muito bom. Na verdade, ela pareceu concordar com tudo, e acho que continuará assim enquanto as coisas estiverem dando certo na empresa.

― Que bom, maninho. Logo, tia Grace também irá se acalmar – fitou o loiro, que parecia ter emudecido. ― Sempre acho este lugar formal demais. Onde irão morar quando se casarem? Vai ser na sua casa, Danny? Já estão vivendo juntos?

O loiro, que observava os móveis parecendo um pouco deslocado, juntou as sobrancelhas umedecendo o lábio superior, obviamente sem resposta. Era isso, ele estava intimidado pelo local. ― Ainda não decidimos, mas eu passo bastante tempo na casa de Danny. Ela é incrivelmente aconchegante.

― Mesmo? – a mulher comentou animadamente.

― É, tem até um piano – o insolente rebateu, um pouco mais confiante. ― Embora minha sala não seja tão... grande.

Minha irmã olhou ao redor: ― Tem razão! Ali, no canto, agora está apenas o sofá com aquele aparelho esquisito – Danny, prontamente, observou para onde ela apontava, e eu cerrei os dentes.

― Minha pipoqueira! – ouvi o comentário (parte rosnadela), e os olhos azuis encararam-me.

― Foi uma troca que fizemos: o piano pela pipoqueira – clarifiquei em voz neutra. O loiro manteve aquele olhar de quem pretendia divergir, mas forçou as mãos novamente nos bolsos.

― E a sua família, Daniel? Moram por perto? Quando iremos conhecê-los?

― Tia Anna mora no interior. Na próxima visita, será a vez de Steven de pedir a minha mão – e deu um sorriso amplo; fiquei quieto, e minha irmã riu.

― Mais alguém?

Os olhos do loiro pararam de sorrir: ― Tia Anna é a representante. E me chame de Danny, por favor. Estamos de pé, aqui. Por que não vamos para aquele sofá? Parece mais confortável – disse a última parte direcionando-se para o estofado.

Mary alcançou a mochila: ― Bem, você já deve ter respondido a tudo isso durante o jantar. Foi ideia de tia Grace, ela não pôde esperar pela semana familiar, mesmo sabendo que eu e Kono não estávamos na cidade – o loiro concordou com a cabeça, aconchegando-se no assento. E eu me peguei preocupado novamente: Danny chegara a falar sobre a família no restaurante? Não conseguia lembrar-me de tê-lo ouvido tocar no assunto. Se Mary me perguntasse algum detalhe, eu faria papel de idiota.

A loira, que ainda lidava com a bolsa, resgatou de lá um cd. Mostrou-me o disco com um ar misterioso: ― Tenho uma surpresa: aqui está a compilação de todas as filmagens de família que a mãe e o pai fizeram! – correu para a sala, puxando-me para o lado de Danny, o qual notei se remexendo algumas vezes como se tentasse não afundar demasiadamente no estofamento claro e macio, fazendo um pouco de força para os pés continuarem tocando o chão. ― Lembra-se de quando subíamos na casa da árvore? Da primeira vez, você tentou voar e despencou lá de cima! – Mary exclamou, e vi o loiro encher-se subitamente de interesse enquanto eu sentava no sofá. ― Vamos assistir?

― Maravilhosa ideia! – Danny manifestou-se, e eu o encarei. Foi quando ele sorriu novamente, e aquele sorriso era maligno. Não tive tempo de protestar, Mary já havia se apoderado do apartamento naquele momento, como o furacão que era cada vez que visitava o local. Ela lançou os calçados para um dos cantos do cômodo e pisoteou a pelúcia branca do tapete. Ligou os aparelhos conectados à televisão gigantesca e estudou o eletrodoméstico à nossa direita:

― Adorei esta arrumação, Steve, senti vontade de comer pipoca!

O insolente cruzou os braços: ― Interessante você pensar assim, já me disseram que este tipo de decoração é inaceitável.

― E seria, se o resto da casa não estivesse em ordem – afirmei.

― Talvez no "dicionário McGarrett para maníacos" seja assim, mas esse conceito de ordem não se aplica no mundo normal. Uma casa habitada não deveria parecer o mostruário de uma revista de decoração.

― Uma pessoa que não sabe a diferença entre uma máquina de cappuccino e uma de chá-verde não deveria opinar na decoração de um profissional.

― Ah, é preciso um profissional para jogar um tapete branco no chão? Não sei se reparou, mas ele é branco. E está no CHÃO. Como eu devo agir? Eu posso pisar nele com os meus sapatos engraxados ou devo contornar o apartamento para tomar impulso e me arremessar sobre o sofá, que é ainda mais claro? É estranho ter que me preocupar se meu terno pode manchar a mobília, e não o contrário!

― O sofá é à prova de manchas. E não precisa se preocupar com o tapete, estou vendo que seus pés não conseguem tocar no chão.

O loiro eriçou-se: ― Irá recorrer a insultos pessoais, agora? A culpa não é da minha estatura, senhor Clark Kent, e sim deste estofamento. Esta porcaria é tão fofa que chega a ser ridícula!

― Já vi pessoas reclamarem de muitas coisas, Danny, mas você é a primeira a reclamar de conforto.

― Estou feliz – eu e o insolente olhamos para a mulher, que interrompera a discussão. ― Parece que o Steve espontâneo e divertido que eu vi crescer finalmente está de volta. Senti saudades – nós dois nos calamos. ― Eu farei a pipoca – Mary estabeleceu.

Abandonei a conversa, e o outro fez o mesmo, com o rosto levemente retorcido. Como foi que acabáramos discutindo na frente de minha irmã? Não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer. Permaneci em silêncio, e nós dois nos limitamos a observar a rapidez da loira, de cantos opostos do sofá que estava de frente para o televisor. Eu me surpreendi quando a outra se jogou no estofado com a tigela recheada de pipoca e empurrou-me para perto do insolente; havia espaço para quatro pessoas nos assentos, mas a mulher ocupara a metade.

As imagens começaram, e estávamos, eu e Danny, quase colados um ao outro (quase, pois o loiro guardou seu espaço apontando um cotovelo afiado para as minhas costelas). Ao tentar resistir aos empurrões de minha irmã, ela esmagou-me mais ainda em direção a Danny. Foi especialmente agonizante ser acotovelado de ambos os lados enquanto a filmagem começava exatamente com aquela cena que eu odiava: eu tinha sete anos de idade e nenhum dente.

Meu pai filmou minha caricatura correr para cima e para baixo, subir nas árvores do jardim, dar gargalhadas enquanto fugia de minha mãe por ter destruído as flores que ela havia cultivado. Percebi Danny segurar o riso por várias vezes enquanto o eu desdentado realmente subia na casa da árvore e gritava que iria voar. Decidi afundar-me mais no estofado ouvindo a risada dos dois ao meu redor quando a criança inconsequente despencou e a imagem da câmera ficou borrada pela rapidez com que meu pai correra para acudir o moleque idiota. O insolente parecia estar se divertindo, tanto que se esquecera de montar guarda em certo momento; aproveitei e estiquei os braços sobre o encosto, passando um deles atrás dos ombros do loiro, sabendo que ele não poderia se afastar como fizera no restaurante. Sorri largamente quando a felicidade de meu noivo cessou e ele observou-me cruzar a perna mais próxima da dele pousando o pé sobre o joelho oposto. Eu não havia me esquecido do esmagão que levara no pé no jantar e foi a minha vez de achar graça quando ele aborreceu-se sem poder usar da artimanha para se afastar novamente.

Saboreei a ligeira impaciência do loiro que não poderia se afastar de meu abraço desta vez. A filmagem sobre a casa na árvore acabou, iniciando-se outra cena. Nesta, Mary tinha três ou quatro anos e corria em direção a uma piscina enorme. A câmera foi jogada no chão e seu filmador, mais uma vez, correu em direção à criança abraçando-a e trazendo-a para perto; era nosso pai, seus cabelos escuros acompanhados de um espesso bigode. A imagem sumiu, reaparecendo novamente, desta vez, com Mary na grama; ela brincava com uma boneca, eu aparecia também, com uma mulher bonita, rodopiando ao fundo. Lembrei-me que nossa mãe adorava dançar. O filme acabou me trazendo lembranças fortes e, emocionado, desviei um pouco para evitar que meus olhos se umedecessem. Espiei Danny. O loiro estava assistindo aquelas cenas de forma vidrada, as mãos juntas sobre os joelhos, um ar saudoso no rosto, não parecia mais sequer incomodado com a minha proximidade. O que ele pensava enquanto observava aquela família de forma tão absorta?

Senti-me um egoísta. Conversara com Danny sobre os meus problemas, cheguei a envolvê-lo naquela farsa, mas nunca perguntei como ele se sentia ou o que havia acontecido com sua família, qual era sua história. Não sabia nada sobre ele, e apenas por que não me importara em perguntar antes. Sequer sabia como ele perdera a audição. No jantar, estava tão preocupado em me livrar do tal jornalista e criar invenções sobre nosso suposto namoro, que não prestara atenção no que o outro dissera.

Continuei pensativo e estranhamente comovido com a imagem daquele homem forte e decidido abalado com as imagens na televisão. A voz de Mary misturou-se às do vídeo: ― Que bom que vocês se encontraram – eu me dei conta de que observava o loirinho atentamente já há algum tempo, fiquei um pouco sem jeito. ― Foi uma surpresa, mas eu já pude entender por que estão juntos – senti o loiro aquietar-se ainda mais e meu próprio peito sufocar com culpa. Eu estava enganando Mary e obrigando um homem inocente a mentir.

― Mary, eu...

― Estamos todos muito orgulhosos de você. Descobriu o que precisa para ser feliz e encontrou alguém que irá acompanhá-lo. Não sabe o quanto me deixa aliviada com isso, irmãozão. É tão bom vê-lo completo novamente – os olhos dela estavam tremeluzentes, sorrindo de uma forma que há muito eu não via. Mary abraçou-me com carinho, puxou Danny para junto do enlace, beijou meu rosto e segurou as nossas mãos juntas: ― Eu não havia visto as alianças. São lindas! – secou os olhos e riu, amenizando um pouco o momento comovente. Encarou-nos: ― Não interessa o que os outros pensem ou digam, estão fazendo a coisa certa. Mamãe disse para eu cuidar de você, e sinto que cumpri o que ela me pediu ao ver vocês dois, Steve, ao saber que está formando a sua família – apertei os lábios. ― A mãe e o pai estariam felizes – ela completou.

Fiz força para não vacilar. ―... Obrigado... – ficamos todos em silêncio. O ambiente clareou-se, atraindo nossa atenção para a tela do final da filmagem. ― Está na hora de levar Danny para casa – levantei-me.

Mary riu de canto: ― Steven, já disse que não sou nenhuma criança. Eu não irei invadir o quarto no meio da noite, ficarei aqui. Meu voo é amanhã depois do meio-dia, podem dormir tranquilos e teremos mais tempo para conversar durante o dia – eu e Danny nos entreolhamos. Minha tentativa de despachar o noivo distraidamente não houvera dado certo. Mary continuou nos encarando, então sorriu fortemente e mordeu o lábio: ― Então... – e balançou as sobrancelhas, como quem dizia: "aproveitem!".

― Então... nós iremos para... o quarto. Não é, Danny? – eu não sabia como escapar daquela situação, estava totalmente aberto a sugestões; se ele quisesse, seria a hora perfeita para demonstrar sua insolência em frente à minha irmã. Cheguei a me preparar para uma de suas frases marcantes, mas o loiro surpreendeu-me novamente: deu apenas um boa-noite simpático à mulher, levantou-se e se afastou do sofá. Era isso? Foi este o momento que ele escolhera para simplesmente não abrir a boca? Será que já havia esgotado a quota diária de reclamações? Mary gesticulou para mim, beijando a ponta do dedo em tom de interrogação. Dei o cumprimento de boa-noite na loirinha, que me cochichou:

― Não ouse desperdiçar um segundo daquele corpo por minha causa!

― Ah, eu ouvi isso também – o loiro constatou arrancando uma risadinha da outra. Fiz careta para ela e empurrei Danny para o quarto. Fechei a porta e saltei para o closet, preparando lençóis e cobertas. Durante a tarefa, deparei-me com o par de olhos azuis: ― Alguma chance de eu poder ir para casa?

― Você viu como ela reagiu, Mary vai achar estranho. Talvez você possa ir durante a madrugada, quando ela estiver dormindo – saí do quarto alguns segundos e retornei após entregar o embrulho de roupas de cama à minha irmã. Encontrei Danny sentado na beirada do leito, lançando um suspiro. Ele parecia ainda mais esgotado sob a luz forte da suíte. Concordei que depois da viagem, do jantar com minha tia e das horas de filmes com Mary, ele merecia descanso: ― Passe a noite aqui. Fique na cama, eu dormirei no chão.

Ele observou o colchão _king size_ e esfregou os olhos, alisando os cabelos também. ― Eu não trouxe minha escova de dentes.

― Já cuidei de tudo isso, há uma extra no banheiro. Pode tomar banho, se quiser. Separarei um pijama.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas: ― Você andou realmente ocupado. Teve tempo de comer pipoca enquanto planejava isso e a minha mobília nova? – e enfiou-se no cubículo ignorando minha expressão de contrariedade, como de seu feitio. Depois de alguns minutos, ouvi o barulho do chuveiro e decidi preparar a cama. Cinco minutos, e Danny saía do banheiro vestindo um roupão atoalhado. Eu estava preparado para dormir no tapete em frente ao closet, terminando de acertar a última coberta. Indiquei o pijama sobre o leito. O loiro largou o aparelho auditivo sobre o criado mudo, alcançou a peça de roupa e observou-me.

― Não precisa dormir no chão. A cama é maior que o meu quarto, vamos simplesmente dividir – e vestiu a calça do pijama por baixo do roupão. Fiquei um momento considerando a espontaneidade daquela proposta. O loiro parecia seguro, estava até vestindo-se na minha frente (não que o roupão houvesse deixado chance para que algo aparecesse... eu sequer tentei espiar!). Ele foi para o banheiro, desamarrando a peça molhada. Concluí que talvez fosse o sono que o estivesse impedindo de pensar direito. Danny voltou com a camisa já vestida: ― Então, qual é o seu lado da cama?

―... Direito.

― Ok – e jogou-se no leito.

Parei de pé, ao lado: ― Tem certeza de que não se incomoda com isso? Não prefere entrar no closet e trancar a porta, como fez em sua casa?

― Depende. Você vai me confundir com o seu ex e depois beber como um doido? – não respondi; como sempre, admirado com a capacidade do outro de ler meus lábios. Ele realmente não podia me ouvir? Era difícil de acreditar. ― Faz parte de minha natureza ser cauteloso com qualquer um que consiga beber dois engradados de cerveja sozinho. Vai dormir ou não? – virou-se, cobrindo-se com o lençol. Juntei as cobertas do chão e deitei-me na cama, ainda incerto. O loiro apagou o abajur que ficava do seu lado e aconchegou-se de costas para mim. ― Boa noite, babe.

Sorri. Ele estava aceitando a situação com muito mais calma do que eu esperava: ― Boa noite... e obrigado – mas ele não me ouviria. Ponderei por alguns segundos e toquei seu ombro. O outro suspirou e virou-se para mim:

― O quê?

― Ainda não nos conhecemos – ele juntou as sobrancelhas. ― Somos noivos e não sei nada sobre você. Precisamos conversar mais a partir de agora, descobrir aspectos em comum, realizar alguma atividade juntos.

― Pode agendar esta conversa para outro momento? Preferivelmente quando eu possa te ouvir e não esteja sentindo vertigens de sono? Não quero concordar com nada ainda mais absurdo, e me parece que você está deitado aí, na mesma cama, sugerindo alguma "atividade".

Não contive o riso de surpresa. Balancei a cabeça: ― Boa noite, Danny.

― Boa noite – o loiro virou-se para o outro lado; em menos de um minuto, já havia adormecido. Eu sabia que estava mesmo exausto, pois não havia lançado suas risotas ou iniciara a grande conversa sobre sua mobília. Eu, por outro lado, continuava inquieto. Comecei a observar o quarto levemente iluminado pelo meu abajur, não estava ansioso para passar as noites sozinho naquela suíte. As poucas vezes em que dormira em meu apartamento depois que eu e Nick praticamente morávamos juntos na casa dele deixaram-me com a impressão de que este quarto era ainda maior e mais vazio. Inesperadamente, nesta noite, a primeira de minha "volta para casa", não estava me sentindo solitário ou depressivo como acreditei que seria. Mary estava na sala, e, ao meu lado, alguém espalhava seu calor. Ouvi a respiração de Danny, e uma tristeza dolorida apertou meu peito; tê-lo ali me sossegava, mas ao mesmo tempo, não saber quando eu voltaria a encontrar alguém para realmente dormir ao meu lado me deixava melancólico. Precisaria de tempo para reaprender a ficar sozinho.

Encolhi-me, observando as costas do loiro. Concentrei-me no fato de que nesta noite ele ainda estaria ali e fiquei mais calmo. A cama tornou-se mais aconchegante... que bom que ele estava ao meu lado... era quente e agradável ter alguém próximo... eu não estava sozinho... ele estava comigo... era... quem era, ao meu lado?... Ele estava ali? As coisas ruins que aconteceram não importavam mais? Elas, na verdade, não aconteceram?...

Roupas... elas sempre foram desnecessárias entre nós; sobre nossa pele em antecipação, roçavam apenas os lençóis... Aceitei o maravilhoso peso do outro corpo, que se aconchegou sobre o meu, aquecendo-me, excitando-me de maneira quase alucinante: ele sabia como fazer todos os meus recantos latejarem querendo atenção, implorarem pela delícia que escorria da sua boca, que provava da minha vagarosamente. As mãos habilidosas conseguiam arrancar suspiros e gemidos de meus lábios, altos e intensos como só elas eram capazes de provocar. A língua doce e quente derramava prazer pelo meu pescoço, descia pelo peito, brincava sobre meu abdome procurando seu caminho e finalmente alcançando...

Abri os olhos. Fora um sonho...

Eu ainda estava extasiado, permaneci deitado na cama e virei de lado vagarosamente. Dei de cara com o ruivo... Não, não era Nick, era um loiro. Estranho, quem era aquele homem? Era... Danny! Fiz a cama vibrar, em meu susto, notando que eu estava exatamente no meio do colchão, o que me deixava exageradamente próximo do outro. Por que o insolente estava ali?! Ah, é, estávamos dividindo a cama.

O loiro, que dormia com o rosto virado levemente para mim, acordou com o pequeno alarde. Ele lançou-me um meio-olhar de confusão por um instante, mas espiou em volta e aconchegou-se novamente sobre o travesseiro. Tentei voltar à minha ala da cama, e também me contorcer para amenizar a "condição" que só naquele momento eu havia me dado conta; precisava levantar e ir para o banheiro, urgentemente!

Mas o loiro mexeu-se. Parecendo buscar uma posição agradável, ele esticou o braço para retomar as cobertas que eu havia puxado sem querer, e, ainda virado para mim, sua perna roçou de leve, porém exatamente, na... Prendi a respiração e parei congelado como uma estátua, rezando, torcendo, implorando que ele não tivesse percebido que aquilo ali era... o que era.

O loiro parou um instante; cheguei a acreditar que ele não houvesse reparado na protuberância que assediava sua perna (involuntariamente!), mas aí ele arregalou os olhos, não mais sonolentos. Ficamos imóveis, cara a cara. Se algo ainda se movesse naquele quarto, seria apenas a... droga! Ele se ejetou para fora da cama, jogando as cobertas por cima de mim, com cara de assustado, apavorado, encabulado, envergonhado e todos os outros níveis de nervosismo possíveis.

― Isso... – disse, ainda com os braços para cima, da maneira como havia abandonado as cobertas: ― Isso é... – inspirei profundamente e continuei mudo, sem coragem de olhá-lo diretamente no rosto por mais de um segundo. Ele começou a caminhar de ré, contornando a cama, aos poucos, quase tropeçando pelos sapatos, pelas roupas, pelos móveis, pela própria porta do banheiro. Tateou a maçaneta e fechou-se naquele lugar. ― ... Preciso ir ao banheiro! – gritou, lá de dentro. Ouvi o barulho do trinque da porta. O loiro havia fugido!

Ele havia se trancado ali, com medo do gay tarado que o aguardava na cama com uma enorme... melhor não mencionar o nome. Melhor não pensar naquele detalhe, melhor esquecer de tudo, fazer de conta que nada acontecera no sonho erótico que eu acabara de ter com meu ex charmoso e atraente e... Tive que me contorcer novamente, apertando os olhos e os punhos, esmagando o tecido dos lençóis: Idiota! Isso não vai ajudar! Recomponha-se, McGarrett!

Precisei de alguns minutos até levantar da cama; e depois disso, após hesitar algumas vezes, bati levemente na porta do banheiro. Nada. Lembrei que ele estava sem o aparelho antes de ter escapado e se entrincheirado no cubículo. Acendi as luzes do quarto e movimentei a maçaneta do banheiro levemente. Aguardei uns segundos, e uma voz baixinha perguntou:

― O... o que foi? – eu apenas cruzei os braços; como ele esperava ouvir a resposta? ― Eu... vou demorar!

Como assim? Ele já estava trancado ali em silêncio total há mais de meia-hora, pretendia ficar lá a noite toda? Suspirei impacientemente. Movimentei a maçaneta mais algumas vezes e aguardei. Depois de alguns segundos, o trinque foi liberado e Danny apareceu à porta do banheiro espiando para dentro do quarto de forma receosa.

― Me desculpe Danny – ele saiu de perto da porta rapidamente, os olhos ocupados entre analisar meu rosto e o ambiente por onde passava. ― Eu juro que não pretendia, e nem pretendo, fazer nada. Você sabe que essas coisas acontecem, certo? – ele contornou o quarto sem me dar as costas, prestando atenção ao que eu falava. ― Eu posso dormir no chão se você preferir. Ou com Mary, na sala. Que tal?

O loiro, já do outro lado do cômodo, com a cama entre nós, balançou a cabeça elevando uma das mãos: ― Steven, será que dá para... esquecer? Esqueça, ok?... por favor – e deitou-se sobre o colchão, embolou-se ao máximo nos cobertores. Aproximei-me rodeando o leito e franzi o cenho: a única parte do loirinho que permanecera em contato com a atmosfera foram seus olhos. ― Boa noite – o volume de cobertas resmungou-me, a voz quase totalmente abafada pelas voltas e voltas de proteção.

―... Boa noite, Danny – respondi para o emaranhado de panos. Ele havia se enrolado tanto que parecia não haver muito espaço para se mover... ou respirar; continuou quieto. ― Desculpe... – murmurei. Apaguei o abajur, afastei-me e deitei cuidadosamente do meu lado do leito. Tratei de me cobrir e desligar a luz da maneira mais sossegada que consegui; descansei a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, inspirei fundo e fechei os olhos. Mas ainda tenso. Idiota!

. continua .

* * *

**N.A.:** I'M BACK!

Finalmente pude voltar ao ffn! Cris, que saudade! Minhas leitoras maravilhosas, quem comentou, quem está seguindo a fic: OBRIGADÍSSIMA!

Desculpem pela demora em atualizar esta fic. Este enredo já está pronto, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer com estes dois lindos, mas eu gosto de editar inúuuuumeras vezes cada capítulo antes de postá-los, então me desculpo novamente por este intervalo gigantesco na atualização. Tive que viajar, vários contratempos surgiram e só agora pude vir aqui para realmente assumir as fics que estavam aguardando... sim: tenho mais uma fic McDanno, tenho mais fics de Relic Hunter e até uma história original em andamento, quase prontas para serem postadas.

**_Obrigada novamente à Cris, que sempre me apoia incondicionalmente. Desculpe por ter sumido, meu amore, estou morrendo de saudades!_**

Beijokas a todos que leram até agora, espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo!

Até mais!

_p.s.:_ desculpem por erros que tenham escapado, fiquei muito tempo sem escrever!


	9. Suas Irritantes Manias I

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU – universo alternativo; POV; BRomance; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe. Fanfic levemente inspirada pela ideia do filme "A Promessa".

* * *

**SIM – SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (T)**

_. ._

_~Suas Irritantes Manias (Danny)~_

_I – almoço com Mary_

_. ._

A água quente funcionou para escaldar boa parte do mau-humor e da leve irritação que mantiveram meus olhos abertos durante a noite; o vice conseguira surpreender-me de tal maneira que não peguei direito no sono depois do que aconteceu. Terminei de lavar os cabelos sentindo os músculos ainda doloridos e segui para frente do espelho; escovei os dentes, debatendo comigo mesmo e desejando que fosse apenas um pesadelo a lembrança medonha do que se passara naquele quarto enquanto dividira a cama com meu chefe que _supostamente_ não me atacaria. Aquele fora um dos quase inexistentes momentos em que fiquei sem palavras; quando percebi, já estava trancado no banheiro tentando assimilar que, segundos antes, o outro estava quase colado a mim na cama, apontando-me aquela "arma".

Fiz uma careta: Por Deus, eu nunca mais dividiria um ambiente fechado com McGarrett, nunca!

Vesti o roupão e fui para o quarto, que ainda estava vazio: eu havia despertado várias vezes madrugada adentro e acabei encontrando-me sozinho pela manhã. Era certo que, depois do acontecimento, eu não queria contato com o outro, mas seu desaparecimento era tampouco aceitável. Acionei o aparelho auditivo e alcancei as roupas que já estavam separadas aos pés da cama quando eu acordara: o vice me havia separado um terno, uma camisa, gravata, meias e roupa de baixo... Olhando com mais atenção, eu conhecia aquelas roupas: eu não usava aquele terno há muito tempo, a camisa rosa havia sido um presente que recebera de Grace no último aniversário, assim como a gravata; e aquelas _boxers_... Arregalei os olhos. Haveria, eu, subestimado o vice ao sequer cogitar que ele pudesse ter revirado a minha gaveta de indumentária íntima?! Mexi nas roupas e senti alívio ao ver que as meias e os pequenos _shorts_ eram novos... mas eram exatamente da marca e do tamanho que eu usava! O mau-humor retornou com toda a força.

― Não acredito que ele saiu por aí escolhendo as minhas cuecas! – exclamei antes que pudesse me conter. A irmã poderia escutar minha irritação da sala, aconselhei a mim mesmo que não deveria consumir tempo pensando no assunto, e retomei a compostura. Decidi não vestir a camisa rosa, preferiria usá-la pela primeira vez em outra ocasião, quando estivesse me divertindo, por exemplo! Catei, nas roupas da noite anterior, a peça branca e fui pentear os cabelos frente ao espelho enorme do banheiro. Nesta hora, ouvi ruído na porta, e Steven entrou no quarto. Vi, pelo reflexo, que ele estava de bermuda e camiseta com sinais de suor. Ignorei-o. O vice sentou-se na beirada da cama, arrancou os tênis e as meias e veio para a porta do toalete:

― Bom dia, Danny – imitei um leve aceno com a cabeça. O moreno continuou escorado no batente, estudou os azulejos claros algumas vezes e continuou tentando puxar assunto, já que eu estava calado: ― E então, dormiu bem? – eu apenas encarei indignadamente a expressão amigável do outro pelo espelho. Os tarados realmente sabem enganar.

― Não tão bem quanto eu gostaria – voltei a pentear os cabelos para trás.

― Desculpe. Não era para aquilo ter acontecido, Danny. É que o sonho foi muito vívido. Você já deve ter passado por isso – e cruzou os braços, aconchegando o peso do ombro ao marco da entrada. Parecia à vontade, nem um pouco envergonhado?!

― Eu não sei. Será que já passei por alguma coisa remotamente parecida durante toda a minha vida? Você fala como se fosse comum esse tipo de coisa horrivelmente vergonhosa e assustadora acontecer enquanto você divide a cama com seu amigo e empregado puro, inocente e hétero!

― Tudo bem, não precisa entrar em pânico novamente, nada aconteceu – ergueu os braços em rendição; completou: ― O sonho nem foi dos melhores.

― Eu vou começar a andar com uma arma, ou um taco de _baseball_!

Ele riu: ― É que fazia muito tempo que não passava a noite aqui, acabei sonhando com... – suas palavras morreram antes que terminasse a frase. Oh, droga. Era compreensível que ele estivesse com saudades do ex, mas esse fato não tornava a situação menos ultrajante. Eu ainda estava um pouco (muito) chocado com a constatação de que Steven era um homossexual genuíno. O significado daquela palavra havia se tornado real, vivo e infelizmente palpável naquela noite; e eu não estava disposto a me expor novamente àquele tipo de situação. Desde o momento em que fecháramos nosso acordo, havia decidido que seria melhor não me ater a esse tipo de detalhe, talvez se eu me mantivesse neutro e indiferente, conseguiria manter minha sanidade até essa bagunça acabar:

― Ok. Não me leve a mal, mas será que dá para não falar mais sobre esse assunto?

Ele sorriu de um jeito que, tenho certeza, despedaçaria corações: ― Seu forte de cobertas o protegeu o suficiente, não foi?

― Você deveria estar envergonhado, McGarrett.

― Por quê? Foi só uma coincidência.

E uma das enormes, eu diria. ― Ótimo. Nada aconteceu. A partir de agora, não tocaremos mais nesse assunto. Não tocaremos em nada relacionado a isso, nem à suas aventuras pelas minhas gavetas ou qualquer outra coisa gay assustadora.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas: ― Se prefere assim.

― A propósito: não faça de novo!

― Tudo bem, eu prometo – o vice pôs a mão direita sobre o coração ao dizer isso. Larguei o pente dispensando a conversa e passei por ele. O moreno mal esperou eu sair do banheiro e já estava a se despir. Balancei a cabeça e apanhei a gravata sobre a cama, passei-a pelo pescoço. ― Espere aí. Essa é a mesma camisa branca que você vestiu no restaurante? – ouvi-o indagar ainda da porta.

― É claro.

― Não pode passar o dia com esta camisa! – ele determinou.

― Por que não? O que há de errado com ela?

― Você não pode usar a mesma roupa. É um gay agora, tem que se vestir melhor, não pode repetir.

― Ah, e eu tenho que ser fresco para ser gay?!

Steven sacudiu a cabeça: ― Encare assim: se estivéssemos realmente juntos, eu não te deixaria usar essa camisa.

Sorri de volta: ― Se estivéssemos realmente juntos, ainda assim você não mandaria em mim.

― Então pode encarar desta forma: se você ainda quiser ter um emprego para poder pagar aquela hipoteca incrivelmente cara, você vai usar aquela camisa rosa que eu separei para você – deu uma piscadela e fechou a porta do banheiro.

― Você é demoníaco... – avaliei enquanto trocava a camisa. Saí do quarto. As cortinas e a vidraça da varanda estavam abertas, trazendo luz e o sol da manhã para o interior do apartamento. Estranhei o silêncio, mas lembrei que estávamos na cobertura do prédio; também pensei que daria de cara com a irmã espalhafatosa, mas Mary aparentemente ainda estava dormindo em meio àquela colina de roupas e cobertas formada no meio da sala. Evitei o tapete felpudo e segui para a cozinha.

― Espero que ele não tenha somente leite de soja – rezei enquanto escancarava a geladeira gigantesca e metálica: frutas, legumes, mais frutas que eu nunca vira antes, sucos, vegetais que eu sequer sabia serem comestíveis e, finalmente, ovos e leite... desnatado?! Revistei os suprimentos nos armários e concluí: eu teria que cozinhar se não quisesse passar fome, ou comer aquele pão do canto da dispensa salpicado com uma gororoba marrom.

Remanguei a camisa para preparar algumas panquecas. Ouvi o som de Steven saindo do quarto e me impressionei: ele havia tomado banho em menos de cinco minutos! Senti que o vice se aproximava, e continuei preparando a massa. ― Acho que alguém estava me seguindo durante a corrida nesta manhã – ele falou, de mais perto. Concordei, reconhecendo o tom de apreensão em sua voz. Virei para alcançar a canela em pó e contorci o rosto: o outro vestia calças cargo, mas estava sem camisa, perto do balcão.

― Por Deus, vista alguma coisa. Eu não quero ter que ver ainda mais de você depois do que aconteceu ontem à noite!

Mary deu uma risadinha espreguiçando-se sobre o sofá. O moreno alcançou a cafeteira e acionou o aparelho: ― Levaremos Mary ao aeroporto depois do almoço com o cliente – comentou, sem dar importância ao que eu dissera.

― Você só pensa em trabalho, Steve – a outra resmungou direcionando-se de forma amortecida para a porta do lavabo, que ficava no corredor da entrada.

― Bom dia para você também – o moreno respondeu e saltou para o quarto. Retornou imediatamente vestido com uma camiseta azul-marinho. Escorou-se perto do armário e ficou observando a comida que estava em andamento: ― Encontrou tudo o que precisava? Depois de ter confundido a entrada do apartamento com o toalete da entrada, ontem à noite, eu temi que se perdesse no armário da pia.

― Estou me habituando ao exagero desta casa. Aliás, o que você deveria temer é o que está habitando a sua geladeira: encontrei umas bolinhas vermelhas e cabeludas sinistras lá dentro.

― É rambotã, uma fruta doce que comíamos no Havaí. Quer provar?

― Eu acho que não, obrigado – exagerei a gratidão na voz.

Steven suspirou, divertido: ― Quem diria que um homem de mente aberta seria tão contrário a experimentar coisas diferentes.

― Não se confunda. VOCÊ pode experimentar o que quiser. Mas nunca, jamais me obrigue a beber ou comer coisas que eu não quero, especialmente as que têm nomes estranhos e perucas. Isso vai de encontro ao princípio número três de sociabilidade.

― Princípio de sociabilidade? Quem elaborou isso?

― Eu. E saiba que você está destruindo totalmente o meu sistema! Depois de te conhecer, além de quebrar o princípio número três, tive que reordenar _"Não me obrigue a aturar gente que não suporto"_ para o segundo lugar, e a nova regra que começou a viger como a número um foi: _"Nunca se envolva com Steven McGarrett, vulgo: arruinador-de-vida"_.

― Danny, você é, definitivamente, a pessoa mais temperamental e eloquente que eu conheço. E olha que ainda nem tomamos o café da manhã.

― Obrigado.

O vice resolveu preparar a mesa, e eu terminei as panquecas. Mary voltou em seguida e juntou-se a nós. A mulher sorriu ao ver o prato que lhe esperava e ajeitou-se com um dos joelhos dobrados sobre a cadeira: ― Que história é essa de almoço com um cliente?

― São os Dwayne. Ainda não deram a resposta sobre a renovação do contrato.

― Eles estavam na festa da empresa. O filho deles é um chato – a loirinha comentou. ― Lembro quando Pat tentou nos apresentar num evento, certa vez, e você tinha sumido.

Steven sorriu de forma diferente, sentado ao lado da irmã: ― Aquela quermesse foi ótima – comentou. Eu e Mary erguemos as sobrancelhas, ele pigarreou: ― As negociações com os Dwayne sempre foram tranquilas, espero que eles já tenham se decidido.

A loira assentiu, voltando a saborear a comida, e eu dei de ombros tentando me acostumar ao gosto do gengibre naquela geleia de maçã. A refeição seguiu-se tranquilamente depois disso. Parecia que a irmã do vice não era muito atenta durante as manhãs, e minhas panquecas acabaram fazendo sucesso. Depois de beber meu café com açúcar mascavo, levantei para retirar a mesa, mas Steven se opôs: ― Você já preparou a comida, deixe o resto comigo.

Continuei à mesa, com a loira que ainda não havia terminado de beber o líquido em sua xícara: ― Então Steve te obriga a cozinhar – ela concluiu, ainda sentada do lado oposto, de costas para a varanda.

― Digamos que eu me propus a fazer isso depois de encontrar as "Criaturas" na geladeira.

Ela riu: ― Ele sempre gostou de frutas exóticas, e esse filme é terrível – eu concordei, divertido. ― O que está achando da nossa família?

Entrelacei os dedos sobre a mesa: ― Ótima. Bastante... diversificada.

― Minha tia e minha madrasta são as mais difíceis, não faço ideia de como as coisas serão a partir de agora.

― Elas são um tanto parecidas, embora Grace não seja tão...

― Tragável – Mary completou. ― Ela é tia de Pat, na verdade. Seu marido foi um dos tesoureiros quando a empresa começou e ainda não rendia tanto.

― Pensei que Denning fosse seu primo.

― Maneira de dizer. Nossa mãe e Patrícia são irmãs. Quando mamãe faleceu, há quinze anos, meu pai e Pat resolveram se casar. Pat agora é conhecida como "A Viúva", pois já enterrou dois maridos. Há rumores de que ela esteja de olho em Joe.

― E está?

― Acredito que não – ela contemplou, e bebeu mais um gole do café. Considerei se era mesmo verdade; depois do comportamento da tia no baile e no jantar, seria bem provável que, além da disputa pela presidência, Grace estivesse com ciúmes de Pat e do velho White. Mary me encarou: ― Você ainda não sabe muito sobre a família... – forcei o semblante a não demonstrar a apreensão que me tomou. Eu havia sido descuidado. ― Mas não se preocupe. Vocês ficarão bem. Grace não é tão ruim quanto parece... desde que não a chame de tia-avó – a loira brincou, e eu sorri mais pelo alívio do que pela piada.

― Obrigado pela dica – espiei de relance a cozinha, onde o vice continuava limpando, distraído da minha situação. Por acaso aquela mancha no copo era mais importante do que me dar apoio naquela hora?!

A loira terminou seu café e continuou abraçada à xícara; adotou um ar meditativo, até melancólico: ― Sabe, Steven nunca me falou sobre sua vida amorosa, por isso eu nunca pensei que se casaria agora. Entendo que, na verdade, ele quisesse me poupar – ela permaneceu quieta por um momento, cutucou distraidamente o canto de uma das unhas como se aquilo já fosse um hábito, e voltou à conversa: ― Deve estar sendo difícil encarar a todos depois do que saiu nos jornais.

Contemplei a resposta que daria. ― Está tudo sob controle.

― Esse tipo de exposição não te assusta?

― Faz parte desse relacionamento gay sadomasoquista. Steven exige muito de mim.

A loira riu, e a conversa continuou pela manhã afora; Steven resolveu dar a graça de sua companhia depois de arear a cozinha, mas eu já havia conseguido me desvencilhar das perguntas familiares falando sobre fotografia. Mary parecia gostar muito de sua profissão.

Logo, chegara a hora de encontrar o cliente no restaurante. A loirinha preparou-se e ajeitou sua mochila, eu vesti a gravata e o paletó, e o vice já estava de volta ao seu traje formal perfeitamente ajustado. Enxergando nossos reflexos no espelho do elevador, eu me perguntei por que as golas das camisas novas nunca eram largas o suficiente para mim.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, a irmã do vice avançou em direção a uma das mesas, alegando que a vista dali seria ótima. Nós a seguimos, levemente para trás: ― Esse é o restaurante preferido de Nick – o moreno comentou.

― Está com medo que ele esteja aqui?

― Não, este é um encontro profissional, ele não se aproximaria. Mas eu não gosto deste lugar.

Em alguns segundos, alcançamos a mesa, e eu me vi sentado ao lado do moreno inquieto e diante de Mary e de um cardápio francês. Bufei: parecia que o bendito princípio número três estava para ser quebrado novamente.

Steven olhou para os lados algumas vezes, respirando profundamente; eu já não sabia se ele estava nervoso pela reunião prestes a acontecer ou pela possibilidade de seu ex aparecer a qualquer instante, ou por ambas. Até que ele sentou-se melhor, aproximando-se, e começou a alisar uma parte do punho da minha camisa, que estaria amassada. Dispensei calmamente a intrusão do outro e voltei a ler os nomes dos pratos estranhos e que não matariam a minha fome. Senti Steven cutucar novamente meu punho. Cerrei os dentes, encarando-o pelo canto do olho, e falei disfarçadamente: ― Eu já estou usando a droga da camisa. Quer parar de mexer em mim?

― A abotoadura não está bem ajustada...

O vice também tentou arrumar o caimento de meu terno, descendo a mão pelas minhas costas até uma área que eu diria perigosa. Segurei a borda da cadeira e a fiz saltar para longe, irritado: ― Isto aqui é o exército, por acaso?! Vai me mandar fazer flexões se a fileira dos botões da camisa não estiver alinhada com o fecho da calça? – rosnei baixinho, e percebi perfeitamente os olhos dele tentarem manterem-se nos meus, mas falharem tragicamente: ― Não faça isso – alertei.

Ele corrigiu a linha de visão instantaneamente, e mirou-me como uma criança que acabara de ser repreendida: ― ... Foi instintivo.

― Não me venha com essa de instintos novamente! – ralhei. Levantei o cardápio, aberto, para arrostar o moreno e proteger nossa discussão: ― Eu vim aqui para te ajudar, não acredito que você está usando disso para me apalpar. Não acredito! Ainda mais depois do que houve ontem há noite. Como se a minha vida não fosse miserável o suficiente antes de te conhecer!

― Está entrando em pânico de novo. Acalme-se, Danny. Respire... Eu só estava tentando cuidar da sua aparência – e aproximou-se desfazendo a distância que eu havia conseguido colocar entre nós; aproveitou o cardápio que nos escondia parcialmente e estendeu as mãos.

― Pare! – dei um tapa nos dedos que já estavam em direção ao meu colarinho. Steven afastou-se alarmado. Droga! O moreno conseguia brincar com meus nervos, mas aquele não era um bom momento para surtar. Abaixei a carta e ajeitei, eu mesmo, a gravata, acrescentando com mais delicadeza: ― Não há como agradar a todo mundo, Steven, aprenda isso o quanto antes. Não é porque você é um gay impecável que todos irão te aceitar. Relaxe e siga em frente – alisei meu casaco onde ele tentara "arrumar" anteriormente, e voltei minha atenção para o pedido menos absurdo daquela lista de monstruosidades à moda francesa.

O cliente chegou depois de alguns minutos; Steven pôs-se de pé, e eu o acompanhei. Fomos cumprimentados pelo homem de meia-idade, já completamente grisalho, acompanhado de um jovem em seus vinte e tantos anos. Ambos tinham aquele aspecto austero e fechado, que os empresários ganham com o passar do tempo, junto de seus milhões. Os senhores de ternos escuros sentaram-se, e Steven encerrou as apresentações. Depois de fazerem o pedido, o mais jovem acabou revelando-se como o menos satisfeito durante a conversa, e Mary lançou-me um olhar de quem havia avisado.

Após a refeição e as tentativas de Steven de conversar sobre negócios, o homem que mais parecia um rapazote retirou da maleta ao seu lado o jornal do começo da semana, com a manchete: "No jubileu de doze anos, herdeiro das empresas McGarrett anuncia noivado com pessoa do mesmo sexo".

O vice tentou convencê-los de que nada estava sendo alterado em relação à qualidade do serviço de propaganda da agência; até Mary ajudou, assegurando que a família estava de acordo com o noivado. O mais velho sorriu simpaticamente, dizendo que compreendia a situação; mas o rapaz agitou-se: ― A McGarrett está em voga, não é? "Falem mal, mas falem de mim"? Isso não funciona para produtos infantis. A Cereais Dwayne não pode se dar a esse luxo – retirou uma pasta de dentro da maleta e a depositou sobre a mesa. ― Meu pai insistiu em virmos a esta reunião devido aos serviços que a McGarrett já nos prestou até agora – pôs a mão sobre a pasta e a empurrou na direção de Steven: ― Estamos devolvendo a sua proposta. Já assinamos com Wo Fat nesta manhã.

Steven ficou mudo. O velho Dwayne levantou-se após seu filho, que havia dado as costas à mesa e já se dirigia à saída. O senhor entrelaçou os dedos:

― Sinto muito pela indelicadeza de meu filho, mas ele está preocupado com a estabilidade da empresa, ainda não nos recuperamos depois da última seca – Steven levantou-se e aceitou a mão que o velhote lhe oferecera, ainda silente. ― Espero que dê certo para você, rapaz – o homem recitou, apertou minha mão também: ― Para vocês dois – desejou com um sorriso resignado, despediu-se de Mary e foi embora.

Eu e a loira mantivemos o silêncio que Steven começara, mas por pouco tempo: ― Você deveria ter agarrado Danny na frente daquele pirralho preconceituoso e dado um superbeijo molhado e cheio de paixão! – a loirinha rosnou indignada. Cuspi o gole de água que estava já a meio caminho na garganta.

Steven bateu em minhas costas; e como demorei a me recompor, ele deve ter achado que aquele tabefe que me dera nos pulmões não fora o suficiente para salvar a minha vida. Eu ia dizer que estava tudo bem, mas o outro saltara da cadeira como um relâmpago, agarrou-me por trás e juntou as mãos comprimindo meu diafragma; as pessoas das outras mesas assistiram aterrorizadas aos primeiros-socorros. Sem forças para me desvencilhar do vice, sacudi os pés tentando tocar no chão, e simplesmente pensei que iria morrer naquela hora: não por estar engasgado, pois isso sequer havia acontecido, mas pela força do aperto daquele homem gigante. Pensei que Steven não pararia enquanto eu não expelisse algo, cheguei a desejar ter comido a ostra da sopa para poder cuspi-la meio devorada sobre as cabeças de todos os que nos encaravam e me libertar daquele salvamento. Foi Mary quem indicou que eu estava mudando de cor e seria melhor que ele parasse. O outro me estendeu no chão e tentei retomar o fôlego.

― Veja se ele está respirando! – ouvi uma voz desconhecida, da multidão que já havia se formado ao nosso redor.

― Chamem uma ambulância! Teremos que fazer CPR! – uma mulher agachou-se e prontificou-se a segurar a minha cabeça durante minha tentativa de aproveitar aquela chance para tomar alento. Mary a empurrou, assumindo seu lugar:

― Deixe que o noivo dele faça isso! Venha, Steve!

"Noivo?!" comentaram, "É o noivo dela, pobrezinha, que desgraça!" cochicharam, "É noivo do grandão! São um casal!" escandalizaram mais ao fundo; "Não esperava isso do moreno, mas o loiro dava pinta!" ouvi perfeitamente comentarem enquanto me restabelecia no chão do restaurante. Mary continuou apoiando minha cabeça, e Steven, que empunhava o celular estudando o meu rosto, aproximou-se:

― ... Nem... pense... nisso! – repreendi e me esforcei para sentar. Massageei o abdômen, onde o outro apertara. ― Eu não estava engasgado, para início de conversa! Onde foi que aprendeu primeiros-socorros? Estava tentando me matar?!

Funcionários do restaurante já estavam também à nossa volta e impediram um dos clientes de tirar fotos e filmar o acontecimento com seu celular; agradeci aos céus por isso. Era só o que me faltava: ter meu "salvamento" exposto na Internet. Vi as pessoas se afastarem relutantemente, juntando-se aos vários outros clientes que permaneciam em seus lugares evitando ao aglomerado de curiosos. Nessa hora, percebi que Steven estava conferindo minha integridade de cima a baixo, apertando áreas que eu tinha certeza não serem necessárias, e bofeteei suas mãos novamente.

Fiquei de pé, e em questão de segundos, a paz havia retornado ao estabelecimento; o vice pagou a conta, e escapamos rapidamente do local: ― Odeio este restaurante. Ele realmente traz má-sorte – o moreno reclamou ao embarcarmos no carro.

― Olha quem está falando. Quem acabou sendo esmagado até quase a morte fui eu!

― Tem certeza de que está bem, Danny? – Mary perguntou do banco de trás.

― Sim, mas me faça um favor: nunca mais deixe Steven me socorrer.

O mencionado, que colocava o carro em movimento, manifestou-se: ― Você não estava reagindo, Danny. Tive que apertar com força para criar a pressão necessária e expelir o que estava preso à sua garganta.

― E você agiu muito bem, quase me fez expelir esta coisa na minha garganta chamada TRAQUEIA!

Steven revirou os olhos: ― Não seja ingrato, eu estava tentando te salvar – fez a curva na rodovia.

― Pois muito obrigado, Steven. E meus parabéns, acho que não tenho mais nenhuma costela intacta! Mais um pouco, e o filho do Dwayne se alegraria com a manchete dos nos jornais da tarde: "Noivo gay de McGarrett morre por não vomitar a _bouillabaisse_!"

O outro juntou os lábios e passou a mão sobre eles, em sinal de impaciência, aparentemente sem palavras. A loirinha riu: ― Imagino como será quando vocês já estiverem casados.

Eu e o moreno nos entreolhamos.

. .

Depois de sairmos do restaurante, seguimos diretamente para o aeroporto. Recebi a despedida de Mary na fila para os portões de embarque. A loira seria a próxima a passar pela entrada, e foi rápida, dando um abraço apertado em seu irmão e falando perto de seu ouvido: ― Sentirei saudades. Espero que tudo dê certo a partir de agora. Seu noivo é um bom equilíbrio para o seu gênio militar.

― Não sei. Ele é indisciplinado demais – Steven reclamou para o meu lado, sem desenlaçar a loira.

― É que você estava se tornando um velho neurótico. Mas Danny está conseguindo consertar isso, você até comeu as panquecas cheias de açúcar – ela devolveu.

― Que bom que eu ainda estou vivo para continuar sendo uma boa influência – provoquei; o outro fingiu que não ouviu e deu de ombros.

Com a loira no avião, após observar a partida da aeronave pelas vidraças do terminal, o vice suspirou e disse:

― Vamos beber.

. .

― Tinha razão, Danny – observei o moreno remexer o copo de uísque, esperando o gelo derreter vagarosamente. ― "Um gay impecável ainda é um gay" – recitou.

Estirei-me sobre a imitação de cadeira diante da mesinha de dois lugares no canto mais afastado da praça de alimentação, exalando cansadamente: ― Ao menos você tem um noivo sexy que está lhe fazendo bem.

Do lado oposto da mesa, o outro me fitou, estudou minha figura desanimada até os pés e arrematou: ― Não com essa gravata.

― Esse uísque de centenas de dólares ainda não está fazendo efeito? Pelo tanto que pagou, já era para estar saltitando de felicidade! Eu disse que seria um desperdício beber no aeroporto.

― Eu estou acabando com a reputação da empresa, se eu saltitar, será de uma ponte.

― Não fale assim. Perdeu um cliente, foi só isso. Pense em quantos outros estão fazendo contato todos os dias depois da notícia.

― Os Dwayne não são qualquer um, Danny, estavam conosco desde o início, desde a fundação da empresa. Meu pai estaria furioso. E Pat? Não quero sequer vê-la quando ela souber. Grace e Sam devem estar achando maravilhoso: eu consegui me livrar do maior cliente da McGarrett em apenas cinco dias!

― Você sempre foi tão pessimista?

O outro fez uma expressão pensativa: ― Acho que, quando se trata de destruir tudo o que meu pai construiu, eu diria que sou realista.

― Pois me deixe esclarecê-lo quanto à realidade das coisas, meu caro: o seu pai está muito bem, já que tudo o que você destruiu, até agora, foi meu!

― Eu já sei: a sua casa, as suas roupas, a sua reputação, blablablá... – escorou-se languidamente contra o encosto minúsculo da cadeira enquanto me remedava. ― Mas se minha memória não falha, você disse que não queria mais tocar nesse assunto.

― Eu estava falando sobre o incidente monstruoso que aconteceu durante a madrugada, e não sobre o resto das coisas horríveis que você já me fez.

― Não é assim que funciona, Danny. Não pode escolher sobre o que quer discutir com uma pessoa tão nobre quanto eu. Acabarei tocando neste tópico se você começar a reclamar, então esteja disposto a discutir sobre TUDO, ou não discuta sobre nada.

― Me chantagear com esses assuntos embaraçosos não vai funcionar. Eu quero aquelas porcarias fora da minha casa!

Ele observou-me e apertou os lábios, semicerrando os olhos: ― Certo, vamos direto ao ponto: a sua mobília – ele bebeu o último gole da bebida e empurrou o copo vazio para o lado. ― Jornalistas estão me seguindo por toda a parte. E como foi explicado antes, é preciso que haja traços meus nas suas coisas – disse, fazendo aqueles gestos táticos novamente. ― Sendo assim, podemos manter a mobília, já que seria inaceitável meu noivo viver em um lugar cujos únicos bens são um sofá velho e uma pipoqueira de marca duvidosa – eu abri a boca para interrompê-lo, mas ele não deixou: ― OU poderíamos reverter a maior parte das alterações e deixar o ambiente com aquele ar despreocupado e vazio, típico de um heterossexual macho e solteiro – estreitei os olhos. ― Mas, aí, minha família suspeitaria; intrusões da parte deles irão acontecer, Danny. Mary foi apenas o começo. Para contornar isso, você teria que morar comigo, no apartamento.

Escancarei o rosto e levantei as mãos: ― Epa! Epa! Você nunca mencionou nada sobre morarmos juntos, McGarrett!

― Ou eu poderia morar com você, sua casa tem espaço suficiente. Mas eu precisaria manter a mobília, não há possibilidade, neste universo, de eu ocupar aquela casa e viver com a decoração anterior.

Lá ia o vice mais uma vez, passando por cima de tudo: ― Não está me ouvindo de novo – mussitei. Engoli o resto de minha bebida de uma só vez. Pousei os cotovelos sobre a mesa e esfreguei o rosto com as duas mãos; encarei o moreno: ― Está dizendo... que eu terei que aceitar todas as modificações ou morar com você?

― Basicamente: sim.

― ...

Steven chamou a atenção do rapaz no bar, pedindo a conta. ― Não precisa decidir agora, Danny. Até lá, manteremos a casa do jeitinho que está! – e mostrou aquele sorriso de meia boca que eu aprendia a odiar mais a cada dia. ― Vamos, te deixarei em sua casa para que descanse. Aproveitarei o resto da tarde para adiantar os detalhes do meganegócio. E você deve dormir.

Deixamos o aeroporto, e eu permaneci quieto. Ainda estava insatisfeito com o rumo da minha vida profissional. Steven me deixava sem escolhas, e não era o tipo de promoção que eu almejava, ser o gigolô de um empresário gay. Seria necessário manter aquele acordo o menos pessoal possível, ou eu acabaria escravizado pelo preço daquela benevolência: mobília na casa, jantares fora, folgas no meio da semana. Cair assim nas graças do chefe e aceitar esse tipo de coisa definitivamente me deixaria devendo favores ao vice que eu sequer imaginaria.

Dada a carona, Steven não quis descer do carro ao chegar à minha casa, alegando que precisava revisar o projeto em seu apartamento. Passei pelo jardim e abri a porta. Observei a sala, que não conseguia reconhecer como minha, contabilizei desolado a quantidade de modificações e me repreendi mais uma vez:

― Ele nunca faria tudo isso sem querer algo a mais em troca. O seu neto é mesmo a criatura mais estúpida da Terra – conversei com o sofá que continuava no mesmo lugar, uma das poucas heranças de minha avó.

Mas eu estava tão cansado, que acabei indo para o quarto e dormi quase imediatamente.

. .

No que deveria ser a manhã seguinte, acordei com dor nas costas e o celular vibrando e piscando ao lado da cama. Rangi os dentes e olhei o nome e a hora na tela. Eram cinco da manhã. Atendi: ― Espere... – vesti o aparelho, que catei sobre o criado-mudo, e pus o telefone no viva-voz: ― Steven? O que houve?

― Bom dia! O que estava fazendo?

Esfreguei o rosto e vi a hora novamente: ― ... Dormindo?

― Ah, bem, eu sei que está um pouco cedo. Mas achei que, se deixasse para ligar às seis, seria muito tarde.

― Muito tarde? Às seis horas da manhã? Para quê?!

― Para correr.

Precisei de tempo para conseguir raciocinar. ― Ok... POR QUE ESTÁ ME LIGANDO?!

― Como assim? Você não vem?

― É claro que não! Do que você está falando?!

― Nós concordamos, na outra noite, que temos que realizar mais atividades juntos, assim o noivado vai parecer real.

― Ah, sim, devemos realizar mais atividades juntos, mas correr às cinco da manhã não está dentre elas!

― Danny, eu vim até aqui. Já estou na porta da sua casa.

Perguntei francamente: ― Steven, você é realmente algum tipo de maníaco?

― Eu vim pensando no nosso acordo. E também será ótimo você queimar todo o açúcar daquelas rosquinhas que ficavam _estrategicamente_ do lado da sua cama. Você confiscou as minhas chaves, agora se levante daí ou eu vou começar a bater na porta – ensaiei levantar os cantos da boca, mas ele completou: ― E nem pense em desligar o aparelho auditivo, pois eu vou te chamar de "meu docinho" para a senhora Josefine ouvir.

Parei de sorrir: ― Você é um monstro, Steven. Um monstro!

. continua .

* * *

**N.A.:** Oww, finalmente! Como prometido, dois capítulos juntos (embora tenha demorado o Ó para eu postar isto aqui TT_TT )

Agradeço imensamente às minhas amadas leitoras, à Cris que eu amo de todo o coração, à Rose que está apoiando a fic, ashuraamamaya, Lia, Ams-inc, ao gentil "Gest" que comentou sem assinar e a todo mundo que esteja acompanhando. Beijokassss e desculpem pela demora!

Eu não tenho beta, os erros são meus e agradeço correções.

Até mais, suas coisas lindas!


	10. Suas Irritantes Manias II

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Hawaii 5.0._ Hawaii 5.0 e suas personagens não me pertencem.

**Summary:** AU – universo alternativo; POV; BRomance; McDanno; Steven, empresário rico e mimado, precisa do novo assistente mal-humorado para suceder seu pai na empresa da família. As coisas fogem de controle quando um segredo é escancarado nos jornais, e resta ao assistente ajudá-lo... até que a morte os separe. Fanfic levemente inspirada pela ideia do filme "A Promessa".

* * *

**SIM – SABOROSA E INEBRIANTE MENTIRA (T)**

_. ._

_~Suas Irritantes Manias (Danny)~_

_II – a corrida_

_. ._

Os pássaros cantavam em todos os lugares, o sol despontava no horizonte e começava a aquecer ainda mais o clima de começo de verão: era o amanhecer, a alvorada. E eu estava esbaforido. A felicidade daquelas criaturas me enraivecia. Como podiam estar alegres tão cedo? E a que mais me irritava era a que estava correndo sorridente ao meu lado, como se fazer aquilo ao redor da praça perto de minha casa fosse algo a se apreciar:

― Eu não sei... como você consegue!...

― Danny, foram apenas oito voltas na quadra, isso mal serve como aquecimento.

― Você viu o tamanho da quadra?!... Eu sei o que é aquecimento... e te garanto que já estou... derretendo!

― É só o começo, logo você se acostumará.

Diminuí o ritmo da marcha: ― Que história é essa? Eu não preciso me acostumar... nunca farei isso de novo!

O outro começou a correr de costas para me encarar: ― Você tem que se exercitar, Danny.

― Eu já faço exercícios... Não tenho que me torturar desse jeito!...

― Mas esta é uma maneira saudável e agradável de melhorar a nossa interação.

― Eu... não me divirto flagelando os membros do meu corpo! Preciso desse sono, Steven... posso dormir a noite toda, mas é na parte da manhã que eu consigo descansar!

― Ah, o velho argumento sobre o sono da beleza – ele zombou, voltando a correr lado a lado comigo.

― Funcionou até hoje!

― A corrida funciona melhor, faz bem para o seu coração.

― Pois o meu coração... vai parar a qualquer segundo. Chega! Chega! – movi os braços, parando de correr, apoiando-os sobre os joelhos. ― Deus! Há quanto tempo não suo tanto assim!

O moreno parou ao meu lado, marchando no mesmo lugar: ― Tudo bem, vamos caminhar alguns metros e fazer o alongamento.

― Você... é mais perturbado do que eu imaginava! – comecei a secar meu rosto com a toalha que o maníaco por saúde me fizera trazer no bolso.

― Vamos lá, vamos terminar.

― Não, eu não consigo mais!

― É preciso, Danny, ou vai ficar todo dolorido. Só mais um pouco.

― Não, Steve, eu não quero!

― É só mais um pouquinho, não seja tão teimoso! Vai ser melhor assim!

― Pare! Se afaste de mim!

― EI! ARRANJEM UM HOTEL! – um mendigo que dormia sobre o banco da praça erguera a cabeça de baixo das cobertas, reclamando. Enruguei o rosto e dei as costas para os dois.

. .

Depois do banho, tive a impressão de que minhas pernas iriam cair. Era como se eu nunca mais pudesse ficar de pé se permanecesse mais do que três segundos sentado. Bebi o copo de café, tentando encontrar uma posição confortável sobre o pequeno assento ante o balcão que dava para a minha nova cozinha. Steven, que viera preparado naquela manhã, terminava de se aprontar surgindo do quarto já incrivelmente aprumado para irmos juntos ao escritório. Como ele fazia aquilo? Eu estava acabado, e ele parecia melhor que James Bond, como se tivesse passado um mês num SPA relaxante.

Larguei a xícara: ― Esta é a lista dos envolvidos no meganegócio? – inquiri, ainda sobre o banco nada cômodo da estilosa decoração.

― Sim, já consegui marcar reunião com mais da metade – o moreno serviu-se também do líquido quente sobre o balcão.

Passei os olhos de novo pelos nomes das agências: ― Você revisou esta lista?

― Claro, está em ordem.

Balancei a cabeça: ― Mas Shelburne está dentre elas – Steven desviou o rosto cento e vinte graus, daquela maneira que eu já havia visto quando ele não queria admitir alguma coisa. Eu pendi a cabeça para frente: ― Inacreditável. Você é inacreditável, Steven. Não bastou criar toda essa confusão, você ainda quer revirar os negócios obscuros da empresa!

― Eu procurei nos registros, e não há qualquer ordem que proíba negociações com Shelburne.

― É claro que não, a rivalidade entre as duas agências é implícita!

― Estamos falando de uma multimilionária, não podemos descartar este tipo de companhia.

― É claro que podemos. Se você prestasse atenção por um instante no que se passa ao seu redor, perceberia que NUNCA se menciona Shelburne, ela não passa de uma mancha, um borrão. É um mito que os funcionários sequer se arriscam a citar na presença de qualquer um da diretoria ou da presidência.

― Se fosse algo tão sério, haveria registros, Danny. E, no entanto, meu padrinho não possui nada sobre ela.

― Então você falou com ele sobre isso? – Steven procurou as palavras por um instante, e eu ergui as mãos: ― Espere, está tentando provar algo? Quer provar para todos o supervice-presidente imbatível que você é? Saiba que a única coisa que está provando aqui é como você é inconsequente!

― São negócios. Se não formos agressivos, perderemos espaço no mercado.

― Precisamos ser agressivos, ele diz. Você já é agressivo o suficiente! Para ser mais agressivo do que isso, teria que explodir alguma coisa! – Steven cruzou os braços, mordiscando o canto do lábio. Continuei: ― Não acredito que você enfiou esta aliança no meu dedo e me envolveu nesta loucura para simplesmente pulverizar qualquer chance de ser promovido! O que vai fazer quando os quotistas descobrirem? O que vai fazer quando o seu padrinho souber? Você sequer pensou no que vai acontecer comigo? Será que se passou pela sua cabeça que a empresa envolve muito mais além de você?!

― É claro que sim! Talvez não tenha percebido, mas esta empresa é a minha vida! – ele suavizou o tom: ― Estou apostando tudo neste negócio, só o que você tem a fazer é confiar em mim e colaborar, Danny. Confie em mim.

― Então, por que pediu a minha opinião, se já tem tudo pronto e preparado? – soltei a lista sobre o balcão. ― Você decidiu o noivado, como seria a casa, o que falar sobre a minha família, decidiu o que temos ou não em comum, e tudo o que eu posso fazer é balançar a cabeça e concordar. Por que não usa uma foto minha? Seria mais fácil para ambos, ao menos eu não precisaria desgastar a minha mente tentando encontrar maneiras de manter o sorriso enquanto finjo que gosto da sua mão no meu traseiro!

― Ei! Aconteceu só uma vez, e não foi intencional!

― Mas que supervice temos aqui: além de inconsequente, não sabe contar!

― Danny, está novamente se estressando por bobagens. Não perca o foco, vai dar tudo certo, apenas siga o planejado, teremos muitas reuniões nas próximas semanas.

Respirei profundamente: ninguém me instigava à discussão tanto quanto aquele homem estava fazendo no pouco tempo em que nos conhecíamos. Mas ele ainda era o chefe, e terrivelmente teimoso. Atitude profissional, Danny, mantenha-se neutro: ― Faça o que achar melhor – levantei, com um pouco de dificuldade, apanhei minha carteira e fui para aporta. ― Vamos nos atrasar.

. .

Já na McGarrett, eu estava debruçado sobre o teclado, respondendo as mensagens eletrônicas da vice-presidência e aproveitando a diminuição da quantidade de ligações, que estavam sendo filtradas pela telefonista extra. Já fazia muitos minutos que o vice saíra para conversar com seu padrinho, e eu estava grato, dado o meu estado de humor naquele momento: responder as perguntas inconvenientes de clientes e de engraçadinhos sobre a grande declaração de noivado de meu _inteligente_ chefe estava sendo um pouco demais para a minha mente virginal. Até que senti um toque em meu ombro; virei-me na mesma hora: ― O que foi?

― Não me ouviu te chamar? – era Steven, de pé às minhas costas, como se tivesse vindo de seu gabinete.

Eu não sabia que ele já havia chegado ao escritório. Fiz uma careta e retirei o aparelho da orelha. Remexi nos pequenos botões e voltei a vesti-lo: ― Não.

O outro deixou transparecer sua indignação. ― Desligou isso para não me ouvir? Não pode fazer este tipo de coisa no escritório, Danny, e se alguém ligar? Não imaginei que pudesse ser tão rancoroso!

Mexi novamente no aparelho, ainda preso ao ouvido, fazendo nova cara feia. Então perdi a paciência, arranquei o instrumento e o joguei sobre a mesa. Steven pareceu surpreso demais para dizer qualquer coisa. ― Esta porcaria está falhando a manhã inteira! – reclamei, e esfreguei o rosto de maneira impaciente.

― É a bateria? – o outro perguntou, falando de frente para mim.

― Acho que foi por causa do suor. O que você quer?

― Oh, eu… vou fazer um lanche, você quer dar uma pausa? Eu acho que está precisando.

Espiei a tela do computador. ― Claro. Acho que nunca conseguirei responder a todas essas mensagens ridículas, de qualquer forma!

Fomos até a pequena cantina, que ficava no mesmo andar. Não passava de uma sala com máquinas de bebidas, térmicas, cafeteiras e algumas guloseimas. O diretor Valling estava lá, para o meu _deleite_. Oh, como eu detestava aquele homem. Entrei na área do café e cumprimentei-o brevemente, minha intenção na máquina logo atrás. ― Eu soube da novidade. Não pensei que jogasse nesse time, Williams, ainda mais com o chefe – captei o comentário do diretor, que parara ao meu lado, sem me fixar muito em seu rosto. Aproveitei que meu aparelho estava no bolso e fingi que não o entendi, escolhendo uma dose de expresso. O diretor percebeu que eu não ouvira sua voz e acrescentou, balançando a cabeça: ― Esses afetados... – dirigiu-se à mesa.

Ao virar para a porta, enxerguei o vice, com os braços cruzados fitando Valling, logo à minha frente. O diretor deu uma tossida em meio ao gole de café e olhou para mim: eu sorri inocentemente e segui o homem até a mesa.

― McGarrett – o diretor cumprimentou tentativamente ao tomar espaço na banca de seis lugares.

― Não se afete com a nossa presença, Valling – Steven disse encarando o homem duramente. Este engoliu em seco e averteu o olhar.

Parei de observar os dois, larguei meu cafezinho e segurei o quadril com a mão direita, ajeitando-me sobre a cadeira perto do diretor com cuidado: ― Droga, Steven, nunca mais me acorde para esse tipo de coisa de novo! Eu estou acabado! – reclamei, talvez com a voz levemente mais alta do que a necessária, pois o diretor arregalou os olhos. Eu me dei conta do que falara e o fitei, ele apertou os lábios e voltou a beber seu café silenciosamente. Vi a expressão divertida do vice:

― Você não quis a massagem – McGarrett respondeu de maneira casual, ainda de pé.

― Que se dane a massagem, acha que adiantaria alguma coisa depois daquelas oito voltas? – o moreno sorriu, e espiei mais uma vez o rosto horrorizado do outro homem ao meu lado. Repreendi o chefe com o olhar.

― É uma questão de prática. Ficará viciado nisso antes que perceba – Steven piscou de volta.

― Provavelmente perderei as pernas antes de isso acontecer. Valling, pode me alcançar os _croissants_?

O diretor me empurrou a cesta com os pães e voltou a beber o café, sem dizer nada. Steven deixou a porta e caminhou até a cafeteira às nossas costas. Senti vibração na mesa e observei Valling arregalar novamente os olhos, desta vez para a tela de seu telefone, enquanto levantava-se. ― Tenham... um bom dia – ele disse e escafedeu-se, com pressa. Steven acomodou-se na mesa retangular de frente para mim:

― Você disse que se exercitava, não pode estar tão dolorido assim.

― Háh, diga isso para as minhas pernas, ou para o meu aparelho que não funciona mais! – bati no bolso da calça e fiz uma careta com a área dolorida.

― Posso te pagar um aparelho novo. Mas pensei que fossem mais resistentes que isso.

― Nem todos são à prova d'água, Steven. Só os mais caros.

― Tudo bem. Sairemos depois do trabalho para comprar um aparelho novo, que tal?

Eu o fitei, com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas, que era a melhor forma para realçar minha incredulidade: ― Por acaso sabe quanto custa um destes?

Steven agitou a cabeça: ― Não se preocupe, poderá escolher o melhor. À prova d'água, de maresia, de tudo.

― Como eu pude me esquecer de retirá-lo durante a corrida? Talvez seja possível consertar este aqui... – comentei, tirando o aparelho avariado do bolso; aquela proposta do vice havia sido tão absurda que sequer serviria como brincadeira.

Uma funcionária entrou na sala, cumprimentou-nos e seguiu para a máquina de chá. Steven saboreou sua bebida e sorriu de forma maliciosa: ― Então está combinado: vamos comprar o melhor aparelho auditivo depois do trabalho! – declarou afetadamente. Eu ia reclamar, mas ele apontou para a mulher e pediu segredo entrecruzando os lábios com o indicador. Suspirei e levantei da mesa engolindo o pãozinho e levando comigo o café, enfadado.

Steven me seguiu pelo corredor, de volta para o escritório, mas só consegui caminhar irritantemente devagar: ― Ah, isso é um inferno! – reclamei segurando novamente os quadris com uma das mãos.

― Eu te falei para fazer o alongamento, mas você só quis se enfurnar novamente em casa e sentar naquela poltrona cheia de _donuts_ – o outro amassou seu copinho e jogou-o na lixeira.

― Você não entende? Se eu demorasse mais um minuto para me sentar, eu iria morrer!

― E precisava ter comido doce logo depois da corrida?

― Eu tenho a taxa de açúcar baixa! Ai!

― Nossa, parece um moleque chorão. Se está tão mal, terei que te carregar até sua mesa – puxou meu braço.

― Pare! Estamos na empresa! O que eu te falei sobre agarramentos?!

― Então caminhe logo, o escritório está vazio.

― Se eu estou dolorido e com sono, a culpa é sua!

― Foi você quem parou no meio de tudo e não me deixou sequer massageá-lo!

Steven virou-se bruscamente para frente, acompanhei seu olhar até alguns documentos e pastas espalhados aos pés de ninguém menos que a diretora Gabrielle Asano. A moreninha estava com a boca aberta e ajoelhou-se imediatamente para recolher seus papéis, encabulada. Corri para ajudá-la, da maneira mais rápida que consegui.

― Obrigada – ela disse, um tanto nervosa. Nós dois ficamos de pé e alcancei-lhe o último formulário. ― Meus parabéns pelo noivado – ela completou.

Levei um segundo: ― Ah, o noivado! É claro! – disse com óbvio exagero.

Ela começou a se afastar, mas virou-se para mim: ― A farmácia no primeiro andar tem pomadas ótimas contra dores... musculares – declarou em tom de confidência. Sorriu para Steven e acenou para mim.

― O... brigado? – respondi. Acenei de volta, e a moreninha continuou, sumindo pelo corredor.

McGarrett aproximou-se, enquanto eu fazia a enésima cara feia daquela manhã: ― O que foi, está com muita dor? – perguntou-me. ― Posso comprar a pomada.

― Feche essa boca – resmunguei simplesmente e resumi a dolorosa caminhada. ― Você adora isso, adora me expor ao ridículo, principalmente na frente dela! – rezinguei desanimado, marchando vagarosamente por entre os outros funcionários. O vice me alcançou sem esforço. Passou ao meu lado:

― Eu não fiz nada. A culpa não é minha se essa gente fica tirando conclusões precipitadas sobre os trechos de nossas conversas.

― Ah, é? Então vamos ver o que poderão interpretar disto: eu te odeio!

As pessoas que passavam nos observaram: ― Não se contradiga, Danny. Todos já sabem como você me ama, principalmente o Valling.

― Eu não estou me contradizendo. Alguém aqui me ouviu dizer que não o amo? – alguns voltaram a andar, outros permaneceram observando, curiosamente. ― O contrário de amor é indiferença, Steven. Mas eu não consigo ser indiferente a você – parei, segurando os quadris e o copo de café; sorri sardonicamente: ― Eu tenho que sentir algo, eu tenho que ter essa vontade imensa de apertar a sua garganta privando seu oxigênio até que você desfaleça, caia e eu possa pisoteá-lo... meu amor – completei displicentemente a última parte. Voltei a mancar pelo corredor.

― Calma, a moça ainda não te excluiu da lista de pretendentes. Eu a vi abanando o rosto daquele mesmo jeito enquanto ia embora – ele me reassegurou.

Eu parei: ― Além de gay... sou fedorento – considerei, desolado. ― Obrigado por realçar o melhor em minha vida, chefe.

Steven bateu sobre meu ombro: ― Não há de quê, _meu amor_ – parecia satisfeito com a minha desgraça, ou simplesmente não se importava.

. .

Depois do almoço, preparamos os documentos e nos dirigimos à reunião já marcada. Informamos imediatamente sobre a desistência da Cereais Dwayne. Joe permaneceu calado, os outros presentes comentaram os possíveis motivos de tal decisão de maneira comedida, e o vice deu continuidade à pauta agendada, demonstrando o aumento significativo de clientes em potencial. Tudo seguia relativamente bem, até a apresentação dos relatórios: eu tateei sutilmente os músculos da lombar e das coxas, e alguns fizeram menção de que iriam cochichar. Steven captou isso, e começou a falar:

― Em relação à próxima campanha, vamos prosseguir repassando o que já foi acertado no encontro anterior, e então continuar as discussões a partir daí – soube que era a minha deixa para acionar o retroprojetor, mas Steven levantou-se antes de mim: ― Eu farei isso. Você ainda não está bem, sente-se – concordei e alcancei as pastas com os resultados. ― Passe-as para mim, eu as distribuirei para que não precise caminhar – Steven demandou.

Mais cochichos. Obedeci, encarando o vice: ― Obrigado – respondi entre a gratidão e a vontade de socá-lo. ― E a propósito, caso mais alguém esteja interpretando mal esta conversa que estou tendo com o meu noivo homem, meus quadris estão doendo apenas porque passei a manhã inteira correndo.

Todos os presentes concordaram rapidamente, mas estava claro que não haviam acreditado. Assentei-me emburrado, fingindo não ver a nuance de divertimento nos olhos de White, e encontrei a posição menos torturante para aguentar até o final daquele suplício.

. .

Ao encerrar o expediente, Steven prontificou-se a me ajudar a responder o restante das mensagens no dia seguinte se eu concordasse em levá-lo até a loja onde ele me presentearia com um aparelho auditivo completamente novo e moderno. Fiz questão de mostrar que eu não acreditara na proposta, mas acabamos indo juntos ao local especializado, onde eu sempre buscava baterias e havia comprado o aparelho atual há alguns meses. Após ceder à insistência do moreno, que havia conquistado todas as vendedoras (e até mesmo o fonoaudiólogo), eu não contive minha surpresa quando o cartão de crédito do supervice foi recusado. A atendente da loja entregou o telefone, para que Steven falasse com a administradora do cartão. Ele conversou um minuto e desligou. Permaneci de pé ao seu lado, diante do balcão da loja, o observando, ele tentou virar o rosto para eu não encará-lo de frente:

― Foram... só algumas compras que saíram mais caras do que eu imaginava... – explicou.

― Eu sabia que os móveis do "Vitor" e o piano dos Beatles eram um exagero. Devolva tudo!

― Não crie esperanças, foi para a clínica, e não para a sua casa – o moreno recitou, ainda sem me encarar.

Juntei as sobrancelhas: ― Para "a clínica"? Desde quando você tem uma clínica? – antes que Steven pensasse em responder, eu já havia captado a informação: ― Oh, você fez compras para "a clínica" de Nick! – o vice fez uma expressão aborrecida. Eu podia ler o outro tão bem que minha perspicácia moldada pelos anos era desnecessária. ― Mobiliou o consultório do safado e agora vai ter que pagar? Mande a conta para ele. Agora!

O outro abanou a cabeça, devolvendo a carteira ao seu bolso: ― Está tudo bem, é só dinheiro, Danny.

― Não. É uma questão de princípios. Aquele cretino fez aquilo com você e ainda vai ganhar um consultório novo?! Deveria aproveitar, enquanto devolve os móveis da minha casa, e pedir para a loja recolher as mercadorias que estão com Nick.

O outro ergueu as sobrancelhas: ― Você é extremamente maquiavélico, Williams.

― O seu coração que é mole demais. Pensei que fosse generoso, mas você já está extrapolando. Há pessoas que não merecem sequer o perdão divino. Você tem que esquecer Nick, não deve prestar favores a ele ou vir com esse papo de que "não faz mal, é só dinheiro, eu tenho um monte", amanhã você dirá que "não faz mal, é só um rim, eu tenho dois", e logo, "não faz mal, é só o meu orgulho". Mesmo que você ainda ame o sujeito, e está claro para mim que ainda o ama, não deve fazer esse tipo de coisa. Isso acaba com a sua autoestima, e eu não vou deixar que o faça! – Steven, quieto, me observava com um sorriso. ― O que foi?

― Obrigado por se preocupar tanto comigo, babe!

― Isso é porque somos noivos – virei-me para a atendente, que parecia entretida acompanhando nossa discussão: ― Certo, vamos tentar consertar o aparelho antigo – e abri minha carteira. A mocinha piscou algumas vezes e atinou a atender ao meu pedido, não deixando de oferecer olhadelas disfarçadas a McGarrett, que se afastava do balcão em direção aos panfletos colados na parede da loja; ele guardou a cópia de um dos anúncios no bolso e fingiu não perceber os olhares da vendedora. Tomadas as providências para tentar reformar o dispositivo, que ficaria pronto no dia seguinte, o vice me encarou na porta da loja:

― Já que eu não pude te dar o presente que havia prometido, o mínimo que posso fazer é te pagar o jantar.

― Contanto que não haja tentativas de salvamento, ou frutos do mar...

. .

Entramos em um estabelecimento consideravelmente menor e mais aconchegante que o restaurante onde almoçáramos com Mary no dia anterior. O vice disse que era seu local preferido para comer bife. Suprimi o comentário que estava na ponta da língua quando percebi a palavra "bisteca", mas anda assim estava impressionado com o fato de o vice não ser um daqueles vegetarianos ou naturalistas, principalmente após ter estudado a sua geladeira.

A comida chegou rapidamente, e me assustei com o tamanho dos pratos que o garçom carregava: ― Eu te disse para não tentar me mimar desse jeito... – o rapaz revelou o bife à minha frente: ― ... mas farei uma exceção nesta noite. Isto parece fantástico. E, graças a Deus, nada francês!

O outro sorriu. ― Hey, Danny. Você não ganha tão mal assim, porque não compra o aparelho que sempre quis, frequenta restaurantes ou termina de mobiliar a sua casa?

Bebi um gole do vinho: ― Eu precisei de dinheiro, e a única maneira de conseguir a quantia com a rapidez necessária foi com o empréstimo da empresa. Foi há uns dois anos, o seu padrinho aprovou. Mas para eu poder encerrar a dívida, uso quase todo o salário como abatimento todos os meses, além de pagar os outros empréstimos. Assim que eu quitá-la, poderei ajeitar minha casa, talvez sair da McGarrett e arranjar outro emprego. Mas por enquanto, ainda estou preso.

― É por isso que quer assessorar o presidente, para conseguir pagá-la mais rapidamente – o vice concluiu.

― O salário é quase do mesmo valor que o dos diretores. É o mais alto que consigo chegar sem alguma especialização. Não é que eu realmente pretenda sair da empresa, mas trabalhar exclusivamente para cobrir meus débitos está me deixando sem espaço para evoluir profissionalmente.

― Talvez você possa fazer algum curso se refinanciar a dívida.

― Não se esqueça de que está falando com um portador de necessidades especiais, McGarrett. Não é tão fácil manter um emprego quanto parece. E com vocês eu tenho mais estabilidade, querem garantir que eu pague o que devo – voltei a comer. Steven conseguia conversar normalmente comigo mesmo sem o aparelho, às vezes parecia que ele se esquecia dessa minha peculiaridade. Lembrando como ele reagira ao descobrir pela primeira vez que eu não podia escutar, pensei que ele entenderia a dificuldade pela qual eu sempre passava: preconceito. O vice temia e lutava contra isso, e eu já estava familiarizado com tal desde...

― Quando foi que perdeu a audição? – Steven perguntou, cortando meus pensamentos como se os houvesse lido através de meus gestos. Parei de comer por um segundo e observei a comida:

― Quando eu tinha doze anos – abocanhei um pedaço de bife, sem olhar para o outro. Tentei agir naturalmente, mas era impossível esconder meu rosto e prestar atenção ao ambiente ao mesmo tempo.

― E quanto à sua vida amorosa? Já se casou? – Steven desconversou, de maneira calma.

― Não.

― Teve filhos?

― Não.

― Teve muitas namoradas?

― Não.

― É difícil de acreditar.

― Nem tanto.

― Você quer falar sobre isso?

― Não.

― Eu já tive uma namorada... – a súbita declaração conseguiu minha atenção. ― Não foi bem uma namorada, eu conhecia Catherine das festas que Pat promove, e acabamos passando a noite juntos na casa da árvore. Ficamos lá até amanhecer... – estudei o sorriso de satisfação do outro ao contar a história; era exatamente o mesmo que ele estampara durante a manhã anterior, quando Mary comentou que ele sumira durante uma festa. Steven deu de ombros: ― Foi uma boa aventura, mas eu já estava apaixonado por outra pessoa – era fácil decifrar de quem ele falava. Decidi não comentar. O vice bebeu seu vinho e continuou: ― Eu e Cat ainda somos amigos. Foi ela quem decorou o meu apartamento e ajudou a decidir o que fazer com a sua casa.

― Oh, então você levou sua ex-namorada, a mulher do tapete branco, para decorar a minha casa? Foi ela quem escolheu a cama e a _máquina de cappuccino? _– dei ênfase remedando a voz do moreno nessa última parte, e deve ter ficado bom, pois ele revirou levemente os olhos. ― Parece que você sabe como se divertir enquanto o seu noivo viaja – levantei uma sobrancelha.

― Se serve de consolo, fizemos tudo pensando em você – Steven galanteou, oferecendo sua taça em um brinde. ― Agora seja um bom namorado e coma o jantar sem reclamar, ok? – eu ignorei essa palavra, e obedeci. Aproveitamos a refeição em silêncio por mais alguns minutos, então eu senti os olhos do outro me escrutinizarem:

― O que foi? É perturbador ser observado assim.

― Eu percebi que não gosta de falar sobre seu passado – inspirei de forma profunda, incomodado com o rumo daquela conversa. Ele continuou: ― Não quero te forçar, mas eu preciso ter algumas respostas sobre a sua família se meus parentes perguntarem por detalhes.

― Use os detalhes que achar melhor. Eu já respondi às perguntas da sua família durante aquele jantar – bebi o resto do vinho.

Ele umedeceu o lábio inferior: ― Eu sei disso, mas... eu não prestei atenção suficiente na ocasião, aquele jornalista me distraiu. Por que é a sua tia quem representa a família?

― Não prestou a mínima atenção no jantar e ainda me deixou sozinho com Mary na outra manhã. Agora quer que eu repita tudo?!

― Sim, Danny: eu quero que você repita. Por favor? Onde estão os seus pais? Quem é a outra Grace que você conhece?

Cutuquei com o garfo a comida no prato, que havia perdido o sabor: ― O meu pai faleceu há dois anos. Minha mãe está... bem. Vive ocupada com outras atividades. Grace é minha afilhada, ela mora perto da avó e nós nos vemos nos feriados, natal e ação de graças. É só – o vice permanecia em silêncio, absorvendo as informações. ― Agora podemos mudar de assunto? Eu não estou com vontade de falar sobre isso – a maneira incômoda que as palavras escaparam de mim foram aceitas pelo moreno quase imediatamente. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e chamou o garçom.

― Você tem que provar a torta de maçã. Ela te fará esquecer qualquer mágoa – acrescentou com um ar confortante, que me fez vacilar. Talvez eu pudesse lhe contar tudo... mas isso significaria envolver problemas desnecessários ao nosso caso. Repreendi meu coração por ainda estar tão aberto com o passar dos anos e querer confiar no moreno, que, apesar de tudo, ainda era o mais próximo que eu tinha em muito tempo de um amigo. A previsão de que um dia ele acabasse descobrindo era mais incômoda do que eu esperava. Com o vice, inexplicavelmente, o desejo que ele mantivesse a visão do Danny forte, que merecia respeito e não pena, estava me deixando com ainda mais receio que ele descobrisse sobre o meu passado.

Aguardamos a sobremesa, e Steven observou-me intensamente; eu o indaguei com o olhar: ― E a gravata? Está sem ela desde a saída do escritório. Pensei que adorasse – comentou.

― Não há normas de vestuário fora da empresa, Steven. Nem pense em me alisar novamente!

Ele riu, balançando a cabeça: ― Já disse que aquilo não foi intencional.

― Até onde eu sei, tudo o que o supervice faz é meticulosamente preparado com total precisão, sem abertura para discussões.

― Nossa, está me fazendo parecer um tirano.

― E você é. Você vive como se estivesse no exército.

― Eu não. Mas Joe e meu pai serviram à Marinha, eu era uma criança e acabei me apegando a esse estilo de vida quando eles se afastaram das Forças.

― Escute bem, _namorado_: nem todo mundo gosta de tomar banhos de três minutos ou ser acordado às cinco da manhã para fazer a porcaria de uma corrida que certamente acabará com os seus joelhos antes de atingir a meia-idade. Não espere que eu aceite esse tipo de coisa, ou que fique sem reclamar.

― Reclamar é o que você faz de melhor, Danny. Estou contando com isso – ele zombou, e sorriu.

― Você não vai me ganhar com o seu charme, supervice.

― Veremos – o moreno declarou, surpreendendo-me com aquela confiança. Bufei e cruzei os braços.

. continua .

* * *

**N.A.:** Bem, por enquanto é só. Espero que a leitura tenha sido agradável, e que tenham gostado do capítulo. Logo postarei mais, há muita coisa para acontecer nesta história, os capítulos são extensos e eu demoro um pouco para editá-los, mas eu continuarei atualizando, com certeza!

Um beijão enorme, obrigada pelo apoio! Obrigada de verdade!

Até logo!


End file.
